Shot Heard Around the World
by Scarlett88
Summary: Takes place after the S2/DVD3 Finale where J.R. is shot.
1. Chapter 1: Two Little Bullets

A giant stretcher was rushed through the doors of Dallas Memorial Hospital, leaving a sea of passersby's and reporters in its wake. Tonight was not going to be an ordinary night for the staff at Dallas Memorial Hospital. It wasn't every day that oil tycoon J.R. Ewing was shot.

"How did you find him!" snapped a surgeon, examining the body.

"He was shot in his office, body was discovered by the cleaning lady," a nervous intern said, not meeting his superior in the eye.

"Call his family. And get those damn reporters out of my hospital!" His forehead crinkled in angry waves; this was a life or death situation, and it could go either way.

*****

Head ranch foreman Ray Krebbs finished another hard day at the ranch, tackling ringworm that had infected the cattle. So far he was able to isolate the contaminated animals and separate them from the herd, but his job was far from done.

The phone in the living room rang and Ray glanced over to it. No one from the house was home.

"Hello?"

"Southfork ranch," a male voice called on the other end.

"Yes, this is the Southfork ranch."

"I'm Detective Alex Horton, of the Dallas Police Department, Mr. Ewing has been shot."

_Oh my God, _Ray cried in a sea of panic. "Which Mr. Ewing are you referring to, Detective Horton?"

"Mr. John Ross Ewing II."

"Oh no," Ray muttered. At that moment, Ellie Ewing came into the house, after an evening of shopping and turned towards Ray, shooting him a questioning look.

"Did you hear from Bobby and Pam?" she asked urgently. The Ewing matriarch was referring to her third son and his young wife. They had left the ranch that morning, declaring that they were moving away and not coming back.

"Miss Ellie," Ray said softly, "J.R. was shot."

Ellie Ewing collapsed onto the floor in a heap. Ray ran towards her, dropping the phone with the detective on hold. "Miss Ellie, Miss Ellie, you need to pull yourself together."

"Find Lucy," Ellie said softly. "Find Lucy, and call the police, have them find Bobby and Pam. I want all three of them at the hospital; I don't care if they like it or not. The family is in trouble." Ellie stood up, going towards the phone, talking to detective Horton.

"Yes ma'am," Ray nodded. He was going to have a full night ahead of him.

*****

Pamela Barnes Ewing pulled her compact out her purse; she was bubbling with glee at the current events. "Oh, Bobby, I never thought we'd ever be able to leave Southfork, or your brother's clutches."

Bobby chuckled at his wife. "Pammy, you make it seem like you were a prisoner finally released from their sentence."

"Do you realize that that brother of yours has been manipulating our marriage ever since you brought me to the ranch?"

"You know how I feel about J.R., but don't you think that you're exaggerating just a little?"

"Bobby, I was terrified for our marriage at that house. If J.R. Ewing had his way – I'd have been turned out on the streets."

"But J.R. won't have his way. This time I've beaten him."

"But at what cost? It broke my heart to leave Miss Ellie."

Bobby coughed, stifling a sob. "It hurt me too, Honey, but we'll see the family again really soon. I promise."

"Just not J.R.?" Pam laughed.

"With any luck, we can steer clear of J.R.," Bobby affirmed.

*****

Cliff Barnes escaped behind the closed doors of his tiny apartment. He was going to do it; he had brought the gun with him. But someone had beaten him to the punch. Someone had shot J.R.

_Who could do such a thing _he wondered, starting the coffee pot. _Hell, why am I asking that? Half of Dallas wants him dead. No one more than me._

Cliff flinched. He was going to be a suspect in the shooting of J.R. Ewing. He had been at the Ewing Building at the time it happened, he had been seen by reporters. The whole state knew of the Barnes-Ewing feud.

The longstanding fight between the two families came to a head. Cliff had worked his entire life to put the Ewing family in their place. They had stolen everything his daddy, Digger Barnes had worked for, taking the credit for his hard work, and turning him into a laughing stock in Dallas. Bobby had stolen Pam away from him – the only family that he had left – and he turned her against him. J.R. had ruined Cliff's political career in Dallas, taking his job away from him at the OLM and then sabotaging his race for senate. Cliff had personal issues with J.R. Ewing as well. The two men shared an affection for J.R.'s wife Sue Ellen Ewing. Two years ago, Cliff started an affair with her – it didn't last very long, only six weeks –but it was very memorable. Sue Ellen meant a great deal to Cliff. It was more than just the fact that she was J.R,'s wife, he had feelings for her. But when J.R. found out about the clandestine relationship, he put Cliff's career in jeopardy, telling him to choose Sue Ellen or his work. Cliff chose his work, sending Sue Ellen back to her husband.

That wasn't the end of the personal troubles. Sue Ellen had gotten pregnant during her affair with Cliff, and she didn't know who the father of her son was. She told J.R. it was his, and he accepted it, not wanting to believe otherwise. But Cliff couldn't believe that Sue Ellen and J.R. were finally having a child – after seven years of being barren. He believed that the child had to be his. He wasn't about to let his offspring be raised as a Ewing.

But Cliff couldn't do anything but watch Sue Ellen and J.R. raise the little boy. When he heard that his father was dying, he made the mistake of telling him that John Ross was really his son. This got Digger excited, believing that he had finally beaten the Ewings. He spilled the story to a reporter, and before anyone knew what was happening, it made the front page of _The_ _Dallas Press_. The Ewing family was enraged by the insinuation that Cliff was John Ross' father. Jock and Ellie never knew about Cliff's affair with Sue Ellen, but Bobby and Pam did. And the allegation drove the brother and sister further apart. The only way to end the questioning was to have paternity test. At the end of the ordeal, it was revealed that J.R. was in fact the father of John Ross, and Cliff was left humiliated once again.

Cliff hated losing to the Ewing family – especially J.R. – and he was more determined than ever to come out on top. He thought he found his answer in an old document of his father's –giving the Barnes family a 50-50 split with the Ewings in the oil field Ewing 23. Finally, there was no way of escaping the fact that Cliff had won. J.R. congratulated him on his efforts, then he called the field boss and told them to shut down Ewing 23, outdoing Cliff yet again.

Now Cliff had been ready to do away with J.R. It was the only way that Cliff was ever going to come out on top. And that was how he found himself at the Ewing Oil building at the time of the shooting. He had been one in the dozens of people seeing J.R. being driven away to the hospital. Cliff frowned when he realized the inevitable - if J.R. lived – he was going to point the finger at him. "I have to get out here!" Cliff cried.

*****

Sue Ellen Ewing opened her eyes, meeting the harsh sunlight at the Dallas/Fort Worth Airport. "What happened to me last night?" she wondered aloud, all memories clouded in a world of alcohol. All she remembered was the vodka, pouring into her system.

He had threatened to send her away. To take her away from her baby, the one bright spot in her life. J.R. was going to send her back to the sanitarium. Painting her as an alcoholic mother wasn't enough; he wanted her out the picture for good. And he had the power and influence to do it.

"I don't stand a chance against him," Sue Ellen muttered as she drove off, prepared to meet her fate.

The ranch was unusually quiet as Sue Ellen pulled in. "J.R.'s probably at work by now," Sue Ellen muttered entering the house. "I'll have a few minutes peace." She eyed the liquor cabinet with an insatiable lust. "And I know just how to find it." Sue Ellen greedily opened the bottle of vodka. "If J.R. wants to pose me as a drunk, I may as well help him out." Sue Ellen opened her mouth to take a sip of the harsh liquid when her sister interrupted her.

"Sue Ellen, Sue Ellen, you're alright!" Kristin Shepard cried, embracing her older sister.

"Kristin, what has gotten into you, I am fine."

Kristin grabbed the glass. "You shouldn't be drinking, Sue Ellen."

"I will if I want to," Sue Ellen shot back, grabbing her prize.

"How can you think about alcohol at a time like this?"

"A time like what?"

"You haven't heard?" Kristin asked, shocked.

"Heard what?" Sue Ellen asked, tired of her little sister's games.

"J.R.'s been shot."

Sue Ellen dropped the glass, the vodka spilling onto the carpet. "No, it isn't true."

*****

"Mr. and Mrs. Ewing?" An elderly doctor addressed the worried couple in the lobby.

"Is my son gonna be okay, doctor?" Jock Ewing asked soberly, worried for his eldest son's welfare.

"It's touch and go, we're at a very critical point."

"Surely there must be something you can do," Ellie urged.

"He's lost a great deal of blood, Mrs. Ewing. He'll be needing a transfusion right away."

"We'll all donate," Jock said.

"We have to make sure that you're matches, Mr. Ewing."

"Well hurry up then!" Jock boomed. "My son is wasting away, losing blood while you come out here and don't even tell us anything useful."

"Jock," Ellie scolded. "They're doing everything they can." The doctor walked off.

"Miss Ellie!" Sue Ellen called, running towards her in-laws.

"Sue Ellen! Kristin!" Miss Ellie cried, hugging her close.

"I just heard about the shooting."

Jock eyed Sue Ellen coolly. "Where were you last night, Sue Ellen?"

"What?" Sue Ellen stammered, her hazel eyes wide.

"You're husband was shot last night. Where were you?"

"I was… I was…"

"Gallivanting around town no doubt!" Jock shouted angrily.

Sue Ellen was near tears. "I wasn't gallivantin'," she cried.

"Liar."

"Jock," Ellie warned.

Kristin piped in, defending her sister. "She was sick, Jock, I was with her last night,"

Jock's angry eyes turned to Kristin. "Sick, you mean drunk!"

"No!" Sue Ellen cried. "I wasn't, I swear it." Sue Ellen turned to Miss Ellie for comfort. "How is, J.R.?"

"Do you really care, Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen angrily glared at her father-in-law. "Yes I care, J.R. is my husband."

"Why weren't you here earlier! You're not a proper wife at all."

"Jock.…" Ellie said, trying to curb her husband's temper.

"Another trip to the sanitarium may be just what you need. Can't have you endangering your husband and child.

"Jock, that's enough," Ellie said. "I'm going to call Ray, see if he's found Bobby, Pam, and Lucy. Jock why don't you get some coffee?"

"I'll go with you, Jock," Kristin offered, leaving Sue Ellen all alone.

*****

"Lucy Ewing where are you!" Ray threw his hands up in frustration. He had called her best friend Muriel Gillis last night, hoping for some insight, but reached a dead end. He picked up the phone, dialing her number again.

"Muriel, it's Ray Krebbs; have you heard from Lucy?"

Muriel frowned, her face matching her red hair. She hated lying to the Ewings, but she swore that she wouldn't tell anyone about Lucy. "I'm sorry, Mr. Krebbs, but I haven't heard from her."

"Do you know where she would go? It's very important that we find her. She needs to be with her family. Her uncle was shot."

Muriel let out a sharp gasp. "I had no idea Mr. Krebbs."

"Muriel, I wouldn't be calling you like this if it wasn't an emergency. Her grandmother wants the entire family together."

Muriel frowned. She was accustomed to covering for Lucy, after all, that was what friends did for other friends. But this was different. She knew exactly where Lucy was, and if anyone found out where she was…there would be hell. "I understand, sir, believe me I do. Lucy's…."

"Muriel, if you know something, you can tell me. I won't tell Lucy that you snitched on her."

Muriel held the phone to her chest. _I'm going to regret this_. "Lucy's at a local motel in downtown Dallas. Here's the address and the man that she's with…."

Ray didn't bother getting angry at Lucy for sneaking off to a motel with a guy. The important thing was finding her and getting her to Dallas Memorial Hospital. He had made a promise to Miss Ellie, and he was going to keep it.

*****

Cliff Barnes hurriedly packed a suitcase, throwing items over his shoulder. He was leaving the state tonight; he couldn't risk the scenario of the Dallas Police Department coming after him about the shooting. _The Ewings are going to pin me, everything that happens to that damn family they blame on me._

Cliff latched the carrier closed when the doorbell rang. "Damn." He opened the door, revealing an armed officer. "Hello, officer," Cliff gritted through his teeth.

The man eyed the suitcase in the corner of the room. His ID red Bret Cutler. "Going somewhere, Mr. Barnes?"

Cliff struggled to answer, but was cut off. "I don't see much traveling in your future."

Cliff placed his hands on his hips. "If you're hear about the Ewing shooting…"

"Maybe you should come with me before you incriminate yourself."

"You gonna arrest me?"

"Now don't be so hasty, Mr. Barnes. I'm just going to be taking you down to the station."

"For how long?"

"Until we find out what we need."

Cliff ducked into his bedroom, grabbing his gun. He figured that he may as well corporate with the police. "I suppose you'll be wanting this."

Officer Cutler took the gun and led Cliff away.

*****

Bobby continued to drive down the road, eying his sleeping wife. "We'll be in California in no time, Honey. This will be our fresh start, just you and me."

"Sounds heavenly," Pam moaned, half-asleep.

"I thought you were out cold," Bobby smiled.

"I woke up about ten minutes ago. Where are we?"

"We're just out of Texas limits, and still going strong." Bobby continued down the street, eying a helicopter leering before them. "We've got company," Bobby muttered.

Pam turned around. "Surely they're not after us. Unless… do you think that J.R. or Jock would try and stop us from leaving?"

"I wouldn't put anything past my brother. But I don't think he's too upset that we left Southfork."

The chopper continued to follow the red car. "Bobby Ewing, pull over. This is the Dallas Police!"

Bobby drove to a ditch by the side of the road. "J.R. wouldn't be that desperate," Bobby said, reassuring himself of his brother's intentions. The policeman came to the car. "Is something wrong, officer?"

"We've been asked to take you both to Dallas Memorial Hospital."

"Why?" Pam asked, genuinely concerned.

"Your brother J.R. Ewing's been shot."

Pam and Bobby looked at each other with sheer terror. "Oh my God!"

*****

Ray Krebs drove up to the Star Drift Motel, after an hour of getting nowhere with the day manager. He had talked to Miss Ellie twenty minutes ago, and though they finally found the proper match for J.R.'s blood type, the situation was bleak.

Ray stormed up to the front door, his fingers jamming the little desk bell.

A middle age gentlemen with wire-rimmed glasses approached the cowboy. "Can I help you?"

"I need the room of a Mr. Derek Forrester, it's urgent."

"I'm afraid that's private information."

Ray glowered at the man. "Didn't you hear me tell you this was urgent?"

The man sniffed, put off by Ray's angry demeanor. "We here at the Star Drift Motel respect the privacy of all guests."

A red color formed in Ray's cheeks; he was ready to jump over the desk and strangle the manager. "Now you listen here, partner, that man has an underage girl in his room, and it just so happens that this girl has an uncle in the hospital, and if you don't move aside and tell me where she is, I'll notify the police!"

The manager moved behind the desk, grabbing the master set of keys, and slowly moved towards Ray.

"Come on!" Ray shouted, pulling the man behind him.

The men stopped at room 22. Ray turned to the worker. "Can I have some privacy please?"

The gentleman nodded and left.

"Lucy Ewing, open that door!" Ray bellowed, his fists slamming into the hardwood.

Ray was greeted by a disheveled man. "Who are you and what do you want?"

Ray pulled the man by his collar. "I want that girl that you brought here last night! And I want to know why you bring students to motels to have sex, don't you know how young she is!"

"Ray!" Lucy Ewing shrieked, hastily pulling on her top. "How did you find me?"

"That doesn't matter," Ray said gruffly, dragging Lucy to the door.

"What are you trying to do?" she hissed. "I'm a grown woman who can make her own decisions."

"He's your teacher!"

"That isn't any of your business!"

Professor Forrester turned on Ray. "I'm only going to say this once, get out of my room!"

"Like hell!" Ray thundered, dropping his grip on Lucy as he lunged for the professor. "You degenerate, you belong in prison!" Ray angrily choked his opponent, who was rapidly turning a dark purple.

"Stop it, Ray," Lucy cried, "you're hurting him." Ray slowly loosened his grip, letting Derek fall to the floor. As he fell his wallet popped out of his jacket. Lucy knelt down to take it.

"What is this?" Lucy asked, starring at a photograph of Derek with a woman and two children.

"Lucy." Derek tried to come towards her, but Ray held him away.

Lucy flipped to another page. "A wedding photo."

"Your married?" Ray muttered in disbelief. If this had been any other day, he would have laughed at the situation. Lucy was accustomed to getting herself into pickles, but never something this big.

"How could you?" Lucy cried, ready to attack her professor.

"Lucy," Derek said nervously. "Why don't we forget about this whole thing?"

"How many kids do you have?" Lucy angrily challenged. "How many of your female students have you done this with?"

Ray looked on with disgust, but the fact of the matter was that there was no time for an intense grilling. "Talk to him later, Lucy, you're coming with me." Ray pulled Lucy out of the motel and into the truck.

"Why did you come here?" Lucy asked, seething.

"J.R. was shot."

Lucy's frustration turned to fear. "Oh no, he is alright?"

"It's too soon to tell, I'm taking you to the hospital right now."

*****

Bobby Ewing talked privately in the corner with his father. There were so many things that were up in the air. Bobby knew that he wasn't going to California with Pam any time soon; they were both needed at home. Jock had been receiving calls from businessmen regarding the status of Ewing Oil. The shooting of the president did very little to calm the nerves of fellow oilmen, all wondering what would happen to the family owned oil company.

"Daddy, is now really the time to be focusing on business?" Bobby asked.

"Boy, I don't like this any better than you do. But something needs to be done about the company. We can't Ewing Oil in shambles when J.R. wakes up. You know that he would want us to keep Ewing Oil top priority."

Bobby nodded, knowing how deeply his older brother cared for the family dynasty. "What do you want to do?"

"I can't focus on the company right now; I need to be here for J.R. I'm giving you temporary control of the business, Bobby."

The youngest Ewing flinched at the incredible weight that was being placed on him. When he was growing up, he never gave the family business a second thought; he was too busy playing on the ranch to notice the corporate world. After college Bobby took the role as 'goodwill ambassador' for the company, he was never involved in the business side. Jock told Bobby to spread the 3 B's 'Booze, Broads, and Booty'. It was his responsibility to see that business men and politicians were happy. Bobby did well as PR man; it fit well with his loose and free-living style. He probably would have stayed where he was at the company if it were not for Pamela. She inspired him to be more than just a 'party guy', telling him that he had great business potential and that he belonged as an executive, working with his father and brother. Bobby took her up on her idea – much to Jock's delight and J.R.'s chagrin. J.R. never wanted Bobby meddling in business affairs, and he never hesitated to let his little brother know how he felt or where he stood.

Circumstances were different now. J.R. was fighting for his life, and the entire Ewing family formed an alliance to fight alongside him. Old feelings were disregarded, family was more important, and there needed to be a united front.

Sacrifices were going to need to be made. Ray would need to work the ranch on his own –taking the lead, without Jock next to him. Ellie would need to put her social engagements and charities on the backburner, neglecting everything but her family. Jock was forced to realize the fact that he could lose his namesake and for once he was powerless and could not come to his son's aide. Sue Ellen was required to put her anger towards her husband aside –forgetting every nightmare that the previous year had brought. The paternity suite, the bickering, the insults, the one-upping, the custody battle for John Ross. Any hope that Sue Ellen held taking John Ross and leaving J.R. was now destroyed. She needed to stand by her husband. Lucy was now compelled to care about the man who had destroyed her family – keeping her parents apart and away from her. She was now required to stand by her uncle, and pray for his recovery. Pam would not get the opportunity to leave Southfork – or her malicious brother-in-law – for a very long time. She and Bobby were needed at the ranch, and there was no escaping the fact that once again their lives were being controlled by the almighty J.R. Ewing. Bobby needed to become an adult, assume responsibility for the family business, and fill J.R.'s shoes.

"Daddy, I'll go to work as soon as you tell me to," Bobby answered.

"Atta boy." Jock slapped Bobby on the back, knowing that if there was one person that he could count on, it was his youngest son.

"How am I ever going to tell, Pam?" Bobby silently wondered as he watched his beloved wife comfort Sue Ellen.

"The doctors are doing everything they can," she soothed, running her fingers down Sue Ellen's back. "They are not giving up on J.R., and you can't either."

"Our last conversation... we were fighting," Sue Ellen wept.

Pam tried to hide a smile, knowing that fighting was all that Sue Ellen and J.R. really did. "He knows that you love him."

Sue Ellen looked up. "Does he? Does he know how worried I am about him?"_ Does he know that I wanted him dead?_

Sue Ellen had struggled the entire day to fight the pesky thoughts within her. She had had a gun with her the night J.R. was shot. She had gone to see her psychiatrist, Dr. Simon Elby, to tell him that J.R. was threatening to put her back in the sanitarium, and keep her away from John Ross indefinitely. She had brought a gun in her purse, she remembered that much. The rest of the day was a blur. She didn't remember any stops between the doctor visit and passing out, though anything could have happened. _Anything could have happened._

_Did I do it? Did I shoot J.R.? Put myself out of my misery? Did I pull the trigger?_ The tears continued to flow. "He needs to pull through."

"Sue Ellen, if I have learned anything about that husband of yours – it is that he is unbeatable," Pam said soothingly, attempting to mask her concerns over J.R.'s condition.

Ellie Ewing stood by a payphone, talking with her middle son Gary. "You'll come down as soon as you can?" she asked soberly. "Wonderful, give my love to Valene…I love you too, Gary…. Goodbye." Ellie turned, seeing her young granddaughter. She was ready to break into tears right there, seeing the pain on her baby's face. She had raised Lucy as a daughter when her mother and Gary abandoned her, asking her to raise their little girl. "Lucy," Ellie cried, hugging her close.

"Grandma, I came here as soon as I could. I'm so sorry I wasn't here earlier, I…."

"Don't you worry about that, Lucy. We have more important things to think about."

"Any news on J.R.?"

"They're saying that there are two bullets in him. One in near his spleen and the other is near his spinal canal."

"What can they do?"

"Everything they can."

Kristin Shepard hurried back to the group. She needed to keep an eye on Sue Ellen, a Shepard among Ewings. She hated the look that Jock had sent her sister earlier. It was as though he thought that she had pulled the trigger. _Yes, I do believe that the almighty Jock Ewing has found suspect number one._ Kristin knew that she needed to monitor the situation closely.

"Drink some coffee, Sue Ellen," Kristin ordered. "It will calm your nerves."

Lucy eyed Sue Ellen's sister was suspicion. She loathed Kristin Shepard with every bone in her little body. The two had been at war during the past year, over several issues, namely Bobby and Pam's marriage (which Kristin had tried to break numerous times) and over Cliff Barnes' right hand man, attorney Alan Beam. Lucy had begun dating him during the past year, much to everyone's shock and Kristin found her way in the middle, making life a hell for the youngest Ewing. Somehow that girl always found herself in Lucy's affairs.

"What are you doing here, Kristin?" Lucy accused, eying the intruder.

"I'm here for Sue Ellen," Kristin said defensively, noting Lucy's temper. _That Ewing bitch is always accusing me of something!_

"You're not family, and you're not needed," Lucy declared.

"That's enough, Lucy," Ellie said in Kristin's defense. "Thank-you for staying with us, Kristin."

Kristin smiled her classic smile. "No trouble at all, Miss Ellie," she nodded, knowing that she would need to be playing the charade of loving sister to make sure that everything went according to plan.

The head doctor came to address the Ewing family. "My name is Dr. Brandon Pearson; I'm the chief of staff at this hospital."

"How is he?" Pam asked urgently.

"We've been able to extract the bullet from his spleen with very little difficulty; however, the other bullet is in a very dangerous area. We've got our best neurosurgeon, Dr. Roclaire to perform the surgery."

"What are the complications?" Ellie asked.

"Mrs. Ewing, there is a tremendous amount of risk involved with the surgery. One wrong move and Mr. Ewing could wind up paralyzed or…"

"Or?"

"Or dead."

Ellie leaned on Bobby for support. "But there is a chance that the surgery will be successful?"

"Yes, Mrs. Ewing, we will do everything we can to make the surgery a success if you decide to go along with it. We just want you to be aware of the risks involved."

"Who decides if you do the surgery?" Lucy asked.

"Normally, that would be up to the spouse," the man said, looking at Sue Ellen.

"I don't know if surgery is the best way to go," Sue Ellen murmured.

"How can you say that!" Jock demanded. "This surgery will let J.R. walk again."

"And if it doesn't work, he could be dead," Sue Ellen said coolly. "I need to think about this."

"Of course Mrs. Ewing," Dr. Pearson nodded, leaving the family alone.

Detective Horton entered the hospital and headed towards Jock. "Mr. Ewing, I realize that this is a difficult time for you and your family, but it's very important that we proceed with finding J.R.'s shooter. Do you of any people with strong motives for shooting J.R. Ewing?"

The entire family grew silent. J.R. had committed so many misdeeds and wronged so many people, the entire state could have a motive for shooting him. This last week alone J.R. had bankrupted an associate, and driven businessman to suicide.

It was all encircled with J.R.'s sneaky Southeast Asian deal. He had purchased oil wells on the coast of Southeast Asia with the intent of making a killing off the profit. Everyone in town knew about J.R.'s lucrative deal and wanted in on it. J.R. had always said no. But when he heard that there was going to be a change of government in the country, due to a violent revolution, and the wells were going to be nationalized and turned over to the government, he sold of 75% of his holdings to cut the loss. Within a matter of hours he swindled several fellow oilmen into purchasing the now worthless wells, which were owned by the South Asian government. No one was going to see a penny. Seth Stone, Andy Bradley, and Jordan Lee – members of a tight cartel in Dallas – jumped on board without asking any questions. It was too good of a deal to pass up, and J.R. instructed them to act quickly. Another buyer was Vaughn Leeland, the family banker. J.R. had a large score to settle with Vaughn – after he threatened to take Southfork away from the Ewings. Leeland had forced J.R. to mortgage Southfork in order to buy the oil leases. There was a great deal of production to be done on the wells and there were not coming in quickly enough. Vaughn called in J.R.'s loan, forcing him to confess the entire matter to his family. He hadn't told anyone about buying the leases and he was greeted with a thunderstorm of fury. Ellie was heartbroken at the thought of losing her precious home. Faced with no other option, she agreed to allow drilling on Southfork, to pay back the loan. Yet luck was on the Ewing's side, and the wells came in just in time, providing enough money to pay back the loan.

But that wasn't the end of J.R.'s troubles. Jock was furious with his son, for buying leases without saying anything, and for mortgaging the house. He told J.R. that his days of free reign at Ewing Oil were over, and he moved back to the office to keep his sneaky son in check. J.R. hated having a watchdog at Ewing Oil, and he hated disappointing his father even more. He had decided that Vaughn was going to pay for what he did to the family.

J.R. found the perfect revenge in the oil leases. Greedy Vaughn jumped at the chance to make a large profit in Asia, never once assuming that J.R. was out to get him. Vaughn took out a twenty million dollar loan from another bank to pay for his share.

The day the wells became nationalized J.R. kept his cool, knowing that everyone around him was panicking. He didn't tell his family what he had done right away, not wanting any interference with his plan. Bobby was suspicious of J.R.'s deal, wondering how he could have known to sell those leases before the Asian government took control. Jock was proud of his son, and relieved that the family was able to sustain the losses. He defended J.R. to the slew of angry lease holders, challenging Jordan Lee when he accused J.R. of knowing about the revolution ahead of time. Jordan was the one who told the Ewings of Seth Stone's desperate ending, killing himself over the losses, and leaving his widowed wife Marilee Stone.

Vaughn stormed into the office, screaming at J.R. that he had been set up, and was now needing to pay back the twenty million dollar loan. He demanded reparation from J.R., who told him that he was sorry but that it wasn't his problem. Vaughn was humiliated and left Dallas, knowing that he could never return again.

"Mr. Ewing?" Detective Horton urged, "is there any names that you can give me at all?"

"There are a couple people with motive to shoot my son. Vaughn Leeland, Cliff Barnes, and Alan Beam are the men that come to mind."

"Thank-you, I'll be in touch."

Pam looked on in horror as Jock named her brother Cliff as a murder suspect. "Bobby, I need to leave," she said quickly. She had to find Cliff right away.

"Where is she going?" Kristin asked.

Bobby turned towards his father. "Why did you have to do that in front of her, Daddy? You don't know that Cliff shot J.R."

"Boy, after everything that we've been through with that family, I've got every reason in the world to think that Cliff would shoot him. And right now I'm too concerned about J.R. to care about what Pamela thinks about her brother."

"You mentioned Alan Beam," Lucy said quietly.

"Lucy, it's no secret that J.R. and Alan are enemies," Bobby said. "Alan has just as much a motive as anyone else in shooting J.R."

Kristin couldn't help but smile at the mention of Alan Beam's name. Bobby was right, he was the perfect suspect. Only Kristin knew of all of the dirty dealings between J.R. and Alan. How J.R. had used Alan for the sole purpose of destroying Cliff Barnes, and was ready to send him away when the job was done. Alan threatened to fight him – refusing to leave Dallas. But J.R. had enough weight to make the move happen.

_It's really too perfect, _Kristin thought to herself. _All of those suspects to hunt down and question, those insipid detectives will be busy for months. And poor darling J.R, he can choose between being paralyzed or dead. Some choice, but that's what you get for being evil._

_*****_

Pam ran into Cliff's unlocked apartment. _Tell me he didn't skip town_, Pam silently pleaded. _It'll only look worse for him if he did_. Pam eyed his closed suitcase and breathed a sigh of relief; her brother was still in Dallas. But for how long?

The shrill sound of the phone centered Pam's thoughts. "Hello?"

"Pam?"

"Oh, Cliff. I'm at your apartment. Where are you? I'm so worried about you? Jock Ewing named you as a suspect for shooting J.R."

"I know, Pam. They've been holding me in the police station for hours."

"Oh Cliff," Pam silently cried.

"It's okay, Pammy, guess what? The bullets in my gun don't match the one's in the shooter's gun."

Pam breathed a sigh of relief, not wanting to believe that her brother could have tried to kill J.R. Though the thought was always in the back of her mind. "That's wonderful."

"Can you pick me up at the station, Pam? They're telling me I can go home."

"I'm on my way."

*****

Ellie paced the hospital grounds. One bullet had been removed, and the other was in a deadly position. _What is going to happen to my baby boy?_ Ellie smiled slightly, she hadn't called J.R. her baby boy in years. He was Jock's boy through and through. Her husband took J.R. to Ewing Oil when he was five years old and he never looked back. Gary was _her _boy, and he would be coming home soon.

Sue Ellen fixed her eyes on the floor, her mind overflowing with questions about J.R., whether he would live through the next few days, and what would happen when he woke up.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Bobby joked, taking a seat by his sister-in-law. Sue Ellen had always been special to Bobby. He knew about her troubles with J.R., and that she was no match for his power. He had vowed to protect her in any way he could, making sure that she never lost John Ross. He had tried to leave Southfork, which he now saw as a selfish action. There were too many people who needed him here. His father, mother, J.R., Sue Ellen. Pam would have to understand Bobby's reasons for staying on at the ranch… indefinitely.

"I thought you were leaving, Bobby," Sue Ellen whispered, hurt by Bobby's betrayal. If J.R. hadn't been shot, he would have had his way with her, and she would be confounded to the sanitarium.

"I'm not going anywhere, Sweetheart." Sue Ellen looked at him, trying to tell if he was serious. "Pam and I are moving back to Southfork, and we'll both be there to help J.R…. and you," he whispered.

"How do I know that you're telling me the truth, Bobby? Did you know that J.R. was going to put be back in the hospital? He would have done it too; no one would have been there to stop him."

Bobby gripped Sue Ellen's shoulders. "Whatever problems you and J.R. may have had need to be pushed aside. He needs you, Sue Ellen."

"I know," Sue Ellen nodded, "And I am going to be there for him.

"Excuse me?" One of the nurses stepped forward. "Mr. Ewing has woken up."

Ellie's eyes brightened at the thought of seeing her son. "May we see him?"

"Of course." The Ewings followed one-by-one to the large private room at the corner. In the middle of the room, lying on a bed, was the infamous J.R. Ewing.

Sue Ellen Ewing caught her breath as she gazed at the lifeless body. _J.R. I swear, if you pull out of this, I'll be the perfect wife; I'll never take you for granted again. _She closed her eyes, the image of seeing him in a hurt state too painful to bear.

"J.R.," Miss Ellie whispered, getting her son's attention. Her voice trembled with joy and concern as she edged closer to the bed with Jock. It was a relief to see her baby boy alive.

"Hello, Mamma," J.R. said softly, acknowledging the presence of the other members of his family.

"How you feeling, Boy?" Jock asked gently. His normal stance of power was missing, he was hunched over, and his eyes were dark, betraying his concern over his son. For once, Jock Ewing didn't have the power that he craved; even he didn't have the power to pull J.R. out of the hospital bed.

"Fine, Daddy. I'm still alive," J.R. joked lightly.

"That you are," Miss Ellie nodded.

"Where's that wife of yours, Bob? Didn't she care enough to come and see ol' J.R.?" J.R. asked, smirking at his younger brother.

Bobby smiled at J.R. cutting remark. _His attitude hasn't died, that's for sure. _"Pam's with her brother, she'll be here tomorrow J.R."

J.R. looked closely at Sue Ellen. Her eyes were heavy and her face was streaked with tears. _Don't tell me that woman is starting to care for me now? _She was one of the last people that J.R. expected to see. _Did she get thrown out of every bar in town? _

J.R.'s gaze turned to anger when he saw Kristin. She was supposed to be long gone – to Hawaii. He'd have to take care of her when he got well.

Detective Horton came into the room. "Glad to see you're awake, Mr. Ewing. I was wondering, do you think that you could point out the shooter?"

J.R. closed his eyes. His mamma and daddy would never hurt him – he had frustrated them plenty over the years, but he knew that they loved him. Lucy didn't care enough about him to see him gone; she was too wrapped up in her own little world. Bobby – well Bobby was his brother – and they had come into many confrontations together, especially since Pamela came along, but J.R. wanted to believe that his brother loved him, and wouldn't want him dead. Pam – Pam would want J.R. dead, that was for certain, but J.R. figured that she didn't have the heart to pull the trigger.

J.R. returned his eyes to Sue Ellen. Their marriage would be described as dysfunctional at best. They both openly used one another to get what they wanted – he wanted a trophy wife, she wanted the Ewing name and money. Lately J.R. had gotten tired of their little arrangement, and apparently she did too. When she asked him for a divorce, he didn't bat an eyelash, all he wanted was to keep his son with him. Trouble was that Sue Ellen wanted John Ross with her. _That woman is capable of anything if she's pressed against a wall._

J.R.'s eyes remained fixed on his wife. "I don't know who did it," he answered.

Detective Horton nodded and left the room.

Sue Ellen examined her husband. _Why is he looking at me like that? Like he thinks that I'm guilty? What am I saying; I very well could be guilty._

Sue Ellen began to tremble. "Easy, Honey," Bobby said gently, supporting her arms. "Why don't I take you, Kristin, and Lucy home?"

"That's a good idea, Bobby," Ellie said. "Your daddy and I would like a few moments alone with J.R."

Bobby led the harem out the door, each individual being silent. Everything was uncertain now; there were no guarantees.


	2. Chapter 2: Decisions

The nighttime crickets of Southfork kept Sue Ellen Ewing awake. She felt strange and alone in the giant king-sized bed in the room that she shared with J.R. She knew she shouldn't feel too out of place – after all, J.R. had left her to suffer many sleepless nights while he was off with his various women.

But this time Sue Ellen wasn't thinking about J.R.'s extra ladies. She had been thinking of Dusty Farlow – the noble rodeo cowboy who tried to rescue her from J.R. They met at a Ewing barbeque and it was a clear case of love at first sight for both parties. Dusty came to Sue Ellen at a time when she needed someone to rely on in her life. She couldn't bring herself to turn to her husband or his family. Sue Ellen had been sinking – and Dusty was the life preserver to rescue her. The meetings were secret and clandestine – stolen mornings at a coffee shop – , which eventually grew to the passionate moments in a hotel room, where Sue Ellen would find herself sneaking away for an entire weekend just to be with him.

He wanted her to leave J.R., and unlike Cliff, he had the power and money to stand up to him and fight for Sue Ellen. The plan was for Sue Ellen and John Ross to move to the Southern Cross Ranch in San Angelo, Texas. A different county than Braddock, where J.R. would have no influence. After much cajoling, Sue Ellen had agreed to leave J.R. She couldn't live with him anymore, and John Ross deserved better than the hell of Southfork.

Sue Ellen waited at a hotel room for Dusty. He had been running late and she became concerned. Turning on the television, she discovered that Dusty had met his fate in a plane crash – he died trying to save her. Sue Ellen was broken hearted over her lost lover. It was Dusty's death that sent her back to the bottle and back to Southfork.

The last few days she had been in a hazy, drunk stupor. Though she hadn't touched the stuff since she found out about J.R.'s shooting. She was going to sober up, and find out what happened.

_Lord, please tell me that I didn't shoot him. I can't remember where I was or what I did. No matter how J.R. treated me in the past – I never wanted him dead. You've just got to believe me. You've got to believe me. _"YOU'VE GOT TO BELIEVE ME!" she screamed, thrashing around on the bed. Sue Ellen rose her head, her forehead dripping with sweat as the bedroom door opened, revealing a concerned Pamela.

"Sue Ellen," Pamela called, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. "Are you alright?" Pam eyed her sister-in-law's countenance, the frown lines, the reddened cheeks, and the perspiration. She knew that she wasn't alright at all, but then again, no one was.

"Oh Pam," Sue Ellen cried out exasperated.

"You must have had an awful dream," Pam reasoned, gently lowering Sue Ellen back down on the bed.

"I don't know what's happening to me," Sue Ellen said in a panicked voice.

Pam gently brushed Sue Ellen's hair off her forehead as Bobby came into the dimly lit room. "Sue Ellen, Sue Ellen what happened?" Bobby asked, going to the other side of the bed.

"She had a bad dream," Pam said softly.

"Oh Honey," Bobby said gently, taking Sue Ellen's hand. "It'll all be alright."

"How can you say that?" Sue Ellen asked. "The doctors haven't told us a thing, he's only just woken up, I don't know if he'll ever be able to walk again, I don't know…"

"Shhh," Bobby said, squeezing her hand. "You're worrying won't do anyone any good. Now that J.R.'s awake, we all need to be there for him, and you know that you can't do that when you're like this."

Pam nodded her head methodically, taking Bobby's words in her mind. _We all need to be there for him._ Pam tried to smile, hiding her disappointment in being forced to stay at Southfork for who knew how long. There was no way she and Bobby could leave with the family like this, and whether Pam loved them or not, they were her family, and they needed her and Bobby, leaving was not an option. But she didn't know half of the situation – that she was now the wife of the President of Ewing Oil. Pam opened her mouth to speak, but the frantic cry of John Ross cut her off.

"My baby," Sue Ellen shouted, struggling to get out of the bed.

"No Sue Ellen," Bobby ordered. "You need your rest.

"I'll go look on John Ross," Pam smiled as she left the bedroom.

"He doesn't know what happened," Sue Ellen cried. "He may never see his daddy again."

Bobby gave Sue Ellen a reassuring smile. "Now Honey, you know that's not true. We both know that J.R. can survive anything, and he'll survive this. You just need to give it time."

Sue Ellen closed her eyes. "I feel so alone, so afraid."

Bobby pulled a chair over the bed. "Would you like me to stay with you tonight?" he asked. Sue Ellen said nothing as sleep overcame her, and Bobby leaned back in the chair, keeping a strong vigil over his sister-in-law.

-----

Morning came all too soon in Dallas as the sun crept over Southfork, though no one had gotten very much sleep. Jock spent most of the night pacing the floor, cursing the fates for dealing the Ewings a bad hand. At that moment, the only thing Jock could even think of was his son, not Ewing Oil, but J.R., his first-born, the one who had given him his very first grandson. Jock thought back to all of the moments that he took for granted with J.R. – camping trips that were never frequent enough, dinners that were dedicated to business only. He had always seen J.R. as a worker, an oilman, rather than a son, part of himself.

"You're going to wear a hole in the floor," Ellie said as she joined her husband in the kitchen.

"I don't give a damn about the floors, Ellie; all I care about is J.R."

"I feel the same way," she said softly. "There is so much unsaid between him and me – between all of us. I don't even know how long Bobby and Pam are staying."

"Indefinitely," Jock assured her. "Bob and I had a talk. He's taking over the presidency at Ewing Oil."

"Jock," Ellie opened her mouth in awe, "Is that the right thing to do?"

"What else is there to do? J.R. can't run the company, I won't leave his side. Having Bobby run Ewing Oil ensures that he and Pam stay in Dallas. That's what we both want right?"

"I don't want my baby running that business by himself. You know what the company did to J.R."

"Bobby is not going to be by himself. I'll keep an eye on him. It won't be forever." Ellie still appeared uncertain. "Someone has to take care of the family business while all of this is going on."

Ellie nodded her head. "Gary is coming this afternoon – Lucy is picking him up at the airport."

"All of our boys will be at Southfork soon enough."

"Do you really believe that?" Ellie asked.

"I have to," Jock said determined. "I won't believe differently."

Jock's confidence provided a short relief for Ellie. She was thrilled that Gary, her middle son, was coming back to the ranch. He hadn't left on the best of terms, abandoning not only Lucy but also the love of his life, Valene Clemmens, at the ranch. Jock had harbored a loathing for his middle child, saying that he was too weak, wasn't doing the Ewing name proud. Ellie regretted letting Gary leave so quickly, allowing Jock to have his way with him. She lost decades with her son because she allowed Jock carte blanche when it came to raising the boys. He dictated what was expected of them, and what they were to become. Over the years she had seen J.R. and Bobby fight for their father's approval and she hoped with all of her heart that the shooting could be a wakeup call for the entire family. She wouldn't have any more fighting going on in her father's home – in or out of the office.

Ellie brought her coffee cup to the sink. "I'm going to get ready to go to the hospital."

Jock followed her into the bedroom, both wondering what condition their son would be in when they arrived.

-----

Kristin sat in the Ewing condo, her sipping a glass of wine from the Ewing stock. Everything around her had been given to her by J.R. and the Ewings. Walking to the window, she wondered how her older sister was feeling at the moment; her husband stagnated in an unknown medical state, her fate at Southfork currently up in the air. _If something dreadful were to happen to J.R., what would happen to her, _Kristin wondered. She imagined Jock and Ellie taking John Ross to raise themselves in the way they did Lucy, leaving Sue Ellen to the streets. _She could lose everything, _Kristin thought, walking to the closet to pick out an outfit for the hospital.

_Then there is the matter of her innocence or lack thereof. Every venomous word she spewed against her husband is held against her by her so-called family. She doesn't even remember what happened the night she was shot. It's too perfect – it really is._

Kristin brushed her long dark curls and headed out the door, hailing a cab to the hospital. _I was hoping to only teach one of them a lesson, but both works just fine_, she smiled, checking her complexion in the front mirror of the car. _And if she can't get convicted, there are plenty of other victims to choose from._ No one would even suspect her with everything else swirling around – she fit right in.

------

Dallas Memorial Hospital buzzed with excitement as neurosurgeon Dr. Kyle Roclaire arrived on the scene. Media swarmed outside the hospital, interested in any tidbit regarding Mr. Ewing's condition, or information on the famed doctors to treat him. The Ewing family was ushered in by Detective Horton sans Lucy, who was waiting at the ranch for her father to come in.

"Your son is awake and well," Dr. Pearson said, attempting to comfort the family. "Have you given any more consideration to the surgery Mrs. Ewing?"

"I still have to consider the options," Sue Ellen said quietly, to Jocks' anger and dismay.

"There is nothing to think about, Sue Ellen. This surgery can save him. That's what you want isn't it?"

Sue Ellen opened her mouth to speak, but Ellie cut her off and ushered Jock away. "I won't have you upsetting that girl, she's been through enough as it is," Ellie said, putting in change for a vending machine coffee.

"Ellie, family or not, she's a suspect," Jock said. "You know how bad her relationship with J.R. has been – and with all that drinking – she's mentally and emotionally unstable."

Ellie sighed, bringing the warm drink to her lips. "I am not going to let her hurt J.R., but I'm willing to give her the benefit of the doubt, and you should too."

Jock muttered about Sue Ellen's ability to be a wife and mother as Ellie looked at the hospital clock, watching the minutes go by. _Every second he's in that bed, I worry about him._

Sue Ellen tapped on Dr. Brandon Pearson's shoulder and asked to speak with him privately. The doctor led Mrs. Ewing to small office and smiled at her. "Is something wrong, Mrs. Ewing?"

Sue Ellen let out a deep sigh. "I'm concerned about J.R.'s upcoming surgery." Folding her hands in her lap, Sue Ellen fought back tears. "I don't want to lose him."

Dr. Pearson handed Sue Ellen a tissue. "I understand your concerns Mrs. Ewing, and I'm glad that you are taking your time in thinking this through. Once you make a decision, you can't go back. But let me assure you again that we have one of the best neurosurgeons in the southwest. I wouldn't be recommending the surgery for your husband if I thought there was any great risk to his health."

"The thought of choosing between him being paralyzed or dead…."

"Or walking again," Dr. Pearson added. "Our greatest hope is to get your husband back to his normal state. What do you think he would want?"

"Oh I know he'd want that surgery," Sue Ellen laughed lightly. "He's probably upset enough as it is being cooped up in a hospital."

Dr. Pearson laughed. "Dr. Roclaire has an opening later today, would you like to meet him and address your concerns?"

"I would love to," Sue Ellen said, trying to smile.

-----

Pam served Cliff another plate of eggs in his apartment in one of the lower-end sections of Dallas.

"It's official," Cliff muttered, slamming his fork into his plate, not bothering to thank Pam for stopping by to cook breakfast. "The DA wants me to take a hiatus from the office until this whole thing blows over."

"That's not fair," Pam said. "You didn't shoot J.R., that was already proven."

Cliff sighed and took a large bite. "There's bad publicity Pamela, I was listed as a suspect, my name was splashed across papers everywhere. The DA sees me as a liability."

"They aren't going to fire you are they?" Pam asked, concerned. Cliff had suffered several career setbacks in the past year alone and Pam didn't think it was right for him to have another.

"Not likely," Cliff said. "But what am I supposed to do without any income?"

"I'll help you," Pam promised.

Cliff laughed at his sister. "You think your husband will let you just 'give' me Ewing money. He probably thinks I still had something to do with shooting his brother."

Pam frowned slightly. "Bobby knows that you didn't shoot J.R. And it doesn't have to be Ewing money – I can give you part of my salary from The Store."

Cliff looked at his sister. "I don't know when I could pay you back."

Pam took Cliff's hand. "You don't have to, Cliff. We're family, and it's not like I need the money – the Ewings provide plenty," she laughed.

"I still want to work," Cliff grumbled.

"Have you ever thought about starting out on your own – with your own law-firm?"

"Where would I get the money for that?" Cliff asked sarcastically.

Pam brushed off Cliff's angry attitude. "If you found the right partner, you could be your own boss – make your own decisions."

"There isn't a line of people waiting to do business with me these days," Cliff reminded her.

"Don't lose hope," Pam said as she took the plates to the sink. "If you can't work as an attorney, there's always politics."

Cliff pondered his sister's words as he swallowed the last of his juice.

------

Lucy Ewing anxiously jumped up and down behind a large crowd of spectators waiting for the flight from California to land at the Dallas/Fort Worth Airport. Spotting a tall man with light blond hair, Lucy screamed and pushed herself forward.

"Daddy." Lucy hugged her father, Gary Ewing, as tight as she could. The last time she had seen him was when he married her mother Valene after years of being apart. He was now living in California with her.

"Hey Lucy." Gary took her to get his luggage and they headed for the car.

Lucy started the engine and headed for Southfork. Gary was going to get situated and drop off his luggage before going to the hospital with Lucy.

"I can't believe it took something like this for me to come back to Dallas," Gary muttered as he played with his fingers.

"Well no one thought this would happen," Lucy said, keeping her blue eyes on the road. "Though I guess I shouldn't be surprised – Uncle J.R. had a lot of enemies."

Gary turned and laughed at his outspoken daughter. "Lucy Anne Ewing!"

"Well it's true," Lucy said with a small smile. "There are plenty of men in Dallas – in the United States – that would love to take a shot at J.R. Ewing. He's hurt a lot of people."

"No one deserves to be shot," Gary said. "And I won't have you talking like that in front of your grandma and grandpa. We need to be supportive."

Lucy nodded her head. "I am sorry that he got shot – no matter how much he deserved it."

"Lucy…."

Lucy stopped at a red light and turned to her father. "You mean you don't feel a bit satisfied that J.R.'s in the hospital?"

"Am I happy that my older brother was shot?" Gary asked. "No, I am not."

"After what he did to you and mamma," Lucy said under her breath, recalling the vicious way J.R. threw Valene off the ranch, forbidding her to see her daughter, and actively keeping them apart when she came back. "I'm having trouble finding sympathy for him," Lucy said honestly. "I can't forgive and forget."

"You don't have to do either of those things right now, Lucy," Gary said quietly. "I'll never forget what J.R. did to me and your mamma for all those years, but I did forgive him – I had to." Lucy looked at her father she put the car into drive. "I forgave J.R. because it was the only way I could move on with my life." Gary watched the scenery around him. "I can't spend my life obsessed with the past; spreading hate, wanting revenge – that would be giving him control over my life – and I won't do that anymore. For years I let your granddaddy and your uncle tell me how I should live and with whom; now I'm making my own choices. If I can forgive J.R., and get past what he did, then I can have a new life, with new possibilities."

Lucy was quiet as she pulled into Southfork. Her father had managed or seemed to have managed to make peace with her Uncle J.R. "The only reason I'm being supportive at all is for Grandma and Granddaddy," Lucy muttered as she got out of the car, with Gary following her inside.

-----

Sue Ellen watched her husband sleep in his surgical room through the large glass window. Taking a deep sigh, nightmarish thoughts raced through her mind about the hours before his shooting. He had threatened to put her in a sanitarium, keeping her from their son. Keeping her away long enough to get a quick and painless divorce, with sole custody of John Ross. _He'd paint me as a hopeless drunk, _she imagined bitterly. _He was all ready to have me sent away for good._ Sue Ellen traced the glass with her index finger. _Desperate people do desperate things – and I can't remember half of the things I do when I'm drinking. _More than anything, Sue Ellen wanted to convince herself that she hadn't pulled the trigger that night at Ewing Oil, but the fact remained that she had a gun with her when she last saw J.R. She had placed it in her purse with the intent to use it on him. Her final session with Dr. Elby did little to ease her pain. She was a woman scorned, angry, and frustrated. Her mind had been made up. The last thing she remembered was leaving the physiatrist's office – with her gun. Hours later, she awoke at the airport, not knowing what had happened.

Dr. Kyle Roclaire tapped Mrs. Ewing on the shoulder, waiting to introduce himself. "Mrs. Ewing?" he smiled. A young man in his 40's looked into the eyes of the woman in front of him. He saw fear, concern, anxiety, but he also saw beauty.

"Dr. Roclaire," Sue Ellen said, trying to hide her tears. She studied the man in front of her. _He seems so young to be a doctor, _she thought quietly, taking in his sharp profile.

"Why don't you come over to my office and we can talk," he said, offering her his arm.

Without thinking, Sue Ellen accepted the doctor's invitation and followed him to a large office in the back of the building.

"It's very nice to meet you Mrs. Ewing," Dr. Roclaire said, offering her a cup of coffee.

Sue Ellen smiled and took her drink. "If you don't mind me asking, how long have you been practicing medicine?"

Kyle Roclaire smiled confidently, pointing to his diploma on the wall. "I've been working in neurology for over ten years." He lifted a pen off his desk. "Dr. Pearson said you had concerns over your husband's surgery."

"It seems very risky," Sue Ellen said quietly, gripping her seat.

Dr. Roclaire nodded his head. "The final bullet is in a very precarious position, Mrs. Ewing."

Sue Ellen opened her mouth to speak. "I don't want to lose my husband," she said firmly.

The doctor nodded his head, admiring the woman's resolve. "I completely understand Mrs. Ewing. The reason that we go over the risks is so that you can make the most informed decision possible."

Sue Ellen nodded her head. "If something were to go wrong with the surgery – he could die." She closed her eyes to block out the pain.

"That's the worst case scenario," Dr. Roclaire continued. "It's my job to see that that doesn't happen. If the surgery goes well – your husband will be able to walk again, he will get well."

"If you didn't do the surgery – he would never walk again?"

"The bullet is near his spinal canal, Mrs. Ewing, a very sensitive area. He wouldn't be able to walk without the surgery."

"So I have to choose between a bedridden husband, or a dead husband," Sue Ellen said softly, not liking either option.

"Or a husband that can walk," Dr. Roclaire pointed out. "Think of the possibilities of the surgery – your husband can have his life back."

"Is it worth the risk?" Sue Ellen asked herself.

"Only you can decide that, Mrs. Ewing," Dr. Roclaire said gently. "As his wife, you control what happens."

Sue Ellen let out a sigh. "His father is bent on having this surgery. He's convinced that it will go well."

"There's an excellent change that it could, Sue Ellen. I've got the best medical team in the country on my side." Sue Ellen seemed unconvinced. "You don't have much time left to think Mrs. Ewing; a decision needs to be made quickly. The more time the bullet is in the body…."

"I understand," Sue Ellen nodded.

"How does Mr. Ewing feel about the surgery?"

Sue Ellen tucked her hair behind her ear. "I haven't been able to speak with him about it yet." There had been so many people going in and out of his room in the last few days that she hadn't been able to speak to him alone. "I can imagine that he'll be all for it, he'll be devastated if he can never walk again."

Dr. Roclaire nodded his head. "You can come to me with any concerns, Mrs. Ewing; I'm here for you and your family." They both stood up and walked for the door. "I'm sure you'll be able to make the right decision," Dr. Roclaire said, patting her shoulder. "You seem very concerned for your husband's wellbeing."

"I love him very much," Sue Ellen said softly, realizing that that was the first time she had admitted that she loved J.R. out loud in months. _I've always loved him; nothing that's happened between us has changed that. He's my husband – and I can't let him go just yet._

-----

Gary and Lucy came into the hospital lobby, waving at Jock and Ellie.

"Gary," Ellie said happily, hugging her second and arguably favorite son.

"Mamma," Gary said, inhaling her scent. He loved his mother very much, and leaving her and Lucy were the hardest things he had ever done. If he could have it any other way, he would have stayed at Southfork with Valene, but in his heart, he knew it was not possible.

"Gary," Jock said, extending his hand for a firm shake. Gary looked his father in the eye and greeted him. They had both come a long way in creating their truce together. Jock had been a primary catalyst for Gary's early departure from Southfork, the pressure was too great for him and he left the family. Jock saw his son as weak, irresponsible for leaving the mother of his child and his daughter. After meeting each other a few months ago, Jock and Gary were able to reconnect and the promise of a new relationship was created.

"How's J.R.?" Gary asked his mother.

"He's stable so far," Ellie said relieved. "But he may not be able to walk."

Gary gasped at the thought of his older brother, always on the move, ready to pounce at a moment's notice, being unable to walk.

"There's a surgery that he could undergo," Ellie continued.

Jock struggled to keep from berating Sue Ellen once again for her reluctance to commit to the surgery and brought Gary and Lucy over to the hospital room.

Bobby waited by the doors for his wife Pamela to come back from seeing Cliff. He hadn't told her that he was now President of Ewing Oil, and he knew that she wouldn't take the news well. He had promised her that they would finally leave, that there would be no more Ewings and Ewing Oil causing rifts in their marriage. Pam was counting on leaving Southfork as soon as J.R. returned home from the hospital, but with Bobby running the business until J.R. could return, it seemed that they would be staying at Southfork for a few months.

Pamela had always felt like an outsider at Southfork ranch. Not one family member welcomed her the day she moved in. It had taken Miss Ellie a few days to be comfortable around her newest daughter-in-law, the girl raised by her old flame, Digger Barnes. Lucy had remained suspicious of Pamela, withholding any approval or disdain, until she was sure that Pam could be trusted. To this day, Jock and J.R. had never truly accepted her as a Ewing, though Jock was friendlier to her than J.R. ever was. Jock's lifelong feud with Digger Barnes existed to this day, even though Digger had passed away, and Jock held some of his harsh feelings for Digger towards his daughter-in-law Pamela. Jock was also put out by Pamela's assertive lifestyle. She insisted on having a career of her own, allying with her brother Cliff, which often put her in the middle of Barnes/Ewing feud arguments. But Pam was never a quitter, and she slowly carved her own niche at Southfork, earning the love of Miss Ellie and Lucy and the tolerance of Sue Ellen and Jock.

Pam burst through the door, her hair flying around her as she fought the unkind fall wind. "How's Gary?" she asked breathlessly.

"He's with mamma and daddy," Bobby took his wife's coat and hung it up. "They seem really happy to see him."

"I'm sure they are," Pam said as Bobby ushered her down the hall. "I know how Miss Ellie misses him."

"I've missed him too." Bobby put quarters into the coffee machine for a drink. "Who knows, mamma may be able to convince him to stay at the ranch for a while."

Pam looked at Bobby mentioning the ranch. "How much longer do you think we'll be staying Bobby?" she asked gently.

Bobby looked at his wife, concern was in her eyes and he wanted to tell her the truth. "We'll talk about that later," he promised her, giving her a quick peck on the lips.

-----

Sue Ellen methodically moved in her husband's hospital bedroom, rearranging the furniture while he talked anxiously on the telephone to South East Asia.

"Hank I am expecting you to keep me posted on every little detail over there – you hear me!" J.R. put down the phone and winced around him. He hated being in hospitals, he felt like a caged animal. He glanced over at his wife, adjusting the blinds for the windows.

"I wish you would focus more on rest," Sue Ellen said as she walked back to the bed. "The doctors are expecting you to relax."

"How can I relax, there's a whole world going on and I'm stuck here!"

Sue Ellen gave her husband a small smile and reached down to fluff his pillow. She believed that if she cared enough – and she truly did care about her husband – that any guilt over the shooting would disappear.

"What do you think you are doing?" J.R. grumbled as he sat up.

"I'm trying to make you more comfortable," Sue Ellen said quietly. "These hospital rooms aren't exactly cozy."

"I mean why are you here?" J.R. grabbed her arm and forced her to look at him. Sue Ellen saw frustration, anger, paranoia. _I haven't done anything, _she thought silently.

"You are my husband," Sue Ellen whispered.

"You decide that I'm your husband right now?" J.R. scoffed. Sue Ellen frowned, slightly afraid. "We've been estranged for about a year, you've attacked me, tried to keep me from my child – tear my family apart…."

"J.R. please," Sue Ellen begged.

"We aren't exactly a happy couple, Sue Ellen," J.R. pointed out bluntly. "We haven't shared any love; we don't even sleep in the same bed on most nights."

"We can change that," Sue Ellen pleaded.

J.R. smirked at his wife, his anger and frustration over the entire situation taking over. "Why do you want to change that, Sue Ellen? You trying to build up a nice image for yourself?" J.R. shook his head and continued. "Let me guess: 'Loving wife stands by her husband's side while he awaits a lifesaving surgery'? Can't beat that can you?"

Sue Ellen began to tremble as she lowered her head and focused on the floor tiles. She couldn't tell if he hated her, hated the situation, or if he truly believed that she had pulled the trigger.

"J.R…."

"You're not getting my son," J.R. said fiercely. "That's what all this boils down to isn't it? Little John Ross? He is one of the few good things in my life right now and I will be damned if my lush of a wife takes him away from me!"

A tear fell down Sue Ellen's cheek. "I am not going to take him away from you – I don't want a divorce…"

"That isn't your decision Darlin'," J.R. interrupted. "I call the shots in this relationship – we may as well be truthful with one another. There's no need for you to play the loving wife anymore. In a couple months – you'll be a bad memory."

The tears fell harder down her cheeks. She couldn't understand why he was lashing out at her – when they should be growing closer together. J.R. eyed her emotions, and rather than comfort her, he became more enraged. "Do us both a favor and leave Sue Ellen!" he said harshly.

Sue Ellen stood up on her wobbly legs and reached for a tissue. "J.R…."

"Get out of my sight!" he ordered.

Sue Ellen grabbed her purse and left – flying past Miss Ellie, Jock, Pam, Lucy, Bobby, and Gary.

Pam looked at her sister-in-law worried. "I'm going after her."

Bobby pulled Pam back. "I'll talk to her," he said as he headed for the door, ignoring his father's angry stare.

Sue Ellen blindly ran into the parking lot, ignoring gossipers in the parking lot, who knew exactly who she was – who all of the Ewings were. It wasn't every day that the son of a Texas dynasty was shot.

"Sue Ellen!" Bobby called as Sue Ellen opened the door of the station wagon.

"You should be with the family," Sue Ellen said coolly, brushing away her tears.

"Are you alright?" Bobby asked concerned, grabbing her arm.

"Do you care?" she asked.

Bobby looked at her puzzled and confused. "Honey, I've cared about you since the day you became J.R.'s wife."

Sue Ellen shook her head. "You didn't care about me when you left Southfork for good with Pam. You didn't even say goodbye to me! You were going to leave me with _him_," Sue Ellen spat, referring to J.R.'s not-so-empty threat of throwing her into the sanitarium again.

Bobby released Sue Ellen's hand. "Sue Ellen…."

"You promised to take care of me!" she shouted. "You told me that you would keep J.R. from sending me away – from keeping me from my son!"

"I had to leave Southfork."

"At my expense," Sue Ellen shot back. "Maybe you're not as noble as you think, brother-in-law." Sue Ellen opened the car door and climbed in.

"What happened between you and J.R.?" Bobby asked.

"Ask him," Sue Ellen said as she dried her eyes, putting the car into reverse.

Bobby stood dumbfounded as he watched Sue Ellen drive away. It had never once occurred to him that his leaving would put Sue Ellen in jeopardy. He was too caught up with leaving to think of the responsibilities that rested at home – to Sue Ellen, Lucy, his mother, and father. "What have I done?" Bobby asked. He was now forced to stay at Southfork, and afraid to tell his wife. He was caught with no way out.

Jock and Gary shared stories with J.R. in the hospital bed, J.R. doing his very best to be in a good mood for his father. He couldn't help but think about the way he had treated Sue Ellen, he lashed out at her, attacking in the same way he had done for years. He questioned her motives – he found them justified given their previous history. He relied on that reasoning to assuage his fears.

J.R. looked at Gary, wondering when his other brother would be leaving for California. _The last thing I need right now is him staying at Southfork, pretty soon he'll be bringing that waitress wife of his – mamma will never want them to leave, and then Lucy will find more reasons to stay at the ranch._ J.R. laughed his trademark laugh – the first thing he would do when he got out of the hospital would be finding a way to send his black sheep brother back to the West Coast.

Bobby knocked on the door and came in next.

Jock beckoned Bobby to come in. "I never thought I'd see the day when all three of my boys were together again," he said in a low voice, regretting the fact that it had to be a tragedy that brought the family together. "Gary was just telling us that he'll be staying at Southfork for a while."

Bobby shook Gary's hand. "Any chance of Valene coming down with you?"

"I don't know about that yet," Gary said uncomfortably.

"Valene's having second thoughts?" J.R. asked curiously, hiding a small smirk.

"The important thing is that you're here," Jock reminded him. "You don't know what this means to your mamma and to me."

"Speaking of mamma, I think I'm going to go see her," Gary said.

Bobby looked at his father. "Daddy, would you mind if I had moment alone with J.R.?" he asked.

Jock followed Gary out the door and Bobby took a seat next to the bed.

"I've been meaning to talk to you Bob," J.R. began. "What's this about you running Ewing Oil on your own - you know you're not ready for that."

Bobby stared at his brother. "Daddy seems to think that I am. And whether or not you think I'm ready or capable – I don't have a choice; you can't run a multi-million dollar company from a hospital bed. You'll need therapy and rest J.R. – it will be a long time before you're back to your old self."

"I am not retiring," J.R. pointed out.

"No one's making you retire, you and daddy will be involved with Ewing Oil decisions, but I'll be running the offices." Bobby sighed, he could feel the burden on him already and he hadn't begun to work.

"How does your little wife feel about you taking over the family business?" J.R. asked.

"That is my business," Bobby said sternly. "I didn't come to talk about Ewing Oil – I came to talk about Sue Ellen."

"What about her?" J.R. asked gruffly, still regretting the way he had snapped at her.

"She left your room crying, J.R…."

"She is my wife and my business," J.R. pointed out.

"I don't like seeing her hurt," Bobby said, becoming agitated.

"Do you think I hurt her?" J.R. challenged.

"You want to know what I think," Bobby said, gearing up. "You haven't treated her right since the day you married her."

"She is none of your concern," J.R. argued, "I can take care of her myself. And I don't need you butting in."

"I'm only trying to help," Bobby said, calming himself down. "If you love her, truly love her then you'd do what's best for her."

J.R. grew quiet as he soaked in Bobby's words. He knew that once again, his little brother was right. "I just hope it isn't too late," J.R. thought gravely. He imagined her frightened, shaken by his words. He had abused her yet again, destroyed her spirit, broken her heart. She had come to in peace, in love, and it frightened him – to think that she could still love him after the ten years they had been together. He didn't want to admit that he loved her – his father had promoted the theory that showing emotion was a sign of weakness, so he spent his life cultivating a tough exterior, hiding behind his career and his tough persona to keep him from getting close to those he cared about. _I need to change, _he thought slowly, _for her, before I lose her for good._

"It isn't too late J.R. – she's still your wife," Bobby said.

J.R. looked at his brother. "I can't believe I've been married to her for ten years," he muttered.

"Neither can I," Bobby commented.

"I need you to do me a big favor," J.R. said, beckoning for his brother.

-----

Sue Ellen paced her bedroom frantically, debating between packing her bags for good or staking her claim at Southfork. The sun cast a shine on their wedding photo on the nightstand. _Same old J.R., _she thought under her breath, as she thumbed the photo. They both looked so happy together, a 'perfect match' or that was what everyone called them. _I think he may have finally given up on me._ Tears began to blur her vision as she sat on the bed. _Where did we go wrong, we were happy once, we had to be._

"Sue Ellen?" The soft voice of Pamela Barnes Ewing did little to lift Sue Ellen out of her trance.

Sue Ellen brushed a finger down her cheek. "It's over."

Pamela sat on the bed next to her sister-in-law. "What's over?"

Sue Ellen looked at the young woman next to her and dabbed her eyes. "My life my days at Southfork, my marriage. J.R. has made it very clear how he feels about me."

"I don't understand," Pam said softly, shaking her head. She knew how turbulent their marriage was, witnessing more dozens of fallouts, breakups, and shouting matches between them, but she never once thought that they would part ways.

"You wouldn't understand," Sue Ellen said, narrowing her eyes.

"Try me," Pam countered. "We really aren't so different you and I?"

"Really?" Sue Ellen scoffed. "You have Bobby's undying love; can I say the same about me and J.R.?"

"Sue Ellen, if you had a fight with J.R…."

Sue Ellen cut her off with her hand. "Do you know what it's like to love someone and not know if they love you back?"

Pam was silent as she nodded her head, thinking of Digger with his drunken ravings and binges – how he would lash out at her and Cliff. She also questioned Cliff's love for her – especially when she married Bobby. Digger had essentially disowned her, until he passed away and made peace with his daughter, but Cliff saw her role as a Ewing as an opportunity to get information and resources from the Ewings – something that he often did at Pam's expense.

"You give someone your heart…"

"And they don't care," Pam finished, "Because they are in it for themselves." Pam looked at her sister-in-law. "I still think you and J.R. have something special." Sue Ellen looked at Pam, her hazel eyes wide open. "You've been married to him for ten years," Pam said, "I hope someday Bobby and I are lucky enough to celebrate a ten year anniversary."

"I don't even know if they'll be an eleventh," Sue Ellen said softly, referring not only to J.R.'s health condition, but the fate of their marriage if he left the hospital.

"He'll live," Pam said, "And you two will find a way to work it out – you always seem to."

Sue Ellen nodded her head at Pam's observation. She had battled several storms with J.R. over the years, and they were still together, though they both believed they had reached the breaking point last year. _Are we still together because we love each other, or because we love torturing each other, _Sue Ellen thought with a smirk. "You are right about that Pamela, J.R. and I have been together for a long time – what I don't know is how much longer it will be."

-----

Kristin looked out the window of the Ewing condo as she contemplated the events of the past few days. _Why didn't the bullets go through him, _Kristin thought furiously, hating the current limbo that she was in, wondering if her dear brother-in-law would live or die. _His fate should have been sealed days ago._ Kristin breathed heavily; she knew if J.R. lived, her days in Dallas would be numbered. Kristin thrived on control, knowing secrets that others didn't. Right now she didn't know what was going to happen; one wrong move and her life could be over as she knew it. J.R. Ewing was not the type to forget old debts.

A stern knock on the condo door startled Kristin, who cowered in fear, wondering if it was Harry McSween, J.R.'s pet cop, waiting to finish the job of sending her away for good.

"Dallas Police, open the door," a stern male voice called out. Kristin ran towards the door and opened it.

"Ms. Kristin Shepard?" The man examined the young woman before him, clad in a low cut blue sundress and eyed her with a small smile. "I'm Detective Alex Horton." The man showed Kristin his badge as he walked into the room. "I have some questions I'd like to ask you."

"About the shooting of my brother-in-law J.R.?" Kristin asked, attempting to keep her voice calm.

"Actually, about your sister Sue Ellen."

"Sue Ellen?" Kristin asked, a small smile crossing her face. "What do you need to know?"

"Did she at any point in time see you the night her husband was shot?"

Kristin looked at the detective with a wide-eyed innocence that she had spent years using against unsuspecting victims. "As a matter of fact Detective. Horton, she was here at condo." She paused for dramatic effect as she continued to speak. "I was so concerned about her that night – she was ranting and raving all night long." Kristin walked into the kitchen portion of the condo and offered the detective a drink.

Detective Alex Horton shook his head, pulling out his pen and paper. "Ranting and raving," he said, his interest piqued, "Do you remember what she was talking about?"

Kristin frowned at the detective and shook her head. "All I was able to understand was that she 'had had enough of him' and 'was going to do something about it'." Kristin leaned forward, allowing the man to get an ample look at her body.

"Well," Alex Horton said, lowering his head to his paper, attempting to ignore Kristin's invitation, "Do you know who she was referring to?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Kristin asked, placing her hand on the detective's notepad. "It was her husband J.R. Ewing. It's no secret in Dallas that they've had their share of marital troubles," Kristin explained with a glint in her eye, referring to the paternity suit, and J.R.'s frequent business trips.

Detective Horton nodded his head as he pointedly removed her fingers from his paper. He had a job to do, and he wasn't about to let a woman get in the way of that. "And how long did Mrs. Ewing stay with you that night?"

Kristin placed her free hand under her chin and moaned softly. "I'd say an hour or so. I tried to get her to stay the night with me – she was in no condition to leave – she was so angry. I could smell the alcohol on her breath the moment she walked in the door."

"Did she give any indication of where she went next?"

"I couldn't rightly say," Kristin said apologetically. "Though her last words were – I am going to rid myself of him for good."

Detective Horton stood up and extended his hand to Kristin. "You have been very helpful Ms. Shepard."

"Please call me Kristin," she smiled. "And if there's anything more I can do for you, please let me know." Kristin turned her back against Detective Horton, swaying her hips as she moved to the kitchen.

"Yes I will," Detective Horton coughed as he headed for the door.

Kristin smiled as the door closed and breathed a sigh of relief. "What a fortunate coincidence that the good Dallas detective would come to me for answers," she said with a sly grin. "A very useful man to keep an eye on – for more than one reason." Kristin ran her fingers through her hair as she headed to the bedroom, near giddy over the recent events.

-----

Sue Ellen rested her head on the bed with little John Ross in her arms as thoughts ran through her mind. The surgery would be coming up, and she had yet to give her consent for the operation, due to the fear of losing him all together. _Is it selfish of me to want to keep him in any capacity possible, _Sue Ellen wondered, almost laughing at how she had gone from wanting her husband dead, to clinging for his life.

Bobby Ewing gently opened the door and smiled at his sister-in-law. "Am I disturbing you Sue Ellen?" he asked gently, taking a seat on the bed.

"No," Sue Ellen said slowly, sitting up, brushing the hair out of her face.

"About earlier…" Bobby began, referring to the discussion in the parking lot.

"Bobby, things were said," Sue Ellen interrupted, "We should just let it go." Sue Ellen gave Bobby a half-smile. "There's no need to fight."

"I never meant to hurt you," Bobby said, "And I would never let J.R. put you in any sanitarium," he promised.

"Did you know that he had the paperwork all finalized?" Sue Ellen asked him. "He would have had me sent away that night – but he got shot." Sue Ellen rustled little John on the bed. "He would have taken my son away from me."

"But you're safe now," Bobby promised.

"Am I?" Sue Ellen questioned quickly. "How long before you and Pamela leave again, and J.R. gets out of the hospital? He'll pick up right where he left off. He made that very clear this afternoon."

"Pamela and I are staying on Southfork."

Sue Ellen smirked at Bobby reaching for her hairbrush on the bedside table. "Are you really? Does Pamela know?" Sue Ellen hid a laugh, knowing how unhappy her optimistic sister-in-law would be at staying with the family.

"That's between myself and her," Bobby pointed out with a small smile. "I haven't had the opportunity to tell her."

"When is it a good opportunity to tell someone that they'll be kept in captivity for who knows how long?"

"I'm just saying that you aren't alone. I am going to take care of you Sue Ellen."

"For how long? Until it becomes inconvenient for you?" Sue Ellen sighed softly. "I don't blame you for trying to leave Bobby – we both know that you and Pam would be happier off Southfork, away from everyone."

"Right now I'm needed here," Bobby said. "For you, mamma, daddy…"

"Ewing Oil?" Sue Ellen asked with a glint in her eye. "Tell me, how soon did Jock ask you to run the company after finding out that his eldest son was shot?" she drawled.

"You can relax about your precious Ewing Oil," Bobby said, trying to keep his cool. "I have no intention of permanently running the company. It's only until J.R. gets on his feet."

"And does Pamela know about that?" Sue Ellen asked.

"What do you think?" Bobby asked.

"I think Pamela has no idea what she's getting into." Bobby opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off. "Don't worry, I won't tell her about your new power. I have other things on my mind, like a husband that wants me out of the picture."

"He didn't mean it."

"And how do you know that?" Sue Ellen asked, a hint of anger in her voice. "I can't be as positive as you are Bobby; I have to prepare to leave Southfork." Sue Ellen looked at Bobby with fear in her eyes. "You can't stop him this time J.R., his mind is made up."

"I just spoke to him at the hospital – and he wants to see you."

"Is he going to be handing me divorce papers?" Sue Ellen asked. "I can start packing right now. My mamma would love to have me come home and explain how I ruined what was supposed to be a lifelong marriage."

"He is truly sorry," Bobby said earnestly. "Just talk to him before you decide to leave." Sue Ellen stared straight ahead, thinking about Bobby's words.

"Bobby, do you know what it's like to love someone, and not know if they love you back?"

Bobby reached for Sue Ellen's hand and gave her a gentle squeeze. "I know exactly what that's like Sue Ellen, but that's no reason to give up on your marriage."

Sue Ellen gave Bobby a small smile and thanked him for his words. "You always know exactly what to say." In one graceful motion she stood up and walked to the closet. "I owe you an apology, about what I said earlier…."

"Like you said, there's no need to talk about that," Bobby smiled.

Sue Ellen shifted through her opulent closet until she found the perfect outfit to meet J.R. in, an elegant white dress, accompanied by the pearl necklace and earrings that he had given her for her previous birthday.

-----

J.R. Ewing waited impatiently in his bed as orderlies carried out his orders for the room. Being a Ewing meant a great deal in Texas, and J.R. was seeing just how much as the men and women brought in flowers, candles and various foods for the room – with the promise that J.R. would not do anything to harm his health. He anxiously looked at the door, wondering if she was coming to see him that night. In his heart, he knew it was a long shot, and that it would take more than one night to convince her to trust in him, to believe in him. But J.R. Ewing was never one to back down from a challenge, and right now his challenge was to win Sue Ellen Ewing's heart.

The gentle knock at the door alerted J.R. as he straightened up, anticipating the woman behind the door and he gently told her to come in.

Taking a deep breath, Sue Ellen turned the knob and shyly poked her head in the door. Her eyes widened as she gazed at the elaborate floral arrangements and succulent good, breathing in the scent. "J.R.?" she asked confused.

"Please sit down Darlin'," J.R. gestured to a seat near the bed.

Sue Ellen followed his instructions, giving him a confused look. "What is all of this?"

J.R. picked a red rose from a vase and handed it to his wife. "I wanted to find the best way to apologize to you."

Sue Ellen accepted the rose and touched the silky petals as she gazed at her husband. "You went to all of this trouble over what happened over this afternoon?" she asked softly.

J.R. shook his head. "I haven't been a very good husband Darlin' – and I blame myself for that." Sue Ellen lowered her head, feeling color rush to her cheeks as J.R. continued. "We could have had ten wonderful years together if I hadn't of been so foolish as to push you away."

Sue Ellen took in a sharp breath as J.R. leaned over to touch her arm, calling her gaze over to him.

"I have a million different things to make-up for Sue Ellen, and rather than apologize for what I've done, I pushed you away again."

"What are you saying J.R.?" Sue Ellen said softly, her eyes beginning to water.

"What I'm trying to say is," J.R. coughed as he struggled to find the words. "I love Sue Ellen." J.R. gazed at her shaken complexion, tears trickling down her cheeks. "Darlin', please don't cry." J.R. reached for her hand but she pulled away, standing up she slowly walked out the door.

Placing her hand on her heart, Sue Ellen walked down the hall to the woman's restroom and stood in front of the mirror, grateful that the room was empty. Her eyes were puffy, her cheeks reds, and her skin pale white from the trauma of the past few days-up. The make-up that she had so carefully applied an hour before was smudged from her tears. Placing her hand on the counter to brace herself she shook her head in disbelief. "He couldn't have meant what he said," she said aloud, turning on the warm water, splashing her face. "How many times has he told me he loved me, only to take it back in a week or a month, whenever something better comes along?" Sue Ellen gently scrubbed her face, massaging the skin to provide temporary comfort. She carefully patted her face dry with a paper towel and pulled various contents out of her purse as she reapplied her makeup. _Bobby told me not to give up on him,_ she thought as she finished with her mascara. She couldn't remember the last time J.R. had ever done anything special for her, a dinner for two, a surprise gift, a weekend away. Work had taken precedence, and she had become accustomed to that, which was why his grand gesture shocked her, made her question his sincerity. _It's so out of character for him, _Sue Ellen mused as she smoothed her brown tresses. _He's never once told me how he felt about me._ Sue Ellen made a cursory nod in the mirror, approving her neat appearance as she headed back to the hospital room. _I just need to know that he's telling the truth._

J.R. sat in the hospital bed, staring at the doorway. If he was able to move, he would have gone after her himself. _Maybe she just needs time alone, _he thought, trying to be optimistic. _Or maybe she's left._ J.R. sighed as he lowered his head onto the pillow. He had wasted so many opportunities and chances with her, but he needed another, he wasn't ready to let her go yet.

Sue Ellen gently knocked on the door before entering. J.R. sat up and admired Sue Ellen's glowing appearance.

"J.R…" Sue Ellen said softly as she took a seat next to him. "Why are you doing this?" Sue Ellen picked up a lily and placed with the stem as J.R. fumbled for the right words.

"Sue Ellen, I don't want to lose you." He reached out and touched her arm.

"I'm still here," Sue Ellen said softly. "I never once left."

"Why is that?" J.R. asked with a sly smile.

Sue Ellen reached for a glass of sparkling water and handed her husband a small container of water for himself. "I thought I was asking the questions."

J.R. gratefully accepted the cup and took a sip. "Any other woman would have left years ago."

"I loved you too much to leave," Sue Ellen said softly, lowering her head.

J.R. tilted her chin up, forcing her to look at him. "So we've loved each other all this time, and never said it out loud."

Sue Ellen reached to touch her husband's hand. "I never would have thought you cared."

"Sue Ellen…," J.R. said softly, "Is it too late for us?"

"Ten minutes ago, I didn't think there was an 'us'". Sue Ellen leaned closer to J.R., looking into his blue eyes, no longer cool and intimidating.

"Then you've forgiven me?" J.R. asked, running his hand through her hair.

"It's a start."

J.R. lowered her head next to his and pulled her into a kiss, cupping her face with his hands. Sue Ellen lovingly ran her fingers through her hair, a soft moan escaping from her mouth. "Oh J.R.," she murmured, taking a breath before she returned his kiss. J.R. buried his nose in her hair as he reveled in the woman that he called wife, wondering how he could ever leave her underappreciated. Picking up a flower, J.R. brushed it against her cheek, causing to sigh in pleasure as she pulled away.

"You've gone all out," she gestured at the room, the food, the floral arrangements.

"You know I like to leave an impression," J.R. smirked.

"Yes you do." Sue Ellen cut herself a slice of grilled chicken, savoring the spices. J.R. picked up a strawberry from a plate and gingerly placed it in her mouth. "Umm," she cried, licking his finger in her mouth. "That is the best strawberry I have ever had."

"The pleasure is all mine," J.R. smiled as Sue Ellen's eyes danced across the room. "We haven't had dinner alone in some time," he said guiltily.

"I wish you could enjoy it with me," Sue Ellen said softly. "The doctors must have you on a very strict diet."

J.R. swallowed and reached for Sue Ellen's hand. "Darlin', I'm not eating because Doctor Roclaire wants me to have the surgery tomorrow, and I have to have an empty stomach."

Sue Ellen put down her plate and broke J.R.'s grasp. "You know how I feel about that operation J.R."

"The longer you wait for consent, the worse it will be," J.R. insisted.

"I won't lose you," Sue Ellen said, color coming to her cheeks. J.R. was silent as Sue Ellen continued. "You tell me you love me, that you want a fresh start, and then you want to risk it by…" Sue Ellen's voice began to falter as she collapsed in a chair. "I don't want to be without you."

"Sue Ellen," J.R. gestured for her to come forward. Reaching for a tissue, J.R. lovingly wiped her tears as she hovered over him. "I am not going anywhere. The doctor assured me that the operation is safe…"

"No," Sue Ellen interrupted, grasping his shoulders. "There's a chance that it could fail – that you could die…"

"I can't live paralyzed Sue Ellen, I need my legs."

"More than me?" Sue Ellen looked into J.R.'s eyes, her tears splashing the bedrail.

"Never," J.R. protested, kissing her on the mouth. "I love you and John Ross, and I won't let this operation keep us apart." J.R. massaged her shoulders as he struggled to smooth her fears. "You have to believe me."

"I do," Sue Ellen said hoarsely. "I'm so afraid of what could happen."

"Sweetheart," J.R. said gently, placing his index finger on her lips. "I want to remember this night tomorrow when I go into surgery. And if it is our last night, I want it to be perfect," he smiled.

"Perfect last night," Sue Ellen purred, as she lovingly kissed her husband with all of the love and passion she held for over ten years. J.R. lowered the strap of Sue Ellen's white dress, kissing the side of her arm. Sue Ellen sighed as she buried her face into her husband's neck, relinquishing years of pain and loneliness. J.R. tugged her face towards his for an impassioned kiss.

The coughing of a nurse in the doorway broke. Sue Ellen looked up and blushed a bright red as the elderly redheaded nurse frowned at the couple. Standing upright, Sue Ellen straightened her dress, lowering her head to the floor.

"Miss, can I ask exactly what you were doing with that patient?" she asked coolly.

"She's my wife," J.R. gestured, reaching for her hand. "I asked her here tonight."

The RN glared at Sue Ellen. "Visiting hours end in ten minutes," she said curtly, turning to leave.

J.R. smirked as she left and kissed Sue Ellen's fingers. "Sorry about that Darlin'."

Sue Ellen ran her hand through J.R.'s hair. "I'm going to stay at the hospital all day tomorrow – I want to be the first person you see when you wake-up."

J.R. smiled at his wife. "The perfect image."

Sue Ellen bit her lower lip to keep from crying. "J.R…."

J.R. opened his arms for another embrace as Sue Ellen leaned over the railing. "Please don't cry Sweetheart."

Sue Ellen shook her head. "The bed will be terribly lonely without you."

"I'll be back soon enough," J.R. promised as he pulled her into a goodnight kiss. "Sweet dreams Sugar."

"I love you," Sue Ellen said softly as she turned to go, giving her husband an encouraging smile.

-----

Pamela Ewing pulled her blue nightgown over her head and crawled into bed with Bobby. "Bobby, when can we leave Southfork?" she asked earnestly, twisting her brown hair with her fingers.

Bobby sighed and turned over to Pam, still not ready to tell her about his role in the family business. "Daddy and Mamma need me right now."

"You said that already Bobby," Pam reminded him. "I'm not asking to leave tomorrow," she reasoned, "But you promised me a life together – just the two of us."

"And I meant it," Bobby said, somewhat frustrated. He saw Pamela's hurt look and pulled her into his arms. "Pammy, J.R.'s operation is tomorrow, and no one knows how it is going to turn out." Bobby gazed into Pam's eyes. "Mamma and Daddy could lose him, and the thought of them losing me as well…."

"J.R. is going to be fine," Pam said firmly. "No matter what happens to that brother of yours, he always comes out on top." Pam smirked at Bobby, "There's no way one little bullet is going to stop that man."

Bobby gave Pam a small smile. "I wish I had your optimism."

"He's got the best medical care in Texas," Pam said softly. "He'll have his surgery, rehabilitate, and then we have to leave." Pam looked at Bobby pleadingly. "When J.R. is back on his feet and stable, promise he that we can leave Southfork." Pam kissed Bobby on the mouth. "We can get a house in California – be close to Gary and Valene, or move to another state – have the life that we dreamed of."

Bobby let out a sigh and turned off the bedroom light. "We'll talk about it later, Honey." Bobby and Pam crawled under the covers, as Bobby whispered an apology to wife for everything he had put her through, and everything that he was going to put her through.

-----

Sue Ellen arrived at Southfork, alone and exhausted, her eyes red from crying. J.R. wanted her to be brave tomorrow, for the family, for him, for John Ross, and for herself – but she didn't feel brave. She was beginning to dislike being at the ranch more and more. Jock was convinced that she had something to do with J.R.'s condition, and though Miss Ellie provided whatever comfort she could, it wasn't enough to ease her heart. She didn't know whether she could trust Bobby, and she had no intention of confiding anything to his wife Pamela, who was, like her, an outsider.

Sue Ellen dallied as she walked the premises of the ranch, remembering better nights when she was out looking at the stars, going for a horseback ride, sharing a laugh with the family. Everything about the house felt foreign without J.R. – he was her reason for being there, and if something were to go wrong, she imagined being thrown out of the house, never to see her little boy again as his grandparents raised him in the same way they raised Lucy.

"Sue Ellen," Ellie's voice, forced her to turn around as she presented a small smile for her mother-in-law.

"I was just getting back from the hospital," Sue Ellen said softly, apologizing for not phoning the family. "He'll be having that operation."

Ellie pulled her daughter-in-law in a hug. "I knew that you would end up doing the right thing for J.R. and for the family."

"He could die," Sue Ellen said as they walked into the house.

"You mustn't say things like that," Ellie scolded. "Jock, Bobby, Pam, Gary, Lucy, and I will all be waiting with you at the hospital." She put her hand on Sue Ellen's shoulder. "You aren't going through this alone," she promised.

Sue Ellen opened her mouth to thank her Ellie when Jock came out from the kitchen, glaring at Sue Ellen. "Well?" he demanded gruffly, "Is he having the surgery or not?"

"He is," Sue Ellen said, meeting him in the eye, hating him for his distrust in her. "I'll be staying at the hospital with him tomorrow."

Jock nodded his head and walked off without so much as a goodnight.

Sue Ellen headed up the stairs, biding Miss Ellie goodnight, stopping in the nursery first. Turning on the little nightlight, she was surprised to find little John still awake.

"You must be wondering about your daddy," Sue Ellen said softly, picking him up in her arms. "We're all worried about him." Sue Ellen brushed her son's dark brown hair. He had his father's face, and it made her miss J.R. even more. "John Ross, how would you like to sleep with mamma tonight?" she asked, taking him to the bedroom. She lovingly lay him on J.R.'s side of the bed and tucked him in, as she undressed and crawled in on the other side, holding him in her arms. "Please don't worry John Ross, your daddy will be coming home soon, and he'll be healthier than ever." Sue Ellen closed her eyes, hoping that tomorrow would bring the good news that the family desperately needed.


	3. Chapter 3: The Big Day

Sue Ellen Ewing walked into the silent Dallas Memorial Hospital, flanked by Jock, Ellie, Bobby, and Pam. Today was the day for J.R.'s surgery – determining the rest of his life. She eyed Dr. Roclaire at the nurses' station and rushed over to him.

The doctor extended his hand for Sue Ellen and she tentatively shook it. "Is he ready for surgery?" she asked hoarsely, her eyes red from crying.

"Yes he is," Dr. Roclaire nodded.

"May I see him please?" Sue Ellen begged, grasping his hand.

Dr. Roclaire placed a hand on her shoulder and nodded yes. Sue Ellen waved to the family as she walked into the hospital room. She eyed her husband, lying on the bed, connected to tubes and let out a small gasp.

"Honey," J.R. called, opening his eyes.

"You knew it was me?" she said shyly, stepping toward him.

J.R. reached for her hand and massaged it. "I know your voice anywhere," he smiled. "You been crying?" he asked gently.

"J.R….," Sue Ellen stammered, "I – I – I…"

J.R. gently shushed her. "I am going to be just fine," he promised. "Dr. Roclaire is the best in the business," he smiled.

Sue Ellen tearfully nodded her head as she bent down to kiss her husband. She gingerly cupped his face in her hands. "I'll be waiting right outside," she promised.

J.R. squeezed her hand as she turned to go. "Nobody beats J.R., Honey, you know that," he asserted. "It'll take more than a bullet to keep me down."

"I know," she smiled, stealing a final look at her husband before she turned to go. Sue Ellen sat with the family in stony silence, everyone hoping for the best, but fearing the worst.

"I'm so sorry I'm late," Kristin said breathlessly as she joined the family, giving Ellie and Jock a quick kiss on the cheek. She took a spot by Sue Ellen and glared up at the clock. "He's in surgery," she said softly.

Sue Ellen quietly nodded her head, her eyes focused on the black and white numbers.

Kristin stood and offered to get coffee for the family and walked off to find the nearest machine. As she crossed the corridor she eyed an attractive intern writing on his clipboard and flashed him a winning smile. _There's no reason why I can't have a little fun for myself today now is there, _Kristin laughed quietly as she extended a hand to the stranger.

Sue Ellen sank lower into the waiting room chair as the family quietly chatted around her. Rubbing her temples, Mrs. Ewing sank into a deep sleep, recalling a dream when everything in her life was perfect.

-----

_Sue Ellen Shepard looked around the crowded room known as the Oil Barons Ball. The young Miss Texas felt out of place among the illustrious socialites and businessmen that came to celebrate a new children's hospital wing at Dallas Memorial Hospital. Yet she was obligated as the reigning Miss Texas to attend the event and make a speech about the future generation in Dallas._

_She nervously fiddled with her silver necklace as she stood in the corner, attempting to be invisible to those around her. She hated making public speeches, have thousands of eyes upon her. It didn't matter how many pageants she entered, pictures she had posed for, or interviews she had given, Sue Ellen Shepard would have rather a quiet night away from the spotlight, with the company of her friends, family, or fiancé Billy Frompton._

_Sue Ellen sighed as she recalled the explosive fight she had had with him before she went to the event. He had promised to escort her to the charity, agreed to it weeks ago, but he backed out at the last minute, claiming to have business to deal with in Austin, leaving her to attend with her pageant consultant as her escort. They had been dating for a year, and he had proposed to her two months ago. She had believed that the engagement would solve any issues they were having, that she would learn to love him and be happy as Mrs. Billy Frompton, heir to the Frompton empire that was steeped in diamonds, oil, and uranium, among other things. Sue Ellen was disappointed to find that all of the money and power in the world didn't make her love or truly care for Billy. She examined her opulent engagement ring and frowned. It was an outward symbol of Billy's devotion to her, his way of claiming her as his. To those around her, it symbolized ultimate happiness, the perfect relationship. Her mother, Patricia loved Billy, and all of the perks that came with him. Sue Ellen had once been daring enough to ask her mother what to do if she found out that she couldn't love him, and her mother told her to keep love out of the equation, because as Patricia had been forced to learn, love didn't pay the bills or provide security. Yet Sue Ellen wanted more than just security and a false sense of happiness – she didn't know quite what it was, but she knew in her heart that Billy Frompton could never provide it._

_Sue Ellen stole another look at her diamond ring as she slowly sipped her glass of champagne. Her escort had left her to find out more about the unknown redhead in the corner of the room, and she was alone. Sighing softly, Sue Ellen wondered if anyone would notice if she ducked out of the room early. Standing to stretch, she nearly collided with a well dressed gentleman, carrying two glasses of champagne in his hands._

_"Excuse me," Sue Ellen said softly as a spare hand grasped hers. She was too frightened to see who was holding her._

_"Sorry about that Darlin'."_

_Sue Ellen looked up at the man in front of her. She had met him before; he was one of the judges at the Miss Texas Pageant. J.R. Ewing, of Ewing Oil."_

_"Forgive me Mr. Ewing, I wasn't looking," Sue Ellen blushed a bright red as she stared into his blue eyes. She had met him briefly after the pageant; he had congratulated her on her win. That was all she had seen of him before she was whisked away by the press for another interview._

_"Call me J.R.," he insisted as he offered her his arm. "If you're not too busy I'd love to have the opportunity to talk to you some more."_

_Sue Ellen stole a look at her escort, still busy in on the other end of the ballroom and graciously took J.R.'s arm. "I'd love to J.R.," she said softly as he guided her to the balcony of the club. She had plenty of time to kill as she wouldn't be presenting for another hour. She stepped onto the beautifully lit balcony, overlooking the large Texas sky as J.R. pulled out a chair for her to sit in, offering her a glass of champagne._

_"Thank-you," Sue Ellen smiled as she thumbed the beautiful crystal cup._

_J.R. raised his glass to Sue Ellen, saying that the pleasure was all his and that he had been wanting to see her again since the night of the pageant. "To the most beautiful woman in the room," he said with a chuckle._

_Sue Ellen blushed as she raised her glass, creating a 'clink' with his. "You're being very generous Mr. Ewing – J.R," she stumbled._

_J.R. smiled at her. "Does your fiancé Mr. Frompton mind that I've kidnapped you from the party?" he teased._

_Sue Ellen attempted to keep a tight smile as she explained that Billy Frompton had a prior engagement that he couldn't break._

_"The man's a fool for leaving you," J.R. said outright, taking a sip of his drink, "But his loss is my gain."_

_"Is that so?" Sue Ellen asked with a genuine smile, flattered that any man would consider himself lucky to be in her presence._

_"Um-hum," J.R. agreed as he grabbed another bottle of champagne from a waiter and poured her a glass. The evening was working perfectly for him. He had known in advance that the lovely Ms. Shepard would be attending the event, and attending alone when her fiancé would have a 'sudden business deal' to take care of. J.R. knew that it was good to have friends in high places, and with Billy out of the picture, he was able to get a closer look at Sue Ellen Shepard, the 1967 Miss Texas, and the woman who had captivated his mind since she graced the stage. He had been more than happy to sit in as an honorary judge, figuring that it would be an easy night of beautiful woman, but he hadn't planned on any one woman making a particular impression on him. Sue Ellen had been one of the last women on the stage, and J.R. was spellbound as she walked out, tall and proud with a natural smile. The rest of the evening was spent wondering who she was. She had won his vote the moment he laid eyes on her, and he was one of the first to congratulate her on her win. He noticed the diamond ring on her finger, and a search by his favorite cop Harry McSween told him that the lovely Miss Texas was engaged to another man. If it had been any other woman, J.R. would have given up on her and moved onto someone more attainable, there had been dozens of women in his life, though none as special as her. And through his own doing, he found himself sitting across from her, enjoying her company, and privately plotting on how to see her again._

_He watched the way her eyes sparkled as she talked about her modeling offers and finishing school before marrying Billy. The moonlight danced upon her face, highlighting the already exquisite features._

_The band began to play a slow and romantic song. J.R. gallantly stood up and offered his hand to Sue Ellen. "I hope you don't find me too forward Sue Ellen, but will you give me the honor of a dance?"_

_"J.R.," Sue Ellen said, as she once again searched the room for her escort, now eating at the table with several different people. Sue Ellen figured that no one would notice one little dance with the mighty J.R. Ewing, "I'd love to."_

_J.R. pulled her into his arms and they rocked back and forth to the music. He took the opportunity to inhale her sweet flowery scent as he kept one hand at the small of her back, the other on her shoulder. Sue Ellen leaned into his body, feeling a sensation within her that she never once felt with Billy Frompton. Sue Ellen rested her head against J.R.'s shoulder as the song pulled to an end. She raised her eyes and met his gaze, those steely blue eyes. J.R. opened his mouth to speak as their faces moved closer together, inches away from one another. Sue Ellen took a deep breath, losing her strength in his arms._

_"There you are!" The voice of the head of the charity division for the children's wing made Sue Ellen jerk to attention. "You're on in a couple minutes," she smiled, not noticing the fact that the engaged Miss Texas was in the arms of another man._

_Sue Ellen promised to be right in as she gave J.R. an apologetic look. "Thank you for dancing with me," she said softly._

_J.R. reached for her hand and brought it to his lips. "The pleasure was all mine, Sue Ellen."_

_She took a deep breath as he released her hand._

_"Maybe we'll be able to see one another again," J.R. said, offering his arm as he escorted back to the room. _

_"Maybe we will," Sue Ellen agreed with a smile._

A gentle touch on her arm stirred Sue Ellen from her dream. She opened her eyes and was face to face with Dr. Kyle Roclaire.

"Mrs. Ewing," he said gently, guiding her to a corner of the hospital. "The surgery is complete and your husband is waking up."

Sue Ellen's eyes fluttered with hope, he had made it out of the surgery alive, but no one knew if he would walk again.

"I wanted to tell you first," Dr. Roclaire smiled, "Your name was the first thing on his lips when he woke up."

"Then I can see him?" Sue Ellen asked hoarsely, her hands shaking.

Dr. Roclaire nodded his head and brought her to the hospital room. "Your husband is a very strong man, Mrs. Ewing," Dr. Roclaire assured her.

"Will he be able to walk again?" she questioned, her hand on the door.

"It's too soon to tell – but as soon as he's recovered from the operation, he'll be in rehabilitation."

Sue Ellen nodded her thanks and quietly walked into the room. She timidly stepped toward the steel bed, eying her husband, attached to various machines. "J.R.," she said softly.

"Darlin'," J.R. stammered, lifting a hand towards her.

Sue Ellen entwined his fingers in her and placed a loving kiss on the forehead. "You made it through the surgery."

"I told you I would," he said with a small chuckle. He winced from the pain.

"Don't move," Sue Ellen said softly. "I was so worried about you." Sue Ellen brushed the hair from his forehead. "I thought I would never see you again."

Sue Ellen braced herself against a chair and took a seat. "Things are going to be different now aren't they?" she asked for reassurance.

"Of course, Sugar," J.R. smiled. "I'm gonna let you in my little plan. "I'm gonna get my company, Ewing Oil, back from Bobby, and I'm gonna take Dallas by storm. And you…," he gestured, "Will be at my side the entire time."

Sue Ellen nodded her head. "Just promise me that you won't go too fast, Darlin'," she promised.

J.R. shook his head. "While I've been in his hospital bed, I've been losing my grip. My company is gone, my power is gone. I'm nothing without my company Honey."

Sue Ellen shrunk back at J.R.'s bold statement. "Then I am going to help you get on top," she promised.

Ellie, Jock, and Bobby came into the room next as Sue Ellen stepped back with the others. Ellie lovingly embraced her firstborn. "You're alive," she said relieved, gazing at her son.

"Glad to be," J.R. said relived.

"How you feeling boy?" Jock bellowed.

"Just fine sir," J.R. promised. "I'll be back to work soon as I get out of this hospital bed," he said with a look at Bobby.

"Oh no you won't," Ellie cut in, "You're going to have a nice long recuperation – I'll see to that."

Bobby shuffled his feet as he stepped toward the bed. "The offices are quiet without you."

"It's only temporary," J.R. said again, for his own benefit. _Just temporary._

-----

Pamela Barnes Ewing stacked the final amount of inventory at The Store after a long, hard day at work. Wiping her forehead with her arm, she told colleague Liz Craig that she was going home for the evening. Bobby had called her that afternoon in good spirits to say that J.R. had pulled through the operation just fine and was going to start rehabilitation as soon as possible. Pam was genuinely happy for Bobby and his family, though her ill feelings toward J.R. remained. _No one, not even J.R. deserves death, _Pam thought softly as she grabbed her purse for the night. With any luck, Bobby would be in better spirits and they could spend a quiet evening together. The past few nights Bobby had been preoccupied with J.R.'s health, and Ewing Oil. Pamela had asked him on more than one occasion if he was going to be going back to Ewing Oil on a permanent basis, and he had been evasive with her, telling her that he didn't know what his plans were.

_J.R. has to get well, _Pam told herself as she headed toward the parking lot. _Bobby promised me that he wouldn't be a slave to Ewing Oil anymore, he promised me a fresh start, and he is going to keep it._ Pam eyed her car at the end of the lot and quickened her pace. A bright flash of light bulbs blinded her path.

"Mrs. Ewing," a young gentleman with a microphone called out. "Do you have anything to say about your husband's new role in the family business?"

Pamela blinked her eyes and found a gaggle of reporters with notebooks and cameras all around her. _I am going to have a talk with Liz about security here, _she murmured, forming a tight smile. "I'm afraid I don't have any comment, I must be on my way." Pam struggled to push past the hoard but another man stopped her.

"Do you have anything to say on your husband Bobby Ewing ascending to the Presidency at Ewing Oil?"

Pamela spun around and glared her beady eyes at the nosey man. "My husband does not run Ewing Oil, and in a few months he will have no affiliation with that company whatsoever."

"I don't think so lady," a third gentleman called out, thrusting a newspaper headline in her face.

Pamela grabbed the paper and stared at the date, which was intended for tomorrow. The large headline said **Ewing Son Taking Reigns at Family Business While Older Brother Recuperates.** Pam glanced at the article, quoting Bobby on what he intended to do while in office, and how Jock Ewing felt about the arrangement. Pam's cheeks grew an angry red as she turned toward her car.

"Mrs. Ewing," the press called out.

"I have no comment!" she hissed as she opened her car door, starting the engine. She felt her face growing warmer by the minute. _Bobby lied to me about the family business, _she thought spitefully, hoping that a new start would give them a clean slate with open and honest communication. _He promised me that we could leave Southfork and be free of his family. _Pam halted at a red light. _I refuse to take backseat to that company or his family any longer!_ Pamela drove on, tears beginning to block her vision. She had been betrayed by the one person that she trusted more than anyone else in the entire world.

-----

Sue Ellen Ewing stared out the balcony window of her bedroom at Southfork, watching the grass sway in the breeze. She was grateful for the fact that J.R. had survived the surgery, now he needed to have the ability to walk. She touched the silken drapes with her fingers. She was tired of sleeping alone in their bedroom, it made everything seem so much bigger, more intimidating. Sue Ellen was forced to be alone with her thoughts, thoughts that had been plaguing her since she heard about the shooting.

_Did I do it, _she wondered aloud, wishing that she hadn't of been drinking that night. There were very few things that Sue Ellen remembered about the night she left Southfork. Her first stop was a bar, where Sue Ellen fed her temptations to the brim; she remembered going to the Ewing condo to see Kristin afterwards – she had a gun in her hand. Somehow she left her sister and found herself at the airport in the morning, and that was the last thing she remembered.

Her past year with J.R. could have only been categorized as miserable. After her son John Ross was born, she couldn't look at him, much less be in the same room with him. She shipped him off to the nanny, Mrs. Reeves, the moment he was home. There was nights when she would stand outside the nursery, looking in on him when no one could see her, and she would imagine going in and holding him in her arms, protecting him from the dysfunctional family that he didn't ask to be born in. There was an unknown feeling within her that kept her from going further, a barrier that she had created to protect herself from the outside world. Only time and Dr. Elby were able to give her the strength to allow her son in her life. The time that she stepped into the nursery and held her son was one of the most exciting moments of her life – it was love at first sight, plain and simple. Her happiness with her son was quickly crushed when rumors circulated that he was not J.R.'s son at all, but the product of her affair with Cliff Barnes. Sue Ellen watched in horror as the media gobbled the story up, not caring about human privacy. With a cool head, she assured the family that there was no basis to the rumors, that John Ross was indeed J.R.'s son. She had known in her heart that John Ross was J.R.'s from the moment she saw him, her unwillingness to cope with the fact kept her from bonding with him during the first months of his life. Her words meant nothing to J.R., or the other Ewings for that matter, who were demanding a paternity test to settle the issue once and for all. The only Ewings that knew about Sue Ellen's affair with Cliff Barnes were Sue Ellen, J.R., Bobby, and Pam. Jock and Ellie were outraged that such a story would be printed, and they both clamored for a retraction, and a paternity test to keep the good Ewing name. Sue Ellen and J.R. had no choice but to undergo the DNA test. The first round of tests were inconclusive, citing the fact that J.R. and Cliff had the same blood type. Additional tests were ordered, and it was then clearly pronounced that J.R. was beyond a shadow of a doubt, the father of little John Ross Ewing III. While the family rejoiced in the good news, a bitter battle was about to begin between J.R. and Sue Ellen for control of their son. Sue Ellen had met a rodeo circuit rider named Dusty Farlow several months back, and he had encouraged her to leave Southfork with her son and start a new life with him at the Southern Cross ranch. It would have been the start of a new life for Sue Ellen, after spending almost a decade at Southfork with J.R. and his family. The thought of leaving was tempting, she loved her son very much and wanted to give him the best home possible. But J.R. had his own designs for John Ross, and they didn't include Sue Ellen. The twosome had set out to drive each other to the breaking point in an effort to keep their son. She had him followed to prove that he was an unworthy husband, and he had found the evidence and pegged her as a drunk and unfit mother. J.R. was more than willing to give her the divorce that she wanted, but it was going to cost her her son. Sue Ellen was willing to risk it all to be with Dusty, and gave her son a tearful goodbye, promising to come back to him soon. She was on her way to meet Dusty when she heard that the plane that he was taking to come to her had crashed – and he was left for dead. Sue Ellen came back to Southfork brokenhearted. Her one life preserver had left her and she was now forced to fend for herself. The war at home continued until a breaking point was reached – J.R. had threatened to send her to the sanitarium again, ensuring that she would never get custody of their little boy. And that was when Sue Ellen was ready to shoot J.R.

_I don't remember pulling the trigger, _Sue Ellen thought softly as she pulled her nightgown over her body. _Surely I would remember doing something like that. _Her body began to tremble as her thoughts ran away with her. She had been desperate enough to do it, she had said the words aloud on more than one occasion, she had told Dr. Elby that this was something that she had to do, she couldn't live under his terror a moment longer.

The gun had felt smooth in her palm when she held it in their bedroom hours before he was shot, it seemed like the answer to everything, but for the life of her she couldn't remember pulling the trigger. _Could I have drunken too much – reached my limit to the point where I remember nothing? _Sue Ellen had been through more of her share of drunken binges and lost weekends in her lifetime, but there had never been such an uncertainty as there was right now. He was a man that she loved more than life itself, even when times were bad between them, there was a connection between them that she never felt with Dusty or any other man in her life. A year ago, she had never been able to envision herself hating anyone enough to take their own life, and now she was left to wonder if she had attempted to shoot her husband – the man that she still loved, and who she believed, loved her too.

Sue Ellen thumbed the beautiful diamond ring that J.R. had bestowed on her on their wedding day. The inscription on the inside of the ring read _For my Yellow Rose of Texas_. Sue Ellen closed her eyes, fighting the tears that were forming. She had been filled with such optimistic hope on their wedding day, she had believed that J.R. would keep his promises to make her happy and love her forever. But their marriage soon unraveled as family responsibilities took precedence and Sue Ellen found herself cast to the wayside while J.R. jockeyed for power, money, and status in Dallas.

"I could never kill you"_, _Sue Ellen said softly as she lowered her head on the pillow. "No matter what happened between us, you're still my husband." Sue Ellen was somewhat confident in her theory as she closed her eyes to go to sleep.

Down in the living room, another Ewing was suffering from lack of sleep. Bobby Ewing cradled the phone in his arms as he spoke urgently with Liz Craig. "Did she say anything to you about where she might be going?" Bobby asked tiredly, looking at the clock on the mantle, reading eleven o'clock at night. Bobby looked toward the front door as it opened, revealing a tired and weary Pamela. Bobby quickly hung up the phone and went over to his wife. "Where have you been?"

"Out," Pam said coolly, taking off her coat.

"I was so worried about you," Bobby said as he ushered her inside. "I called Liz Craig and she had no idea where you were."

"I was doing some thinking," Pam said as she walked up the stairs.

Bobby followed her in pursuit as they reached the top. "It would have been nice if you called the ranch first to let them know where you were, Mamma and Daddy were worried about you – and they have more than enough to think about at the moment."

Pam turned on Bobby. "Well I'm sorry if my absence inconvenienced your precious family!" Pam opened the bedroom door, heading for the closet.

"Pamela what has gotten into you?" Bobby demanded, pulling her arm.

"I think I can ask you the same question," Pam retorted, pulling out a nightgown.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Bobby asked.

Pam looked at him with hurt and tired eyes.

"You need to talk to me, Pammy," Bobby urged. "If we don't talk then there's no way of getting past our problems."

Pam let out a sigh. "Would you like to know where I was Bobby? I was at sitting in my car at a local gas station in Dallas – the same gas station that we stopped at when we were first married."

"What were you doing there, Pam?"

"I was thinking – about us mainly." Pam raised her hand to her forehead. "Things were so good between us, Bobby, you promised me that we would have a life of our own – just you and me."

"And that is going to happen," Bobby promised.

Pam shook her head. "How are we going to have a life of our own when you're the President of Ewing Oil?"

Bobby stepped back, shocked that Pam had found out his secret.

"How are we going to have a life together when you lie to me and make important decisions without me?"

Bobby folded his hands together. "I was going to tell you Pamela – I was looking for the right way to say it." Bobby reached out for her, but Pam was still unconvinced. "I am going to keep every promise I made to you," Bobby vowed, "But I need you to trust me – to stand by me. I can't do this without you."

"I have limits Bobby," Pam said quietly. "I can only go so far, take so much."

"Stay with me until J.R. is back on his feet."

"Then what happens?" Pam asked. "What if you love the company so much that you can't bear to leave it?"

Bobby shook his head. "I am doing this as a favor to Daddy and nothing more – he can't run the company in his condition. I won't put any extra stress on him."

Pam shook her head. "I love the fact that you are loyal to your family, it's one of your best qualities."

"Would you like to tell me some others?" Bobby asked, pulling her into a hug.

Pam gave Bobby a small smile. "It's gonna be a long list."

"I have plenty of time," Bobby assured her as he pulled her into a kiss.


	4. Chapter 4: Recovery

Detective Alex Horton questioned J.R. early the next morning about potential suspects in his shooting. Thus for Alan Beam, Vaughn Leeland, and Cliff Barnes were no longer considered suspects in the case. Alan Beam was checking into a hotel in Missouri at the time of the shooting, and had alibis to prove his story, it had been confirmed that Vaughn Leeland was filing for bankruptcy when J.R. was shot, and Cliff Barnes' bullets didn't match the gun. Detective Horton was feverishly looking for answers, now that J.R. had survived the shooting and the surgery, he could be a target again if the person was not caught.

"Tell me more about your relationship with your wife," Alex prodded, going from the information that he had obtained from Kristin Shepard.

"What are you getting at Horton?" J.R. questioned frustratedly.

"Mr. Ewing, you know that your wife has to be considered a suspect in your shooting."

J.R. closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. The thought that his wife being considered a suspect in his shooting irked him to no end. He didn't want to think about the possibility of Sue Ellen pulling the trigger on him, and though he had tried to escape it, the thought lingered in his mind.

"Mr. Ewing?" Detective Horton interrupted, "We're still looking to confirm your wife's exact location the night you were shot."

"You're wasting your time," J.R. said in a low voice. "She couldn't have done it."

Detective Horton shook his head. "I know you're trying to protect your wife, but we'll need a bit more evidence than that before we take her off the suspect list." Detective Horton rose to leave, "I'll be back to see you soon, Mr. Ewing. Good luck with your rehabilitation."

J.R. nodded at the man and lowered himself onto the bed. _Did Sue Ellen try to kill me that night? _It wouldn't have been the first time that she had attacked him; she had gone after him in the family room after he had tampered with her detective reports on him. _Did I drive her to pull the trigger, _he wondered. He had caused her grief over the last year, he had plotted against her and was prepared to make her appear insane to get what he wanted, but he wondered if he had gone too far, if his actions had caused her to go over the edge. _If she pulled the trigger – I don't know if there'd be a law in the world that would protect her._

Sue Ellen Ewing walked into the hospital room, offering J.R. a small smile.

J.R. looked up at his wife; her usual sparkle was missing. Her eyes were red, her skin was pale, and she looked worn.

"Good morning," Sue Ellen said gently, placing a kiss on J.R.'s cheek.

"Mornin' Honey," J.R. drawled, grasping her hand. "You look like you haven't slept a wink," he observed.

"I'm fine," Sue Ellen said softly, taking a seat next to the bed.

J.R. shook his head. "Have you eaten anything?"

Sue Ellen blushed and gave J.R. a small smile. "I don't need you worrying about me in your condition."

"Well then don't give me a reason to worry," J.R. said, taking her hand. "How's little John?"

"He misses you," Sue Ellen said softly. "But I tell him that you think about him every day, and that you'll be home soon."

"Yes I will," J.R. assured her. "They can't keep me in this hospital bed forever."

Sue Ellen smirked and shook her head. "Regardless, you are supposed to take it easy J.R. Rehabilitation doesn't happen overnight."

J.R. frowned, "I've got a lot to catch up on while I've been here – people will start to think that I'm losing my touch."

Sue Ellen massaged J.R.'s hand. "Everyone is hoping for a speedy recovery."

J.R. chuckled and shook his head. "Now I know the cartel doesn't share your sentiments my dear. They haven't returned one phone call that I've made to them in the past week."

"They're still hurting over the oil leases," Sue Ellen said gently.

"Well Ewing Oil was hurt too, everyone was affected."

"You can't change the past," Sue Ellen reminded him. "What's done is done, why don't you move on?"

J.R. shook his head. "There is one major cartel in Dallas and my daddy has been a member of that group for decades and I will not have one slip up keep Ewing Oil out."

Sue Ellen shrugged her shoulders. "That's Bobby's problem now – he's the President."

"Don't remind me," J.R. muttered. "Bobby isn't equipped to handle the cartel, Darlin', it takes skill and experience – and Bobby doesn't seem to have either."

"I think Pamela seems to share your sentiments."

"Is that a fact?" J.R. drawled. "Tell me, does Pamela know about Bobby's newfound power?"

Sue Ellen nodded her head, "They were having quite the discussion about it last night," she smirked.

"And?" J.R. prodded.

"She wants them to go to California," Sue Ellen said finally.

"Personally, I don't think that's a bad idea," J.R. countered. "Best thing that Barnes woman ever said."

Sue Ellen let out a sigh. "Your parents disagree Darlin'." Sue Ellen narrowed her eyes at J.R., relishing in the intimate details she shared with him. "A few days ago I heard Miss Ellie tell Jock that she wanted Bobby and Pam on the ranch no matter what the cost."

J.R. shook his head, hating the fact that even though he was in a hospital bed, he was still second-favorite compared to brother Bobby. "I'm sure it's only temporary," he said out loud, more for his own benefit.

Sue Ellen kissed J.R.'s hand. "Right now, why don't we focus on you getting well again and letting Bobby handle the business?"

"If there's a Ewing Oil to get back to when I heal," J.R. said bitterly.

Sue Ellen took in a deep breath, changing the subject. "What was Detective Horton doing in here?"

J.R. squeezed Sue Ellen's hand. "He was just asking around for suspects. Seems Barnes is off the list."

Sue Ellen lowered her head, feeling a slight red touch her cheeks.

"I'm sure there are plenty of other leads."

J.R. looked straight ahead. "They'll find the person that shot me, and when they do, God help them." J.R. looked at Sue Ellen, and raised his hand to her cheek, feeling the heat from her cheeks. "Are you alright, Darlin'? You're feeling a little warm."

Sue Ellen placed her hand on J.R.'s and raised her head to meet his stare. "I suppose it's just the stress of everything that's getting to me."

"You should be taking it easy," J.R. reminded her. "It won't do any good to have you worrying about me."

"I can't help it," Sue Ellen countered, "I love you."

J.R. pulled her into a soft kiss. "Then do a favor for the man that you love and stop worrying about him," J.R. joked.

Sue Ellen scowled and frowned. J.R. gently placed his index finger under her chin. "The worst part's over Darlin', the operation was a success."

"But you may never walk again," Sue Ellen whispered.

J.R. shook his head. "I am going to walk again, I am going to take back my company, and I am going to be the greatest oilman in Dallas."

Sue Ellen touched the tip of J.R.'s nose. "Just don't go too fast – you need rest."

J.R. frowned at his wife. "I am getting tired of people telling me that I need rest." J.R. raised his body off the bed but Sue Ellen gently pushed him down.

"You are going to do exactly what the doctor's said and take things slow."

J.R. gave Sue Ellen a sly smile and entwined his fingers with hers. "You know I never take things slow."

Sue Ellen leaned into J.R.'s body, "There's a first time for everything," she purred, "And I promise to make it interesting." Sue Ellen leisurely kissed J.R., enjoying the intimacy that they had missed out on.

The hospital door opened, cutting their reunion short. Ellie and Jock came into the room, and he sent a curious glare to Sue Ellen.

"How are you feeling?" Ellie asked, giving her son a hug.

"I'm fine Mamma," J.R. promised with a smile.

"Doctor's treating you well?" Jock asked.

"Sure are. I'll be able to start rehabilitation in a few days."

"Good, good."

Ellie looked at Sue Ellen, at J.R.'s side. "Do you want to ride back with us to the ranch?"

Sue Ellen nodded at Miss Ellie and gave her husband a kiss on the cheek.

"You two go on down, I'll meet you at the door," Jock said, turning to J.R. as the ladies left.

"Is something wrong sir?" J.R. asked.

Jock shook his head. "I was talking with Detective Horton about the suspects. They still don't have enough evidence to convict a person. I think they're just wasting their time." Jock studied his son, and scratched his chin. "Sue Ellen's been spending a lot of time here with you."

"She's worried about me," J.R. said evenly.

"I didn't realize you two were on such good terms," Jock noted. "But accidents have a way of bringing people together." Jock studied his son. "I was talking to Detective Horton and he mentioned that she was still a potential suspect in the shooting."

"She couldn't have done it," J.R. said, more for his own benefit.

"Don't be so hasty," Jock countered, "She was crazy drunk when she left the house the night you were shot. She could have been capable of anything."

"You are talking about my wife," J.R. argued tiredly.

"I'm just looking out for you boy," Jock insisted, "I'll be damned if that gunman gets another shot at you."

J.R. nodded his head in the affirmative. "I don't think you have to worry Daddy."

"We'll see," Jock said, placing his hat on his head. "I'll see you in the morning boy." Jock waved goodbye and closed the door, leaving J.R. alone in the hospital room. Sinking into his hospital bed, he jolted up when a flicker of light from the outside peeked in, and a female figure walked into the room.

"Well….even a hospital bed doesn't stop you, does it J.R.?" Kristin smirked as she touched the railing of the bed, eying the set of books by the corner of the table. "A sane person would slow down, but you were never the type to sit around and do nothing," she cooed.

"Now Sugar, you know nothing ever keeps J.R. Ewing down for long." J.R. eyed his enemy quickly. "I thought you'd be ridden out of town on a rail by now."

Kristin flashed J.R. a devilish smile. "You were hoping for that weren't you; that I would just fade away in the darkness."

"You overstayed your welcome and you know it," J.R. pointed out.

Kristin pressed her index finger to her lower lip. "Maybe your goons ignored your orders," she mused with a laugh. "I guess that's what happens when a man gets confined to a hospital bed. His power just slips away." Kristin snapped her fingers in glee. "Wait much longer, and you'll just be a memory."

"I'm not gonna be in a hospital bed forever you know," J.R. said snidely, warning her of things to come.

Kristin nodded her head. "But then you'll never be the man you once were, will you, J.R.?" she teased in a low voice referring to all of their afternoons spent together.

"Don't you worry Kristin. When I get out of here, you'll get yours," he assured her. "J.R. Ewing never forgets his debts."

"I know I will. But not from you. That's for sure. Because you're just not man enough anymore," Kristin finished as she slid the door closed.

J.R. frowned, hurling a pillow at the door. He loathed the day Sue Ellen brought Kristin and her meddling mother to stay at the ranch with them after John Ross was born. Kristin was quick to con her way into an extended stay at the condo, staying in close contact with her sister and brother-in-law. J.R. wondered what he had ever seen in the scheming brunette. She was undeniably beautiful, and it was fair to say that her ambition for power and money rivaled his own, but she was too devious to trust or rely on, there was always a fear that she would turn to the other side under the right conditions. Kristin proved to be a useful tool, but unlike J.R.'s other workers, she was harder to dispose of. J.R. promised himself that one of the first things that he was going to do when he got out of the hospital was to have Kristin exiled from the state; he still had his power, and that would never change, regardless of how long he stayed in the hospital.

-----

The Ewing family sat around the table for another Ewing dinner. "You should have Valene come down to the ranch," Ellie suggested over her glass of wine.

Gary coughed and blotted his mouth with his napkin. "Actually mamma, seeing how well J.R. is doing and everything, I thought I'd be heading back to California."

The room was silent as Gary further justified his position. "I'll be needing to go back to work soon."

"Daddy," Lucy questioned, glaring at her father.

"There's no reason why you can't stay here at Southfork a little while longer," Jock argued, sending a disapproving glance at his son.

Pam sat puzzled in the conflict as Bobby spoke up for his older brother. "We'll miss you around here Gary."

"Can't you stay until J.R. comes home?" Ellie asked. "Feels like you've only been here for a few short days."

Gary shook his head. "Valene misses me and I miss here."

"Then tell mamma that she can come here," Lucy said bitterly. The family looked at Lucy, remembering Valene's painful past with J.R., the bitter war over Lucy when Valene had refused to give her up.

"When will you be leaving?" Ellie asked in a soft whisper.

"Few days," Gary replied.

Lucy pushed herself out of her seat and ran out of the room. Pamela swiftly got up from her chair and followed her niece.

"You have to leave?" Jock asked. "There's no reason why we all can't let bygones be bygones and…."

"Too much has happened," Gary cut in. "I may have forgiven J.R. and accepted the past, but that doesn't mean I'm ready to live in the same house with him, and I am not about to force Valene to come here so we can all pretend to be a happy family."

"Gary," Ellie inserted.

"I'm sorry mamma," Gary said. "I just feel that the sooner I leave, the better off I'll be."

"And what about Lucy?" Bobby asked. "How do you think she'll be when you leave?"

Gary looked at his brother. "Lucy knows that she can visit any time – she could even come and stay with us in California." Gary stood up to leave the table and head to his room.

"He's running away again," Jock muttered as Ellie braced her hands on the table. Bobby helplessly looked to each of his parents before heading to Pamela and Lucy.

"I hate him," Lucy hissed to Pam, her voice muffled under the pillow.

"You don't mean that," Bobby interjected, standing in the doorway.

Pam shot Bobby a helpless look as he came in and rested a hand on Lucy's back.

"I – I wish he never came," Lucy said softly.

"I know baby," Pam soothed. "But your daddy isn't leaving you – he's leaving the ranch."

"Sure feels like it," Lucy muttered, lifting her head. "He left mamma when she was carrying me, he left me two years ago, and he's doing it again."

"He has another life in California," Bobby reasoned, "You know your mamma wouldn't be happy in Dallas."

"She doesn't have anything to be afraid of," Lucy replied, staring at Bobby. "You think J.R. can have his way again – he can't even walk. Mamma and Daddy will be untouchable."

"It's more than just J.R., Lucy," Gary said, coming into the room. Gary looked at Pam and Bobby, and the two slowly left the room.

Gary pulled his daughter in for a hug. "Your mamma and I are happy in California. There are opportunities that we have there that we could never have here."

Lucy was silent as she buried her face in her father's chest. "It seems like you only just got here."

"I was never planning on staying forever Lucy," Gary reminded her. "Your mamma misses me – and I miss her, and I have a job to get back to."

"Is there any room for me?" Lucy asked. "You have this wonderful new life on the other side of the country, and I'm still here in Dallas – where I've always been."

Gary lifted Lucy's chin. "You know that your mamma and I would love it if you would come out and visit. "Maybe even live with us for a while."

"Really?" Lucy asked wide-eyed.

"Absolutely," Gary said. "You could transfer to any of the universities in California."

"Maybe I'll take a break from school," Lucy laughed. "It's not really doing much for me."

Gary narrowed his eyes at his daughter. "We can discuss the school situation later," he warned her. "Right now I think your grandma and granddaddy are waiting for us to go down for dessert." Lucy followed her father downstairs, filled with thoughts about an extended visit to California.

-----

J.R. struggled to pull himself onto the parallel bars in the rehabilitation room of Dallas Memorial Hospital. He had expected to recover from his injury sooner, and was frustrated to see that progress was slow moving.

"You're doing great Mr. Ewing," one of the rehab workers encouraged him as he braced the bars and started to move.

Sue Ellen Ewing came in through the back door, and watched her husband with intense eyes. She had been praying for a healthy recovery, and the doctors were telling her that everything was going according to schedule.

An exhausted J.R. collapsed in his wheelchair, sending his wife an exasperated look. "Come to see me fall over?" he joked.

Sue Ellen shook her head and knelt down to J.R.'s level. "I have a surprise for you," she whispered. J.R. looked intently at her. "I convinced one of the nurses to let me bring little John with me to see you," she said, beckoning for the nurse to bring in John Ross.

J.R.'s lit up as Sue Ellen handed him his son, who he hadn't seen since the accident. "I don't know how you did this, but it's wonderful," he said, hugging his boy.

"It's a special circumstance," Sue Ellen reasoned. "I thought his being here might give you a little encouragement," she said, squeezing his shoulder.

J.R. held his son in the air. "Certainly brightens my day." He turned to Sue Ellen. "Thank-you for bringing him in." He handed her John Ross and she cradled him in her arms. "You know a lot of wives would have left by now," he said, referring to his helpless state.

"I am not like most wives," Sue Ellen pointed out with a smile, "And I know you aren't going to be like that forever."

"Aren't I?" J.R. muttered as he braced himself again.

"Don't push too hard," Sue Ellen advised nervously.

"I know what I can do," J.R. replied as he steadied himself. The rehab worker spotted him as J.R. struggled to move forward.

"Concentrate on your goal," he said as Sue Ellen and John Ross watched.

J.R. took a deep breath and slowly started to move one foot. Feeling unsteady, he gripped the bars harder and moved the other foot.

"You're starting to walk," Sue Ellen exclaimed.

J.R. inched forward slowly, finally reaching the end of the bar.

"You'll be out of your wheel-chair in no time Mr. Ewing," the worker promised.

J.R. grinned at Sue Ellen. "You know what that means, Darlin'? That means I am coming home soon."

-----

Sue Ellen pushed John Ross' stroller outside the hospital perimeter. J.R. was improving in his exercises and the doctors were assuring her that he could come home in a few weeks. Sue Ellen stepped outside and felt a smile form on her mouth as the cool afternoon breeze hit her body, sending her curls sailing into the air. Things were beginning to look brighter, and Sue Ellen had a feeling that the momentum would continue.

"Sue Ellen!" Kristin Shepard caught up with her sister in the garden of Dallas Memorial Hospital.

"Hello Kristin," Sue Ellen smiled warmly, she couldn't help but be in a good mood.

"Were you just seeing J.R.?" Kristin queried, keeping her tone light and innocent.

"I was and he's doing wonderfully. The doctors think he'll be able to leave sooner than they expected."

"Fantastic," Kristin exclaimed, her pearly white teeth flashing. "I was so worried about him. Some people don't recover from shootings."

Sue Ellen shook her head. "J.R. will recover just fine." Sue Ellen eyed the watch on her wrist. "I was just going to get some lunch at one of the restaurants nearby, why don't you join me?"

Kristin looked toward the hospital and back to Sue Ellen. "I was going to go in and see him, but since you say he's doing so well," Kristin said following Sue Ellen across the street. "What are you in the mood for?"

Sue Ellen scoured the restaurants, finally choosing a small Italian place directly across the street from the hospital.

"You know I never thanked you for being so supportive of me these past few weeks," Sue Ellen said as they sat at their table. "Sometimes I feel like you were the only person on my side."

Kristin flashed Sue Ellen her signature grin and took her sister's hand. "What are sisters for Sue Ellen?" she said innocently. "I couldn't stand to see the way the family was treating you with J.R. in the hospital." Kristin sipped her martini. "If he had died, they would have thrown you off the ranch and never let you see little John ever again."

Sue Ellen shuddered as she sipped her ice tea. "That won't happen. J.R. will come home and the past can just stay in the past."

"I don't know how you can do it," Kristin said, "Forget everything that he did to you. The late nights, the lying, the affairs."

Sue Ellen glared at Kristin, knowing full well that one of her husband's former mistresses was sitting with her. "I can forgive him in the same way that I can forgive you," she said calmly.

"Forgive me," Kristin repeated.

Sue Ellen smirked at her little sister. "You know full well what you were doing with my husband," Sue Ellen pointed out. "But that's in the past."

"Yes it is," Kristin said, fidgeting.

"And it won't happen again," Sue Ellen said firmly, giving her sister an authoritative look.

Kristin scanned the lunch menu. "If you say so," she said with a smile. "I'm all for leaving all of the unpleasantness behind us."

Sue Ellen raised her glass. "I'll drink to that." Sue Ellen studied her sister. "Do you have any idea what your plans are?" she asked. "Now that Louella's back at Ewing Oil, you'll be needing to find work."

Kristin raised a finger in the air. "Now that you mention it, I've been meaning to tell you that I've had more than a few secretarial job offers."

"Really?" Sue Ellen asked intrigued. She had heard that Kristin had left the offices on bad terms with J.R. through Bobby's secretary Connie and couldn't imagine her husband writing her a letter of recommendation for anything.

Kristin nodded her head, knowing that Sue Ellen would believe the lie. "J.R. wrote an excellent letter of recommendation for me, and there are plenty of takers, in and out of state that would love to have me work for them."

"You're leaving Texas?"

"Possibly," Kristin laughed, throwing her head back. "I like to keep my options open."

"Don't I know it," Sue Ellen mused quietly as she paid the check. Though she was relieved to have Kristin on her side, she knew better than to trust her little sister, whose alliances were known to be fickle and brief.


	5. Chapter 5: An Arrest

Detective Alex Horton frustratedly pounded the desk in his office. He had been working non-stop on the Ewing case for weeks and still could not find enough evidence to convict a suspect for the murder and make an arrest. It was beginning to look bad for his reputation, and his bosses were breathing down his neck, expecting answers. At this point he was willing to arrest anyone to save face. His eyes drifted toward the notes he had compiled from various witnesses, one of the more interesting being Kristin Shepard. This woman had intrigued him from the moment he laid eyes on her. Her confidence oozed when she spoke, she seemed so sure of herself, and when she talked about her sister's marriage to J.R. Ewing, it seemed that she was pointing the finger at her. Detective Horton had met with Mrs. Sue Ellen Ewing on a few occasions, mainly at the hospital, and she had been more than willing to speak with him. At the hospital, she seemed to play the devoted wife, staying by her husband's side, keeping close ties with the doctors on the case, and giving appropriate interviews to the media press. She executed the role with perfection, rarely floundering in public, almost as if she knew she was being watched and observed. Detective Horton had come to two conclusions about Sue Ellen Ewing; she was either truly concerned for her husband, or covering up a previous indirection. From his conversation with Kristin Shepard, the detective was more inclined to believe the latter. "Maybe I'll pay another visit to Southfork and see what I can find," he decided, tired of staying in one place, waiting for information to come to him.

Ellie Ewing rummaged through J.R. and Sue Ellen's bedroom, anxiously pacing the floor. "I want everything to be perfect for J.R. when he comes home," Ellie insisted to Jock, who stood in the balcony of the room.

"You worry too much Miss Ellie," Jock joked.

Ellie wagged her finger at Jock. "There is no such thing as too much worrying when it comes to my boys. Gary's back in California with Valene, and J.R. is finally coming home; I don't want anything to spoil that."

"I think the worst is over," Jock reasoned.

"Is it?" Ellie asked softly, smoothing the comforter. "I'm walking on egg shells, thinking that Bobby and Pam will leave the minute J.R. gets home."

Jock shook his head. "Bobby and I had a long talk – he's still running Ewing Oil, and he's still staying on at Southfork."

"But will he be happy?"

Jock let out a snort. "Of course he's happy, he's with his family – what more could he possibly want!"

"Things were very tense between you three before J.R. was shot," Ellie shuddered. "I want to know that that's behind everyone – that we're starting over as a family."

Jock patted Miss Ellie's shoulder. "Ewings stick together no matter what – you know that."

Ellie nodded her head, moving toward the closet. "Thank goodness for that. This family seems to have survived the surgery just fine." Ellie opened the closet door with the intent of straightening the area for her son's homecoming. Ellie perused the contents and let out a frightful scream.

"Ellie!" Jock moved to her side and took a hold of her shoulders, keeping her steady. "What happened?"

Ellie took a deep breath and pointed to the second shelf of the closet, where there rested a small black handgun.

"My god," Jock muttered, taking a closer look.

"Why would J.R. keep a gun in his closet?" Ellie reached for the gun but Jock pulled her away.

"Don't touch that," he ordered, heading for the phone.

"Where are you going?" Ellie asked franticly.

"I'm calling Detective Horton," Jock responded, dialing the number.

"You're calling the detective about a gun in J.R.'s closet?"

Jock sent Ellie a fierce stare. "J.R. isn't the only one that uses that bedroom."

Ellie put her hand over her mouth. "You don't mean Sue Ellen!"

Jock shook his head. "Face it Ellie, she's a suspect. She's also a drunk and a raving lunatic; you've seen what she's capable of."

"She's family," Ellie said softly.

Jock waved his first in the air. "J.R. is our son – HE is family." Jock waited until he was patched through to Detective Horton. "Horton, we've found something that might impact the case."

Ellie said nothing as Jock gave Horton the details. She had wanted answers for this unspeakable act, and the possibility that her daughter-in-law would do such a thing frightened her dearly. _For her sake, I hope she didn't do it, _Ellie thought silently.

* * *

Detective Horton reached for the gun with his gloves and placed it in a plastic bag. "I'll get a team working on this right away," he assured Jock and Ellie. "First we'll see if the bullets match the ones in your son, then we'll check the gun for fingerprints.

Jock cornered Horton in the living room. "Whatever happens, I want you to tell me the results first." Horton nodded his head and accepted Jock's hand for confirmation. Jock patted Horton on the back and showed him the door.

Ellie held her hands together and paced the floor. "Do we say anything?" she asked hoarsely.

Jock shook his head. "Not a word." Jock lowered his eyes. "Our first priority is our son – nothing else matters," he said, extending his index finger.

Ellie gravely nodded her head. "He'll be home in a few days."

Jock rubbed his hands together. "And when he gets home, it's our job to make sure that he is safe.

* * *

Sue Ellen sat by her husband's bedside as he pored over expense reports. Ignoring the advice of his doctors and family, J.R. was intent on keeping some control of Ewing Oil, no matter how small.

"You should be taking it easy," Sue Ellen chided, sipping an ice tea. "You're coming home tomorrow – you need your rest."

J.R. chuckled at Sue Ellen. "Rest is the last thing that I need right now Darlin'. There is too much to be done, Bobby's been moving so fast with the company I have to keep tabs on him."

Sue Ellen rested her arm on J.R.'s shoulder. "No one is expecting you to go back to work right away." J.R. stared at his wife. "You need to gain your strength back; you can't push yourself too hard."

"Well I won't be sitting around doing nothing either," J.R. grumbled. "The sooner I get back to work, the better off I'll be."

"Maybe you and I could go on a little vacation," Sue Ellen suggested. "When you're back on your feet. It's been ages since we've been anywhere together."

J.R. sent Sue Ellen a small smile. "I just don't have time for that right now Darlin'. Keeping track of Bobby is going to be a fulltime job."

Sue Ellen let out a heavy sigh and picked up a spare magazine from the table. "What time did the doctors say I can pick you up tomorrow?"

J.R. sent his wife a quick glance. "Actually, Mamma and Daddy are picking me up."

Sue Ellen pursed her lips and lowered her magazine. "J.R.?"

"It would mean a lot to them," J.R. said encouragingly. "Plus, this way you can greet me at home, looking stunning as always," J.R. chuckled.

Sue Ellen gave J.R. a small smile. "I suppose that gives us something to look forward to," she said quietly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. In the back of her mind, Sue Ellen struggled with thought of her husband's anxiousness to go back to work, and his willingness to have his parents pick him up over her. Sue Ellen pushed all thoughts out of her mind and told herself the same mantra she had been repeating for years: there was nothing to worry about.

* * *

J.R.'s release date from the hospital had finally arrived. After planning and waiting, Ellie had prepared her first son's favorite meal and redid his bedroom. Attendance at the dinner table was mandatory for J.R.'s homecoming.

Pamela Ewing rested at her desk after a briefing from Liz Craig about the latest sales from The Store. Gazing at the clock on her desk, she impatiently waited for Bobby, who was taking her back to the ranch. He told her that he wanted them to form a united front for J.R.'s return, and she had promised him her very best behavior, not wanting to spoil the day for Jock and Miss Ellie.

"He's late," she muttered aloud, drumming her hands on the desk.

Jackie Dugan, secretary for The Store and friend to Liz and Pam sent her an encouraging smile. "Maybe he got laid up in a meeting."

Pam shook her head. "He wouldn't dare schedule a late meeting, today of all days."

"Maybe there was an emergency?"

Pam scoffed at Jackie. "There is always an emergency for the Ewing men at Ewing Oil – they live and breathe for that company."

"Would you like me to call you a taxi?" Jackie offered, dying to help her friend.

Pam smiled at Jackie. "It hasn't gotten to that yet."

Liz walked back into the office, carrying file folders with her. She shot Pam a quick glance. "You're still here? Isn't your brother-in-law coming home today?"

"Bobby hasn't shown yet," Pam shrugged.

Liz clicked her tongue in disproval and took a seat next to Pam. "I'll wait with you until he shows," she promised.

Pam silently thanked Liz, one of her best friends and her support system during this difficult time.

"Are things any better for you two?"

Pam shook her head. "He comes home late every night," she said quietly. "He thinks I don't notice, and I try not to let him see…."

"It can't be permanent," Jackie logically reasoned.

Pam reached for a tissue. "That's the only thing that keeps me going," she admitted. "The thought that maybe the old Bobby will come back – the one that I feel in love with." Pam looked straight at the door, expecting him to come in at any minute. "He's changed – he's not the man I married."

Liz rested her hand on Pam's and gave her a gentle squeeze. "He's just going through a stage Pamela. He's under a lot of tension – he's got so many people to impress."

Pam nodded her head. "And I've done everything I can to be there for him. I've been supportive, I've been understanding, I've been forgiving….what more can I do for him?"

The ladies heard footsteps coming through the entryway and looked toward the door. Bobby Ewing coolly knocked on the door, as if he owned the room. "Pammy?"

"I'm all set," Pam said, waving goodbye to Liz and Jackie. Pam grabbed her jacket and Bobby helped her put in on. "You're late," she whispered to him as they headed toward the parking lot.

"I know," Bobby said apologetically. "Something came up at the office, I couldn't leave."

Pam let out a short breath as Bobby opened the door for her. "Was it more important than being here for J.R. and the family?"

Bobby shook his head and opened the car door for Pam. "I think Daddy and J.R. will be pretty pleased with me when I get back. I was finally able to smooth things over with Marilee Stone." Marilee Stone was one of the few members of an elite Dallas cartel that Jock had always been partial to working with. He lived for their approval and he expected his boys to act the same way. Her husband Seth had committed suicide after finding out that the oil leases he bought from J.R. were grabbed by the Asian government. Marilee was rightly furious and demanded a million dollars in reparation. She also vowed to keep the Ewing family out of all future cartel deals. That day he had gotten her to settle for half a million dollars and he was sure that with time, she would be willing to sweet talk the cartel into doing business with the Ewings again.

"Was it more important than me?" Pamela asked crossly as Bobby pulled out of the parking lot.

Bobby abruptly stopped the car and glanced at Pam. "You know the answer to that," he said crossly. He had been happy when he left the office, and he had hoped that Pam would be willing to share in his joy, but she didn't seem curious about the meeting or sharing his joy.

"Do I?" Pam replied. "At one point I thought I did, but now I can't tell."

Bobby put his foot on the gas pedal and moved forward. "We are running late, Mamma and Daddy are expecting us at the ranch, we'll talk about this later."

"That seems to be a common theme these days," Pam muttered under her breath as Bobby sped down the street.

* * *

Sue Ellen Ewing met her in-laws at the bottom of the stairwell and greeted them with a warm smile. There was nothing that could destroy this beautiful day – J.R. was finally coming home from the hospital and she was more than ready to piece her life back together again.

"Don't you look lovely Sue Ellen," Ellie complimented.

"I thought I'd bring you a suitcase for J.R.'s things," she said helpfully.

Jock gestured to a bag by his feet. "We've already packed for him," Jock replied tersely.

Sue Ellen smiled nervously.

"Thank-you for offering," Ellie said as they headed for the door. "We'll be back soon."

"Can't wait," Sue Ellen whispered, heading back up the stairs. She entered her bedroom and closed the door, lying on the bed. She felt herself blinking back tears. She could feel in her heart that something was happening, but she couldn't put her finger on it – and it scared her to pieces.

* * *

Kristin Shepard sipped a glass of white wine in the condo, admiring the Dallas skyline. She had been given an anonymous type from the Dallas PD office that an arrest was going to be made tonight for the shooting of J.R. Ewing. All Kristin needed was one victim to get the blame, and she would be home free. She had truly considered starting over somewhere else – on her terms – before she was thrown out of the state by J.R. or someone else. Kristin saw a word of possibilities in front of her, and she wanted to savor each and every one. Making a silent toast to herself, Kristin vowed to learn from all of her mistakes. She would never be used or manipulated by another man ever again.

* * *

Bobby grabbed Pam's hand on the patio outside of Southfork. "I don't have any work planned for the rest of the night. Maybe we can slip away after dinner together."

"Tempting," Pam mused. "Do you think one night is going to fix everything that's wrong with us?"

"I didn't realize we were in trouble," Bobby countered, concerned.

"Well we are," Pam replied, looking into Bobby's eyes. "And it's about time you realized it and decided what you want to do." Pam left Bobby outside and walked into the house to change for the evening. Bobby solemnly followed her, wondering when and how things started to go downhill between him and Pamela.

Bobby fixed himself a pre-cocktail drink to numb the pain, eying Sue Ellen as she came down the stairs in an elegant black dress. "Don't you look lovely?"

Sue Ellen smiled at Bobby as he handed her a soda water. "Thank-you Bobby." Sue Ellen took a seat on the sofa. "It's nice of you to leave work early to see J.R. come home."

Bobby turned his head and lowered his eyes as he fixed himself another drink. Pamela and Lucy came down together, Lucy in a red silk blouse and black pants, Pam in a red dress.

"Fix a drink for me too Bobby," Lucy said, taking a seat on the automan. "I'm going to need it now that J.R. is coming home."

"Won't we all," Bobby muttered. "Can I get anything for you Pam?"

"White wine," Pam said, without looking at him.

Bobby acknowledged Pam's request and poured her a glass. Taking a seat with the others, they all waited, making small talk until Jock, Miss Ellie, and J.R. arrived.

* * *

Ellie slowly rolled J.R.'s wheelchair up the driveway to the house. "Everyone's waiting for us."

"It's good to be home," J.R. nodded, admiring his surroundings. It had seemed like ages since he had seen the ranch. J.R. had never been one to fully appreciate the land, or even Southfork, but now that he was back, he vowed to make an effort to enjoy not only the house but the ranch even more.

"It hasn't been the same without you," Jock admitted, opening the door. "And if I know the family the way I think you do, they'll all be waiting for you inside.

Ellie opened the door, and smiled to see all of the Ewings in the living room, enjoying a cocktail.

"Don't tell me you started drinking without me," J.R. joked as he wheeled himself into the room.

Sue Ellen raced toward J.R.'s side and gave him a gentle kiss on the lips. "It'll be a while before you see another bourbon J.R. – doctor's orders."

"Well it looks like I have my own little nurse to take care of me," J.R. joked, squeezing Sue Ellen's hand.

"Welcome home, J.R.," Bobby smiled, extending his hand for his brother.

J.R. willingly shook Bobby's hand and thanked him for his concern.

"Can I get you a glass of water, J.R.?" Pam asked, trying to help.

"I'd appreciate that Pamela," J.R. said.

Lucy fidgeted in her seat. She had never seen someone in a wheelchair before and she didn't quite know what to say to her uncle, a man who she still privately despised. "Are you in pain?" Lucy asked finally, curious.

J.R. chuckled at Lucy and assured her that the only pain that he felt was the inability to walk on his own. Pam handed him a glass of water and took her place next to Bobby.

"Well what are we all standing around here for?" Jock asked. "Let's go to dinner. I hear Teresa's got something real special for you J.R."

"I'm sure it's better than that sludge that they served me at the hospital," J.R. joked as the family went into the dining room. Teresa had spent hours preparing for J.R.'s arrival at Southfork feast with all of the trimmings. It was like Christmas for J.R. as he caught up with the family in the comfort of his own home.

After dinner, the family congregated to the living room for after-dinner drinks. Lucy told the family how her cheerleading squad was going to compete in Austin next week and Pam talked about the latest fashions for The Store. Conversation was light as Ellie insisted that there be no talk of business on J.R.'s first day back home.

The doorbell paused the conversation and everyone watched Raul open the front door. Detective Horton politely nodded at Raul, peeping his head through the door.

"In here Horton," Jock boomed. Horton carried a plastic bag between his two forefingers; it contained the gun found in J.R.'s closet.

"That's my gun," J.R. stammered. Sue Ellen backed away from J.R., an intense fear forming in her eyes.

"Mr. Ewing, you told me to come to you first," Horton explained. Jock nodded, telling him to continue. "After some extensive testing we can conclude that this is the gun that was used to shoot John Ross Ewing II."

Ellie gasped and huddled toward Jock for support. Lucy stared wide-eyed and Pam ran into Bobby's arms.

"The only finger prints on the gun belong to Mrs. Ewing," Horton continued. "Mrs. Sue Ellen Ewing," he said finally, locking eyes with Sue Ellen.

"No," she gasped, "No it can't be."

Horton edged toward her. "You're going to have to come with me Mrs. Ewing," he said regretfully.

"But I didn't do it," she stammered, her hands shaking. "I couldn't have done it..."

"Fingerprints don't lie, Mrs. Ewing," said Horton, cutting her off.

Sue Ellen sent a desperate look to J.R., trying to convey her innocence. J.R. looked down at the ground; he couldn't look her in the eye. Sue Ellen eyed the room; not one person spoke in her defense – not even Bobby.

"Mrs. Ewing?" Horton said impatiently.

Sue4 Ellen knew she had no choice but to follow the Detective. Taking a deep breath, she sent a final look to J.R., a look of hurt, anger, confusion. He said nothing; he did nothing as she was being taken away. She didn't know if it was due to the shock of the situation, or if he thought she had really done it. Sue Ellen dutifully followed Horton to his car parked out front.

Raul closed the door behind Mrs. Ewing and quickly ducked out of the room. No one dared to say a word, all eyes were on J.R.

"My baby," Ellie cried silently, hating herself for putting him in danger.

"It's not your fault Miss Ellie," Jock assured her. "None of us knew."

Lucy shifted her foot quietly. "I can't believe Sue Ellen would do something like that."

Pamela sent Lucy a warning look, telling her to be quiet.

J.R. cleared his throat and glanced at the family. The last thing he wanted was to be around his family, the thoughts going through his mind were sending him into a tailspin; he still hadn't processed the fact that Sue Ellen had been arrested. "I think I'll retire upstairs," J.R. said quietly.

"I'll help," Ellie said, rushing to her son's aid. The rest of the family quickly dispersed throughout the house.

* * *

Sue Ellen Ewing was pushed against a hard wall at the police station; she blinked as large flashes of light hit her in the eyes. Holding a set of numbers against her chest she felt utterly humiliated. _A former Miss Texas spends a night in jail _she scoffed as she was led to her solitary prison cell. She knew she was lucky to be granted solitary confinement rather than a roommate, a complication that Sue Ellen was not looking forward to. She politely handed her necklace and jewelry to the worker on the other side of the bars and shrunk back as the door clanged shut. She didn't know how long she would be in prison or who to call for aid.

She shrunk into a corner of the cell and buried her face in her hands. _How could J.R. leave me here, let them take me away? _She would never forget the look of denial in his eyes when she was whisked away by Horton. _They all think I did it, _she thought bitterly, knowing now more than ever that she wasn't guilty. She could feel it in her heart; something would have told her she would have done it. She would have had a revelation or a sign, but there was nothing indicating to her that she was guilty. Sue Ellen closed her eyes, wishing to pretend that the entire past few weeks never took place, and that she was safe in her husband's arms.

* * *

Pamela Ewing changed into her nightgown and crawled into bed. "I don't think she did it," she said quietly, pulling the covers over her shoulders.

"Pammy, no one wants to think that she could shoot J.R.," Bobby said gently, getting in on his side.

"I mean it," Pam insisted. "I just don't think she has it in her to shoot anyone."

"She was drinking at the time Pamela; she may not remember half of the things she did."

Pamela sent Bobby a discouraging look. "She has been a member of this family for over ten years; I'd like to think that you have more faith in her than that."

"Regardless of whether she did it or not she didn't have to be carted off to jail."

"The way she was just taken away," Pamela shuddered. "For a crime that she may not have committed in the first place."

"The police are thinking of J.R.'s safety," Bobby reasoned.

"She spent every day at the hospital and nothing happened," Pam pointed out. "If she really tried to shoot him she would have probably tried to hurt him again in the hospital."

"That's a good point," Bobby reassured her. He turned off the light and lowered his head onto the pillow.

Pamela turned off the lamp on her bedside table and shuddered at the thought of Sue Ellen being held in a cold, empty jail cell.

Down the hall J.R. was not fairing any better. Despite the familiarity of his own room, he found himself plagued with thoughts about the woman on the other side of the bed. He restlessly turned to face her side of the bed. _She was treated like an animal _he thought callously, the image of her being pulled away permeating his mind. He thought back to all of the time she had spent with him in the hospital; how she had trusted him to come back, how she had endured similar sleepless nights wondering about him. J.R. pounded the bed with his fist. There were several things that he was sure of: he was sure that he loved his wife, he was sure that he would be able to walk again, he was sure that he would get his company back in his possession, and he was sure that he loved Sue Ellen, and that was all that mattered to him. Turning on the light, he banished any thought of Sue Ellen's guilt, knowing that her only place was with him – at Southfork.

He reached for his wheelchair and slowly hauled himself into the seat with as much strength as he could muster. He rolled toward the closet on the other side of the room.

"What are you doing?" Ellie asked in her nightgown, armed by Jock behind her. They had been woken by the noise, and fearing the worst, came to their son's room.

"I am going down to the station to get Sue Ellen," J.R. said firmly as he angrily eyed his shirts and pants on the top drawer of the closet, out of his reach.

"She's guilty as sin," Jock roared, prompting Bobby and Pam to run into the hall.

"She didn't do it," J.R. insisted.

"Her fingerprints were on the gun," Ellie pleaded.

"That doesn't mean a thing," Bobby pointed out. "She could have been set up by anyone."

"She's a danger to the family," Jock cut in.

"She is my wife," J.R. interrupted, commanding the attention of everyone in the room. "It doesn't matter whether she's guilty or not, she's a Ewing just like the rest of us – and you know as well as I do that she isn't a threat to anyone."

"J.R…." Ellie said softly.

"I'm going down to the station to drop the charges and bring her home," J.R. said finally.

"I won't have her in my house," Jock countered.

"Then I'll leave," J.R. interrupted. "I'll check myself into a hotel, and bring the hospital staff with me."

"You can't leave," Ellie said, horrified.

"I can't be without her," J.R. said finally.

Bobby came forward and stood by his brother. "J.R. I'll take you to the jail to get Sue Ellen." He went to the closet to grab a shirt and pants for his brother.

"I'll start the car," Pamela said, racing down the stairs.

Ellie and Jock looked onward, shocked.

"She stays," J.R. said, holding his ground.

Ellie blinked her eyes and Jock nodded his head, slightly proud of his son's ability to stand up to him. "I still don't trust her," Jock grumbled, taking Ellie back to the bedroom.

Bobby grinned at his brother as he helped him dress for the hospital. "You did a good thing, standing up to Daddy like that."

"Do you think she did it?" J.R. asked his brother.

Bobby let out a sigh and glanced at his brother. "I don't know if she did it or not, but she doesn't belong in that jail cell."

"A year ago, I would have had no trouble believing her motive for shooting me," J.R. muttered as he wheeled himself to the door.

"Her and everyone else," Bobby joked under his breath, helping his brother to the car.

The Dallas County Jail experienced a customary dullness in the late evening where the staff could enjoy downtime after a busy day. Tonight however, the staff was going to be in for a harsh disappointment.

Pamela expertly parked the car and jumped out, opening the car door for J.R. as Bobby helped him in the wheelchair. J.R. barged forward, forcing his brother and sister-in-law to run after him.

J.R. bolted through the front door, startling the security guard watching the building. "Mr. Ewing," he stammered, standing to attention. The man had never met J.R. before, but after the shooting, everyone knew who Mr. J.R. Ewing was.

"If you will excuse me I need to speak to someone in charge about releasing a prisoner."

The man didn't know what to say as J.R. rolled past him, with Pam and Bobby bringing up the rear. Bobby went forward with J.R. as Pam attempted to calm the nervous security guard.

The warden at the front desk narrowed his eyes as the two heirs of Ewing Oil came through the front door. "May I help you?" the man asked quickly, more than willing to do a favor for the Ewing family.

J.R. eyed the man's nametag, which red Morrissey. "I'd like to drop the charges against my wife Sue Ellen Ewing," J.R. said firmly.

"Drop the charges?" Morrissey repeated uncertainly.

Sue Ellen Ewing was slumped against the edge of the cell, and, like the other prisoners, was unaware that her husband was planning her rescue. Unable to sleep, Sue Ellen slowly traced the dirty, dull pattern of the undecorated cell floor. She didn't know how long she would be kept her, if anyone would come and speak in her defense, or if she would be banished from Dallas society and the Ewings forever.

"Can you hurry please?" J.R. asked curtly.

"Mr. Ewing…."

"My brother just gave you an order," Bobby cut in. "Ewings don't like to wait," he smirked.

Morrissey fumbled through the paperwork on his desk as J.R. barreled down the hallway. "Sue Ellen! Sue Ellen where you!"

Pamela and the security guard ran toward the front desk as Morrissey struggled to find the key to Sue Ellen's cell. "These gentlemen are dropping all charges against Mrs. Ewing."

J.R. continued down the halls with Bobby following him, searching the cells for Sue Ellen. Several inmates raced to the cell doors, wanting to sneak a peek at the ruckus, and possibly escape their fate. Each inmate was disappointed to see the crowd go past the hall of cells, knowing that there would be no relief for them tonight.

"Sue Ellen!" J.R. called out again.

"I have the key to her cell," Morrissey insisted, working his way past J.R.

Sue Ellen felt her head snap up at the sound of her name. His voice rang in her ears, penetrating through her body. _It can't be, _she thought, struggling to stand on her two feet, wobbling to the bars of the cell. "J.R.," she called out anxiously, ignoring the glares from fellow cellmates.

"Sue Ellen!" J.R. shouted, rounding the corner. His eyes lit up when he saw her, her hands between the bars, her eyes red from crying.

"J.R.," Sue Ellen said breathlessly, holding onto the door for dear life, fearing that she would collapse.

Morrissey stuck the key into the opening, and released the door. Sue Ellen ran into J.R.'s arms, tears falling down her face. "Oh J.R.," she whispered hoarsely, "I didn't do it – I swear I…"

"I know Darlin'," J.R. hushed her gently, "I'm sorry for even thinking that you could do such a thing." J.R. gently leaned in to kiss Sue Ellen on the mouth.

J.R. hugged Sue Ellen against his body as Morrissey coughed. "There's some paperwork you'll need to sign before she can go," he said uncomfortably.

"We'll handle it," Bobby offered, taking Pam with him as they followed Morrissey down to the front desk.

J.R. ran his fingers through Sue Ellen's locks of hair. "How are you feeling?"

"Tired," Sue Ellen murmured. "J.R. it was awful in there."

J.R. nodded his head, chastising himself for letting her be taken away in the first place. "That's all over now Honey, we're going home."

Sue Ellen rested her head against J.R.'s shoulder. "How do Jock and Miss Ellie feel about that?"

"It doesn't matter how they feel," J.R. reminded her. "You are my wife and we are going to be together – either at Southfork or somewhere else."

"You're leaving the ranch?" Sue Ellen asked, looking into J.R.'s deep blue eyes.

"I told Mamma and Daddy I would leave if they wouldn't let you stay at the house."

"Really?" Sue Ellen asked shyly. She had never once thought that J.R. would ever disagree with his precious mamma and daddy, especially over her.

"Um-hum; everything is squared away now, and we are going home."

Sue Ellen shook her head. "The person that tried to kill you is still running around somewhere – and that bothers me," Sue Ellen insisted.

"We'll find the culprit," J.R. promised as they headed down the hall. "Nobody touches a Ewing and gets away with it," he vowed.

Sue Ellen eyed Pam and Bobby at the end of the hall and thanked them both for coming down to the station to drop the charges.

"It was J.R.'s idea," Bobby whispered to Sue Ellen as they walked to the car. "But if he hadn't of done it, I would have done everything I could to get you out of here myself," he winked.

"Thank-you Bobby," Sue Ellen whispered, giving him a brotherly kiss on the cheek, vowing to never regret the unwarranted kindness her brother-in-law had shown her.

Pamela sat with Sue Ellen in the backseat of the car as it pulled out of the parking lot. "Do you need anything Sue Ellen?" Pam asked nervously.

Sue Ellen shook her head. "I need to go home and check on John Ross; all I can say is thank goodness he didn't see the scene in the living room."

"He won't even know you were gone," J.R. assured her in an attempt to make her feel better.

The car pulled up into the driveway and Sue Ellen quickly moved to help J.R. into his wheelchair. The foursome was greeted by Jock and Ellie, both waiting in the living room.

"How are you Sue Ellen?" Ellie asked nervously, ashamed to look her daughter-in-law in the eye after sending her away.

"I am happy to be back Miss Ellie," Sue Ellen said with a smile that masked her inner feelings.

Jock nodded his head and asked if J.R. needed help getting back upstairs.

Sue Ellen shook her head and helped J.R. to the master bedroom. Biding a brief goodnight to Bobby and Pamela, Sue Ellen closed the door and turned to her husband, getting his pajamas.

"I'm glad you're back Darlin'," J.R. said gently as he crawled into bed.

Sue Ellen nodded her head and began to undress. "J.R.? May I ask you something?" Sue Ellen asked tentatively.

"You ask me anything – you know that."

Sue Ellen slipped out of her dress and reached for her bathrobe. "Did you ever think that I was guilty of shooting you?"

J.R. gazed at Sue Ellen, wondering if he should tell the truth or lie and say that the thought had never crossed his mind.

Sue Ellen blinked at J.R.'s silence and headed for the bathroom. "You just answered my question," she said tersely, turning on the hot water.

"Darlin' you have to understand – given our past relationship, I would have every reason to believe that you'd…"

Sue Ellen stepped out of the bathroom and glared at J.R. with hurt eyes.

"What I mean is," J.R. continued, "That I've given you more than enough reasons to want to shoot me," he explained, trying to push part of the blame on himself.

Sue Ellen nodded her head. "You certainly have given me plenty of reasons," she agreed. "But I suppose after these past few weeks – I thought you would have had a little more faith in me," she said coolly, stepping back into the bathroom.

J.R. sighed, raising his head off the pillow. "Are you coming to bed Darlin'?"

"In a few minutes," Sue Ellen called out. "I want to wash off the prison scent – it isn't exactly the most pleasant place."

_No it isn't, _J.R. agreed, deeply regretting his decision to be silent about her fate earlier that evening.

"In fact, it's very similar to that sanitarium you sent me to."

J.R. lowered his head onto the pillow, disgusted with himself. _She's got every reason to be angry with you _J.R. told himself, knowing that it would take time to regain her trust. J.R. struggled to stay awake for her but fell to the welcoming call of sleep within minutes.

Sue Ellen Ewing reveled under the hot water, determined to erase any memory of her brief but uncomfortable prison sentence. _How am I going to look him in the eye, look his family in the eye, knowing that they all thought I was guilty, _Sue Ellen thought as she wrapped her body in a warm towel. Putting on her favorite nightgown, Sue Ellen crawled into her side of the bed, careful not to disturb her husband, who in his condition needed all of the sleep he could get. _J.R. how did we ever come to this? _Sue Ellen fought the tears coming down her cheeks, refusing to make a scene. She would have the rest of her life to sort out her issues with J.R. and the Ewings; right now wanted to forget that all of it ever happened.

Chapter 6: A New Day Has Come

Sue Ellen Ewing stirred under the hot Texas sun that poured into the bedroom. After an evening in jail, anywhere in the world would feel welcoming, but Sue Ellen still felt like an unwanted traitor in her own home. Her in-laws had no trouble believing that she shot their son in cold blood and after receiving a less than welcoming reception from them, Sue Ellen was convinced that she was unsafe in her own home.

Sue Ellen gazed at J.R.'s figure next to her. There was also the matter of finding the real shooter before any more damage was done to J.R. or the Ewing family. Sue Ellen blinked when she saw J.R.'s steely blue eyes looking into hers.

"How are you Sugar?" J.R. asked softly.

Sue Ellen lowered her head and ran her fingers through her messy curls. "I'm just fine J.R."

"Liar," he said softly, pulling her into a kiss. "You must have something on your mind."

Sue Ellen let out a small smile. "I was just thinking about last night and…"

J.R. waved his hand in front of her face. "Last night is in the past Darlin'."

"Your parents thought I shot you…you thought I shot you."

J.R. reached for Sue Ellen's hand. "I regret ever thinking that, Honey. I know it isn't true."

"Detective Horton thinks…"

"I don't care what Detective Horton thinks," J.R. insisted. He gently lifted Sue Ellen's chin. "Why don't we get dressed and go down to breakfast?"

"Your daddy won't be pleased to see me," Sue Ellen pointed out.

"All the more reason for you to come and make your presence known," J.R. reminded her. "You aren't leaving the ranch."

"No I'm not," Sue Ellen smiled as she helped J.R. out of bed.

Pamela Ewing furiously dried her hair with the blow dryer as Bobby straightened his tie for the office. "Wish me luck Honey, I'm meeting with Franklin Horner of the Cattleman's Club Bank to extend the Ewing line of credit."

"Good luck," Pam said absentmindedly, surveying her closet for her daily outfit.

"Well don't get too excited," Bobby joked.

Pamela turned off her hair dryer and turned to Bobby. "Alright I won't."

Bobby gauged Pam's expression, wondering what to do next. "I promise to come home for dinner tonight," he assured her.

"Well that's a surprise."

Bobby raised his eyebrows at his wife. "I have been home for dinner plenty of times within the last week."

"Two," Pam shot back with her hands on her hips, "Those business meetings seem to spring up awful quickly."

"I need you to bear with me," Bobby urged her.

"Sure Bobby," Pam said coolly, turning her back. "See you at dinner."

Bobby frowned as he grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door.

"I don't have time to eat Mamma," Bobby said quickly, waving his mamma and daddy.

"He's hardly around any more," Ellie said quietly over her cup of coffee.

"He's still at the house," Jock reminded her, "That's what matters."

Sue Ellen wheeled J.R. to the table, avoiding her in-laws as she took a seat next to her husband.

"Morning Mamma, Daddy," J.R. grinned over a cup of orange juice.

"Good morning," Ellie said. "I'm glad that you could both join us for breakfast." Ellie shot a look to her daughter-in-law. She was feeling guilty after last night and knew that regardless of the outcome, she had wronged Sue Ellen.

"Thank-you Miss Ellie," Sue Ellen said softly as she picked at her eggs. She refused to meet Jock's steely eyes as she focused on her pearl white china plate.

J.R. gulfed down his breakfast, his glance teetering from Sue Ellen to his parents.

Sue Ellen stood up, barely touching her plate with the excuse that she needed to check on John Ross. J.R. followed her in his chair.

"He's so healthy, Sue Ellen," Pam admired in the nursery.

"So innocent too," Sue Ellen noted. "He has no idea what's been going on in this house over the past few days." She held him close to her body. "I would give anything to be that innocent."

"Enjoy it while you can," Pam chuckled, "It doesn't last long – just look at Lucy."

Sue Ellen and Pam shared a laugh as J.R. came into the room. "How are you?" he asked.

"Fine," Sue Ellen said through a tight smile. "You can't expect things to go back to normal right away. Until a shooter is found your parents will continue to believe that I…"

"But it isn't true," Pam cut her off firmly. "I knew that from the start," she glared at J.R. for emphasis.

J.R. shot Pamela a look, asking her to leave. Pam nodded her head and turned to Sue Ellen. "Why don't you come down to The Store with me today – you haven't seen the new line yet."

"I'd love to," Sue Ellen answered, willing to do anything to get out of the house.

As Pam left J.R. came closer. "I didn't want to believe it."

"You let them carry me away – in front of the entire family." J.R. said nothing as Sue Ellen continued. "Face it J.R., a part of you believed I shot you." With those parting words Sue Ellen took off after Pam.

Kristin Shepard furiously paced the hallway of the Ewing condo. News about the Ewings travelled fast in Dallas, and as soon as a headline came out announcing that a suspect had been placed under arrest for the shooting of one J.R. Ewing, a news bulletin announced that the Ewing family bailed Sue Ellen out of jail, dropping any and all charges from her name.

"It was perfect," she cursed angrily. She didn't have much time left. Her best bet was to leave Dallas now with what little she had and start over. She walked over to her little black book of private phone numbers, numbers of important men in Dallas that J.R. had introduced her to through his 'business meetings'. If she was really going to leave, she was determined to not go empty handed. Picking up the phone she curtly requested for Jordan Lee to a nervous secretary on the other line. _I'll go out with a bang, _she vowed, her heart racing as she set up what could be one of her final lunch dates in Dallas.

Sue Ellen thumbed the new line of products at The Store, kept in the back rooms until Pam's manager Liz Craig deemed them ready for potential buyers. "It's all lovely," she said politely, trying to show gratitude for Pam's simple gesture of getting her out of the house.

"Liz thinks they'll sell well, she was impressed with the New York sales," Pam commented, wondering what to say to her recently released sister-in-law. There was so much that she wanted to ask Sue Ellen, about how she was feeling with being at the ranch, if she had spoken to Kristin lately, but she didn't know how to bring it up. She guided Sue Ellen to a sofa in the corner where they could sit and talk.

"Sometimes I wonder if I could do this," Sue Ellen said to herself.

"Do what?" Pam asked.

"Have a career." Sue Ellen leaned back into the cushions. "Did I ever tell you that I was a psychology major at the University of Texas?"

"No you didn't," Pam sat up interested.

"I never did anything with the degree though. I married J.R. after graduation, and made a career out of being Mrs. J.R. Ewing." She folded her hands. "A lot of good it got me." Turning to Pam she said, "I love being a mother to John Ross, it's given my life new direction, rescued me from old demons."

Pam said nothing, beginning to feel choked up at the mere mention of children, something that she still didn't have with Bobby.

Sue Ellen sensed Pam's nerves. "John Ross is the best thing that J.R. and I ever did."

"He's wonderful," Pam agreed.

"I know that you and Bobby are still trying…" Sue Ellen encouraged. "Have you given any thought to adoption?"

"I'd do anything at this point to have a baby," Pam said softly, meeting Sue Ellen's eyes. "And I know that Bobby would love any child as if he or she were his own. But Miss Ellie and Jock…"

"Can't run our lives forever," Sue Ellen insisted, feeling rage over their willingness to believe her status as the family traitor.

"As long as Bobby and I are living on that ranch, we can't have a life of our own." Pam took Sue Ellen's hand. "Do you know how lucky Gary and Valene are? To be in California, away from the family influence."

"The Ewing family will follow you wherever you go," Sue Ellen assured her. "Once a Ewing, always a Ewing."

Pam laughed at her sister-in-law. It was the first time that she had referred to her as a 'Ewing'. "You know Bobby and I were very close to starting on our own – joining Gary and Val in California."

"I had no idea," Sue Ellen said, her eyes widening with anticipation.

Pam nodded her head. "After J.R. double crossed those oil men with those leases, Bobby was ready to leave the business, give everything to J.R. –which is just what he wanted." Pam closed her eyes in desperation. "He never told me that we were going to be at Southfork forever." Her voice showed hurt and pain from years of anticipation and love, only to cast aside for family loyalty. "So when he hit the breaking point, we took advantage of the opportunity; our bags were packed, we called Gary and told him that we were coming to see him. We said goodbye to the family." Pam let out a heavy sigh.

"Where was I when all of this was happening?" Sue Ellen softly joked.

"A we were barely out of Texas when we got a call from the Dallas police saying that J.R. was shot. We had no choice but to come home."

"And Bobby took control of the company," Sue Ellen finished. She touched Pa's hand. "It won't be forever," she promised. "J.R. is so eager to go back to work; you and Bobby can start your life over again."

"But that isn't the life that he wants!" Pam shouted, prompting stares from customers in The Store. Pam instinctively lowered her voice. "He isn't the man that I married."

_And you think J.R. that I know now is the man that I married, _Sue Ellen thought to herself, refusing to admit her own concerns in her marriage. She was quiet as she thought of how to respond. A few months ago she would have jumped at the chance to have Pam leave the family, seizing this as the perfect opportunity to split up the couple that she was so jealous of. Yet Sue Ellen said nothing; she wasn't sure if it was sympathy for the golden daughter-in-law who was now seemingly unhappy, or if she was past the point of caring after J.R.'s shooting.

"You don't have to say anything," Pam said to ease the tension.

"Do you love him?" she asked her, using the same question that Dr. Elby asked during their many sessions.

"If I didn't, I would have left on my own a long time ago." Pam laughed to herself. "I guess I answered my own question."

"I guess you did." Sue Ellen picked up a set of scarves on the floor. "Tell him how you feel," she said simply.

"You and I both know about those long hours that he spends at the hours at the office."

"Then take matters into your own hands," Sue Ellen smiled as she thought of a way to kill two birds with one stone, getting Pam what she wanted and getting J.R. what he wanted.

"And how would I do that?" Pam inquired.

Sue Ellen's eyes twinkled as she formulated a plan.

Kristin Shepard placed the final crisp check into her envelope. She loved her ability to con men into getting exactly what she wanted; of course with the rules that she played by, they both got what they wanted….or at least that was what she wanted the other party to think. All she had to do was mention the word 'pregnant' and a flustered man pulled out his checkbook. After all, he had a family and reputation to think about, and he couldn't let a few dalliances with the local secretary destroy the life he built. So Kristin agreed to settle for starting over, provided that she and the baby were going to be taken care of. And with the number of checks she had gathered from various men over the past few weeks, she would be able to raise her supposed child in the Ewing life style that she had grown so found of.

A knock at the door made her scowl; she grew to hate unexpected visitors, especially in Dallas, where she had made more than a few enemies. She tentatively opened the door and peered at the man in front of her.

Alex Horton took off his hat and looked past Kristin at the pack of suitcases behind her. "Planning a trip Ms. Shepard?" he asked, waiting to be invited in.

Kristin stepped aside and took the policeman's hat. "I have a few job offers that I'm going to be looking into," she said quietly, maintaining her alibi.

Horton nodded his head. "I'm sure that you read in the papers this morning that we're back to square one with your brother-in-law's suspect list?"

"Yes, and I do sympathize," Kristin added. "Right now I'm trying to put the whole ordeal behind me."

"I can't blame you. But there are some other questions that I'd like to ask you before you leave town."

"Questions?" Kristin felt her body tense up at the thought of being probed further.

"About your relationship to Mr. Ewing. Word on the street is that you two are on bad terms."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kristin said with a forced smile.

"Sit down Ms. Shepard," the Detective ordered, and she did as she was told.


	6. Chapter 6: A New Day Has Come

**Dallas belongs to Warner Brothers; I own nothing.**

Sue Ellen Ewing stirred under the hot Texas sun that poured into the bedroom. After an evening in jail, anywhere in the world would feel welcoming, but Sue Ellen still felt like an unwanted traitor in her own home. Her in-laws had no trouble believing that she shot their son in cold blood and after receiving a less than welcoming reception from them; Sue Ellen was convinced that she was unsafe in her own home.

Sue Ellen gazed at J.R.'s figure next to her. There was also the matter of finding the real shooter before any more damage was done to J.R. or the Ewing family. Sue Ellen blinked when she saw J.R.'s steely blue eyes looking into hers.

"How are you Sugar?" J.R. asked softly.

Sue Ellen lowered her head and ran her fingers through her messy curls. "I'm just fine J.R."

"Liar," he said softly, pulling her into a kiss. "You must have something on your mind."

Sue Ellen let out a small smile. "I was just thinking about last night and…"

J.R. waved his hand in front of her face. "Last night is in the past Darlin'."

"Your parents thought I shot you…you thought I shot you."

J.R. reached for Sue Ellen's hand. "I regret ever thinking that, Honey. I know it isn't true."

"Detective Horton thinks…"

"I don't care what Detective Horton thinks," J.R. insisted. He gently lifted Sue Ellen's chin. "Why don't we get dressed and go down to breakfast?"

"Your daddy won't be pleased to see me," Sue Ellen pointed out.

"All the more reason for you to come and make your presence known," J.R. reminded her. "You aren't leaving the ranch."

"No I'm not," Sue Ellen smiled as she helped J.R. out of bed.

* * *

Pamela Ewing furiously dried her hair with the blow dryer as Bobby straightened his tie for the office. "Wish me luck Honey; I'm meeting with Franklin Horner of the Cattleman's Club Bank to extend the Ewing line of credit."

"Good luck," Pam said absentmindedly, surveying her closet for her daily outfit.

"Well don't get too excited," Bobby joked.

Pamela turned off her hair dryer and turned to Bobby. "Alright I won't."

Bobby gauged Pam's expression, wondering what to do next. "I promise to come home for dinner tonight," he assured her.

"Well that's a surprise."

Bobby raised his eyebrows at his wife. "I have been home for dinner plenty of times within the last week."

"Two," Pam shot back with her hands on her hips, "Those business meetings seem to spring up awful quickly."

"I need you to bear with me," Bobby urged her.

"Sure Bobby," Pam said coolly, turning her back. "See you at dinner."

Bobby frowned as he grabbed his briefcase and headed out the door.

"I don't have time to eat Mamma," Bobby said quickly, waving his mamma and daddy.

"He's hardly around anymore," Ellie said quietly over her cup of coffee.

"He's still at the house," Jock reminded her, "That's what matters."

Sue Ellen wheeled J.R. to the table, avoiding her in-laws as she took a seat next to her husband.

"Morning Mamma, Daddy," J.R. grinned over a cup of orange juice.

"Good morning," Ellie said. "I'm glad that you could both join us for breakfast." Ellie shot a look to her daughter-in-law. She was feeling guilty after last night and knew that regardless of the outcome, she had wronged Sue Ellen.

"Thank-you Miss Ellie," Sue Ellen said softly as she picked at her eggs. She refused to meet Jock's steely eyes as she focused on her pearl white china plate.

J.R. gulfed down his breakfast, his glance teetering from Sue Ellen to his parents.

Sue Ellen stood up, barely touching her plate with the excuse that she needed to check on John Ross. J.R. followed her in his chair.

"He's so healthy, Sue Ellen," Pam admired in the nursery.

"So innocent too," Sue Ellen noted. "He has no idea what's been going on in this house over the past few days." She held him close to her body. "I would give anything to be that innocent."

"Enjoy it while you can," Pam chuckled, "It doesn't last long – just look at Lucy."

Sue Ellen and Pam shared a laugh as J.R. came into the room. "How are you?" he asked.

"Fine," Sue Ellen said through a tight smile. "You can't expect things to go back to normal right away. Until a shooter is found your parents will continue to believe that I…"

"But it isn't true," Pam cut her off firmly. "I knew that from the start," she glared at J.R. for emphasis.

J.R. shot Pamela a look, asking her to leave. Pam nodded her head and turned to Sue Ellen. "Why don't you come down to The Store with me today – you haven't seen the new line yet."

"I'd love to," Sue Ellen answered, willing to do anything to get out of the house.

As Pam left J.R. came closer. "I didn't want to believe it."

"You let them carry me away – in front of the entire family." J.R. said nothing as Sue Ellen continued. "Face it J.R., a part of you believed I shot you." With those parting words Sue Ellen took off after Pam.

* * *

Kristin Shepard furiously paced the hallway of the Ewing condo. News about the Ewings travelled fast in Dallas, and as soon as a headline came out announcing that a suspect had been placed under arrest for the shooting of one J.R. Ewing, a news bulletin announced that the Ewing family bailed Sue Ellen out of jail, dropping any and all charges from her name.

"It was perfect," she cursed angrily. She didn't have much time left. Her best bet was to leave Dallas now with what little she had and start over. She walked over to her little black book of private phone numbers, numbers of important men in Dallas that J.R. had introduced her to through his 'business meetings'. If she was really going to leave, she was determined to not go empty handed. Picking up the phone she curtly requested for Jordan Lee to a nervous secretary on the other line. _I'll go out with a bang, _she vowed, her heart racing as she set up what could be one of her final lunch dates in Dallas.

* * *

Sue Ellen thumbed the new line of products at The Store, kept in the back rooms until Pam's manager Liz Craig deemed them ready for potential buyers. "It's all lovely," she said politely, trying to show gratitude for Pam's simple gesture of getting her out of the house.

"Liz thinks they'll sell well, she was impressed with the New York sales," Pam commented, wondering what to say to her recently released sister-in-law. There was so much that she wanted to ask Sue Ellen, about how she was feeling with being at the ranch, if she had spoken to Kristin lately, but she didn't know how to bring it up. She guided Sue Ellen to a sofa in the corner where they could sit and talk. "They are even thinking of opening some stores on the West Coast, out in California, as a way to expand the brand further." Pam's eyes lit up as she spoke. "Did you know Liz asked me last week if I would be interested in running one of the proposed California stores?"

Sue Ellen sat up, her interest peeked. "I had no idea."

Pam nodded her head. "She thinks it would be good for me to take charge and oversee the set up, that I would get farther there than I ever would here."

"Do you want to run your own store?"

Pam let out a small laugh. "If someone had asked me that three years ago I would have laughed in their face. But now….just the possibility of having my own career, my own life…these things don't happen every day."

"No they don't. Sometimes I wonder if I could do this," Sue Ellen said to herself.

"Do what?" Pam asked.

"Have a career." Sue Ellen leaned back into the cushions. "Did I ever tell you that I was a psychology major at the University of Texas?"

"No you didn't," Pam sat up interested.

"I never did anything with the degree though. I married J.R. after graduation, and made a career out of being Mrs. J.R. Ewing." She folded her hands. "A lot of good it got me." Turning to Pam she said, "I love being a mother to John Ross, it's given my life new direction, rescued me from old demons."

Pam said nothing, beginning to feel choked up at the mere mention of children, something that she still didn't have with Bobby.

Sue Ellen sensed Pam's nerves. "John Ross is the best thing that J.R. and I ever did."

"He's wonderful," Pam agreed.

"I know that you and Bobby are still trying…" Sue Ellen encouraged. "Have you given any thought to adoption?"

"I'd do anything at this point to have a baby," Pam said softly, meeting Sue Ellen's eyes. "And I know that Bobby would love any child as if he or she were his own. But Miss Ellie and Jock…"

"Can't run our lives forever," Sue Ellen insisted, feeling rage over their willingness to believe her status as the family traitor.

"As long as Bobby and I are living on that ranch, we can't have a life of our own." Pam took Sue Ellen's hand. "Do you know how lucky Gary and Valene are? To be in California, away from the family influence."

"The Ewing family will follow you wherever you go," Sue Ellen assured her. "Once a Ewing, always a Ewing."

Pam laughed at her sister-in-law. It was the first time that she had referred to her as a 'Ewing'. "You know Bobby and I were very close to starting on our own – joining Gary and Val in California."

"I had no idea," Sue Ellen said, her eyes widening with anticipation.

Pam nodded her head. "After J.R. double crossed those oil men with those leases, Bobby was ready to leave the business, give everything to J.R. –which is just what he wanted." Pam closed her eyes in desperation. "He never told me that we were going to be at Southfork forever." Her voice showed hurt and pain from years of anticipation and love, only to cast aside for family loyalty. "So when he hit the breaking point, we took advantage of the opportunity; our bags were packed; we called Gary and told him that we were coming to see him. We said goodbye to the family." Pam let out a heavy sigh.

"Where was I when all of this was happening?" Sue Ellen softly joked.

"And we were barely out of Texas when we got a call from the Dallas police saying that J.R. was shot. We had no choice but to come home."

"And Bobby took control of the company," Sue Ellen finished. She touched Pam's hand. "It won't be forever," she promised. "J.R. is so eager to go back to work; you and Bobby can start your life over again."

"But that isn't the life that he wants!" Pam shouted, prompting stares from customers in The Store. Pam instinctively lowered her voice. "He isn't the man that I married."

_And you think J.R. that I know now is the man that I married, _Sue Ellen thought to herself, refusing to admit her own concerns in her marriage. She was quiet as she thought of how to respond. A few months ago she would have jumped at the chance to have Pam leave the family, seizing this as the perfect opportunity to split up the couple that she was so jealous of. Yet Sue Ellen said nothing; she wasn't sure if it was sympathy for the golden daughter-in-law who was now seemingly unhappy, or if she was past the point of caring after J.R.'s shooting.

"You don't have to say anything," Pam said to ease the tension.

"Do you love him?" she asked her, using the same question that Dr. Elby asked during their many sessions.

"If I didn't, I would have left on my own a long time ago." Pam laughed to herself. "I guess I answered my own question."

"I guess you did." Sue Ellen picked up a set of scarves on the floor. "Tell him how you feel," she said simply.

"You and I both know about those long hours that he spends at the hours at the office."

"Then take matters into your own hands," Sue Ellen smiled as she thought of a way to kill two birds with one stone, getting Pam what she wanted and getting J.R. what he wanted.

"And how would I do that?" Pam inquired.

Sue Ellen's eyes twinkled as she formulated a plan.

* * *

Kristin Shepard placed the final crisp check into her envelope. She loved her ability to con men into getting exactly what she wanted; of course with the rules that she played by, they both got what they wanted….or at least that was what she wanted the other party to think. All she had to do was mention the word 'pregnant' and a flustered man pulled out his checkbook. After all, he had a family and reputation to think about, and he couldn't let a few dalliances with the local secretary destroy the life he built. So Kristin agreed to settle for starting over, provided that she and the baby were going to be taken care of. And with the number of checks she had gathered from various men over the past few weeks, she would be able to raise her supposed child in the Ewing life style that she had grown so found of.

A knock at the door made her scowl; she grew to hate unexpected visitors, especially in Dallas, where she had made more than a few enemies. She tentatively opened the door and peered at the man in front of her.

Alex Horton took off his hat and looked past Kristin at the pack of suitcases behind her. "Planning a trip Ms. Shepard?" he asked, waiting to be invited in.

Kristin stepped aside and took the policeman's hat. "I have a few job offers that I'm going to be looking into," she said quietly, maintaining her alibi.

Horton nodded his head. "I'm sure that you read in the papers this morning that we're back to square one with your brother-in-law's suspect list?"

"Yes, and I do sympathize," Kristin added. "Right now I'm trying to put the whole ordeal behind me."

"I can't blame you. But there are some other questions that I'd like to ask you before you leave town."

"Questions?" Kristin felt her body tense up at the thought of being probed further.

"About your relationship to Mr. Ewing. Word on the street is that you two are on bad terms."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Kristin said with a forced smile.

"Sit down Ms. Shepard," the Detective ordered, and she did as she was told.

* * *

Pam and Sue Ellen drove back to the ranch after an afternoon in the city. Pam crossed her arms, allowing the Texas breeze to hit her body. "It's a long-shot," she said nervously.

Sue Ellen shook her head. "From everything you told me, it's a done deal."

Pam closed her eyes, allowing the sun to hit her face. "I can't hit Bobby like that."

"He did it to you," Sue Ellen countered. "Do you think he gave any thought to how you felt when he took control of Ewing Oil?" Sue Ellen bit her lip, feeling a slight twinge of guilt at painting her noble brother-in-law in such a poor light, but there were bigger concerns for her.

"I could tell him that I'm considering it," Pam said softly, "Which isn't lying." A small smile formed on her mouth. "If I could help run a branch of The Store – my own business…"

"If he loves you, he'd support you," Sue Ellen suggested. "Bobby can start over again in California, he can have whatever business he wants….and you will be with him."

"So I should tell him that I'm taking the position?" Pam questioned for reassurance.

"Tell him you're taking the job, you can always change your mind in a few months….if you'd rather stay here in Dallas," Sue Ellen finished.

Pam shook her head. "Bobby and I deserve a fresh start." She embraced her sister-in-law. "I appreciate your opinion, Sue Ellen," Pam promised as they got out of the car and headed for the house.

"Not as much as I appreciate you," Sue Ellen smirked to herself, pleased to plant the first seeds in getting Bobby out of Dallas for good. _If he loves Pam as much as he claims to, he won't let her leave without a fight. And if he lets her go, then he is free to go back to his wildcatting ways._ As Sue Ellen walked into the house she once again imagined what it would be like to be the future mistress of Southfork, once Miss Ellie and Jock had passed away.

* * *

Kristin Shepard sat on a park bench just outside the local Dallas area. She was expecting a visit from an important friend, one of her few lifelines left in Dallas, untouched by the Ewing family. She tapped her foot furiously, not keen on waiting for others. She knew she was running out of time, and the thought of that made her panic more. The conversation with the detective did not end well for her. It seemed as though many of the bigwigs in Dallas knew of her firing from the Ewing building, and were all too quick to turn on her without J.R. to back her.

"Kristin!" an urgent voice came up behind her.

Kristin turned around to face young Bryan Norris, a first year cop on the Dallas police force. He was one of the men not specifically assigned to the Ewing case, with the department using its senior members due to the publicity and Ewing name.

"It's about time," Kristin muttered, not bothering to smile. She had become acquainted with Bryan several months ago, during her first solo visit to Dallas. Uncle J.R. had introduced her to his number one man on the force, Harry McSween, and Kristin ran into Bryan in the lobby. Bryan, like most men, was instantly attracted to the lithe beauty, and like most men, was willing to be at her beck and call. Kristin decided right away that it was important to form her own connections to people in high places (or soon to be high places, in the case of the rookie policeman). It didn't take much on her part to get her first date with Bryan, which led to more than a few afternoons together. It had been Kristin's idea – and Bryan was more than willing to agree – that their friendship should be kept as private as possible. They both had different reasons for privacy; Bryan wanted to focus on his career, and Kristin wanted the opportunity to see other men on the side.

Bryan leaned in for a kiss, but was rebuffed by Kristin's icy exterior. "What?" he asked.

"Do you know who came by to see me today?" Kristin glared.

Bryan sent her a blank stare, which Kristin took as a sign to continue. "Detective Horton came by _again_," she emphasized. "I thought you were going to take of this for me."

Bryan shook his head. "You know full well that the Ewing case is not my department," he reasoned. "I provided you with the alibi you needed," he said in a low voice, reminding her of a past debt, "Which I'm sure you know is illegal."

"I'm innocent," she hissed. "Explaining the truth about where I was would only complicate matters." Kristin had placed a phony alibi with Bryan, about planning to be with a dying friend. She had insisted that her family was going through enough trauma at the moment with J.R.'s shooting, and didn't need any more headlines in the papers.

"Then why are you so worried?" Bryan countered.

"Because those idiots that you work with can't find out who did it and they keep coming back to me!"

Bryan placed a hand on her shoulder. "If everything you said is true, then you have nothing to worry about. I can't do anything more for you Kristin. No one in the department knows about us – we agreed to keep our relationship a secret."

Kristin nodded her head, playing with the tie around Bryan's neck. "But you must know some influential men," she purred, "that can take the emphasis off me for good."

"Kristin….," Bryan's knees began to buckle under her touch. "I have my limits."

"I'd hate to have to leave for good," she whispered in his ear, "Never to see you again."

Bryan shook her head. "I'll see what I can do," he promised her, kissing her on the forehead. "I need to get back to work."

Kristin gave Bryan a sly wave goodbye. Maybe she didn't know all of J.R.'s tricks, but she had a few that he couldn't match. Kristin took her purse and walked back to the bus stop, unaware of the camera flashing in the bushes. A little man with a silver head grinned, tucking his camera in his backpack; he had done his job for Harry McSween, in spying on Ms. Shepard, and now he was ready for his payday.

* * *

Sue Ellen Ewing chose to enjoy her dinner in a private tray in her room, knowing that J.R. was meeting with his rehabilitation doctors in town, and having no desire to spend an evening of forced conversation with her family. She slowly stirred her tea as she listened intently to Pamela and Bobby in the next room over.

"Pam, tell me you didn't say yes," Bobby said as he took off his buttoned shirt.

Pam brushed her long dark hair in front of her vanity mirror. "If I didn't say yes to Harrison Page and Liz then the job would be reassigned to someone else."

"But you live in Dallas," Bobby argued. "Do you know how much commuting you would be doing each week to oversee The Store in California?"

Pam looked at Bobby. "I could commute in the beginning, maybe take a temporary residence there while you're handling Ewing Oil – but when J.R. takes back the company, we can relocate to California together….just like we planned."

"Pam…"

"Bobby you promised," Pam insisted, digging her heels into the carpet.

"What makes you think that J.R. is coming back to Ewing Oil right away?"

"What makes you think that you can keep him away?" Pam countered. "J.R. is destined to run the company; he knows it, Jock knows it, even you know it – but you insist on staying."

"Daddy wanted it this way. He wanted both of us to run the company together."

Pam let out a little laugh. She loved her husband very much, but he always seemed destined to make the same mistakes over and over – especially when it came to his family. "How long do you think a duel partnership will last?" Pam asked with her hands on her hips.

"I can handle my brother," Bobby challenged.

Pam shook her head. "Why do you want to do that?" she asked. "Spend your life in his shadow, making sure that he goes by the books. You are not your brother's keeper."

"It's my company!" Bobby shouted, throwing his hands in the air.

Pam took a step back. "I know that," Pam said in a soft voice, trying to hide the fear underneath her.

"Then you know that I cannot walk away. That's not what Ewings do."

"I always thought you were better than that," Pam said, her eyes beginning to water. "Better than J.R. and your daddy – different. That's what made me fall in love with you, why I married you."

Bobby started to walk toward Pamela, but she held up her hand to block him, backing away.

"I still love you Bobby James Ewing, and I always will, but I asked you to make a choice. And once again it seems that you've chosen your precious family over me."

"Pammy…"

"You can't have it both ways," Pam said. "Not anymore." Sticking out her lower lip she picked up an overnight bag. "I'm going to Cliff's tonight, and I am taking that job in California…without you."

Bobby was speechless; he reached out one hand on her shoulder, but she pushed him away. "Don't do this," he begged her.

"I'm tired of waiting," Pam said, closing her bag she headed to the door. "Tell Jock and Miss Ellie that I love them." With that, Pam headed down the stairs and out the door. Bobby stood at the threshold, watching her walk away, expecting her to turn back at any moment. But she didn't.

In the room down the hall, Sue Ellen lowered her cup from her mouth. With a small smirk she reveled in her plan, feeling only the tiniest bit of guilt over her sister-in-law's predicament. _It's what you get for falling in love with a Ewing, _she told herself, deciding that her sweet sister-in-law would be better off away from the family.

* * *

Kristin Shepard carefully examined her several packed suitcases. She was leaving Dallas tonight for California, having collected more than enough checks and cash envelopes from Dallas' elite oil men. _It's time they paid for my services, _Kristin cackled, recalling her jarring first months at Ewing Oil, where she learned the hard way that she was nothing more than other perk within the Ewing company.

She was planning on leaving tonight, before the police had the opportunity to contact her again. _Legally they can't keep me here, can't charge me without evidence, _she reminded herself, though her words seemed hollow in the grandness of the situation. She knew as well as anyone else that it would only take one piece of paper from the Dallas PD to keep her in Dallas for the indefinite future.

Kristin stole one last look at the Ewing condo, one of her first gifts from J.R. Ewing, who had told her that he was very invested in her future. _He was invested alright, _Kristin scoffed as she locked the door behind her. With a one way ticket to California, there was no need to return.

* * *

"McSween are you sure about this?" J.R. Ewing asked as the drive service pulled into the Southfork driveway. J.R. brushed off the attendants that were trying to put him back in his wheelchair after a grueling therapy session. "Keep me posted!" he finished as he was lifted into his chair and wheeled up to the front door.

Ellie and Jock greeted him at the front door. "How was your session?" Ellie asked concerned, closing the door behind them.

"Same as ever," J.R. muttered, looking around the living room. "Where is Sue Ellen?"

"In her room," Jock muttered. "Locked herself in there all day."

"Can't say that I blame her," Ellie relented.

J.R. rolled past his parents and up the new ramp to the upstairs. "Sue Ellen?"

Sue Ellen Ewing poked her head out from behind the bedroom door. "I didn't realize you were home Darlin'," Sue Ellen said opening the door for her husband. Helping her husband onto the bed, Sue Ellen asked him how his rehabilitation was going.

"They think I'll be on a cane by the end of the month if I'm lucky," J.R. boasted. "But we need to talk about something else."

"I have news too," Sue Ellen added, propping up a pillow for her husband.

"Me first," J.R. insisted. "I've had Harry McSween put a surveillance on Kristin Shepard."

Sue Ellen narrowed her eyes at her husband, taking a spot at the foot of the bed. "Why would you even need to do such a thing?" she prodded.

"Your sister and I…."

"Had an affair?" Sue Ellen finished. "I thought you had one of those with every other woman in Dallas," she scoffed. Sue Ellen felt defensive whenever her husband brought up her sister's name. Sue Ellen knew full well what kind of activities the two had participated in while she filled in for J.R.'s secretary Louella.

J.R. frowned at his wife. "We've got bigger problems than that," J.R. insisted, not bothering to deny the truth.

Sue Ellen folded her hands in her lap, waiting for him to continue.

"Detective McSween saw her leaving the condo with several bags of luggage."

"Luggage?" Sue Ellen repeated, blinking her eyes.

"Did she say anything to you about leaving Dallas?"

"No," Sue Ellen said softly. "We actually haven't really spoken lately – I've been so busy taking care of you and dealing with the investigation…" Sue Ellen trailed off. "Why does it matter to you if Kristin leaves town?" she finished, narrowing her eyes.

"Because I have her as a suspect for the investigation," J.R. admitted.

Sue Ellen stood up, instinctively walking backwards. "How can you do that!" she demanded. "Haven't you done enough to her already without dragging her into this?"

"I have to consider everyone," J.R. said defensively. "The last time I saw Kristin before I got shot…I fired her from Ewing Oil."

"Sick of her already are you? Ready to move onto someone new!" Sue Ellen shot back.

"It's in the past," J.R. said, throwing his hands in the air.

"Your past is everywhere," Sue Ellen said quietly.

J.R. beckoned for her to come closure. "We both agreed that this is a fresh start for us."

Sue Ellen nodded her head, taking a seat on the bed. "This won't be easy," she murmured.

J.R. rubbed her shoulder. "One day at a time."

Sue Ellen turned to J.R. "Will things be different between us now?" she asked.

"My loyalty to you is stronger than ever," J.R. assured her. "I need you by my side to help me get back everything that I lost."

"And after that?" Sue Ellen asked.

"We'll see where it goes," J.R. teased affectionately.

Sue Ellen nodded her head, hoping that things would be truly different for both of them on their fresh start. "About Kristin…," Sue Ellen prodded, "Doesn't she deserve a fresh start too?"

"She had plenty of opportunities to start over outside of Dallas," J.R. stated. "I even offered to help her get started somewhere else. But the way we left things…" J.R. looked Sue Ellen in the eye. "She threatened to kill me."

"So have a lot of other people," Sue Ellen insisted.

"Do those other people have access to your gun?" J.R. asked. "Someone had to have taken it to shoot me and leave your prints on it to frame you."

"But Kristin?"

"She has access to the house, to all of the rooms – she's just as much a suspect as anyone else."

"Tell me that there are other names on the list," Sue Ellen begged. "It can't be just her."

"It isn't…but until we rule her out, she should be here in Dallas."

"She has an alibi; she was planning to be with one of her friends from school who was very ill."

"The police are still looking for someone to confirm the alibi," J.R. added. "Why would Kristin be leaving town if she didn't have something to hide."

Sue Ellen took J.R.'s hand. "Because she wants what we have – a fresh start." Sue Ellen reached for the phone. "I'll call Mamma and see if she knows anything about Kristin leaving."

J.R. nodded his head in approval. "I didn't see Bobby or Pam this evening, are they out for the night.

Sue Ellen's eyes brightened as she dialed the phone. "That was my wonderful news. I've convinced Pam to take a job in California. She'll be leaving Dallas within the next week or so."

"And Bobby?"

"Bobby can either follow her to California, or finally divorce her for good," Sue Ellen smirked.

J.R. laughed and slapped his knee. "You did this for me?"

"I would do anything for you," Sue Ellen promised. "You'd do the same for me wouldn't you?"  
J.R. waited a beat. "Of course," he said hesitantly, "You are after all my wife and a Ewing – unlike that Barnes interloper."

"Good," Sue Ellen said as she lifted the receiver to her ear. "Hello Mamma, it's Sue Ellen. I was calling about Kristin…"

* * *

The next few days at the ranch proved to be eventful for the Ewing clan as life continued to move forward. J.R. was improving with his rehabilitation ahead of schedule and Jock and Bobby were overseeing the day to day running of Ewing Oil. Though technically speaking, Jock Ewing was spending more time with Ewing Oil while Bobby tried to convince his wife to stay in Dallas with very mixed results.

"So Pam is really going to California," Ellie said quietly, looking at her untouched dinner plate. The matriarch didn't have the heart to eat when her beloved daughter-in-law was leaving the family.

"It's temporary," Bobby said, lying through his teeth to keep the peace. "All she's doing is setting up another branch of The Store; her boss just wanted someone who could do the job."

"A Ewing wife shouldn't have to work," Jock grumbled to himself. "Isn't that right Sue Ellen?"

"Yes it is," Sue Ellen nodded, taking a long sip of her soda water. With Pam out of the picture, and her time in jail behind her, she was more focused than ever on endearing herself to her rigorous in-laws.

"Didn't you say that Pam was leaving in two days?"

"Yes I did," Bobby gritted through his teeth. "I'll be taking her to the airport."

J.R. nodded his head. "I bet you'll enjoy being able to go out on the prowl again," J.R. laughed, ignoring Bobby's dagger eyes. "I'd join you if I wasn't held up in this wheelchair," he joked. "Or happily married," J.R. added, seeing a stern look from Sue Ellen.

Sue Ellen offered a tight smile for the family. "Please give Pamela our regards when you see her," she said politely. "She certainly added a presence to the family."

"A good one at that," Ellie cut in.

Sue Ellen folded her hands in her lap, choosing to keep her derogatory thoughts to herself rather than correct her dear mother-in-law.

"I've had enough dinner," Bobby said, placing his napkin on the table. "I'll be home late."

"Don't forget the meeting with the Cartel tomorrow," Jock called after him.

"You two are in talks with the Cartel?" J.R. asked in disbelief, thinking that the family had burned their relationship with the group for good after the Asian oil well leases went back to their rightful owners.

"They're tentative but willing," Jock said, pounding down another bourbon.

"Seems they're willing to work with us as long as you aren't there J.R.," Bobby added as his final remark, closing the door behind him.

"I've got to get back to the offices," J.R. whispered to Sue Ellen.

"Focus on your rehabilitation," Sue Ellen encouraged.

J.R. shook his head. "I'm done with dinner too," he announced, rolling himself away from the table, leaving a frustrated Sue Ellen in his wake.

* * *

Bobby Ewing pulled his car onto the side of the street of Cliff's apartment building. He had very few cards left to play and he was going to use all of them, give everything he had, in order to keep Pam in Dallas.

Bobby's loud knock was greeted immediately by Cliff Barnes, wearing a towel over his shoulder. "She's not leaving for two days," Cliff reminded him, blocking the door.

"I'm aware of that, and I'm sure you're aware that she is still my wife," Bobby pointed out, peeking behind Cliff to catch a glimpse of Pam.

"Please come in," Cliff muttered as Bobby walked right past him and into the tiny sitting room of the apartment.

"Bobby?" Pam came out of Cliff's bedroom, dressed in her nightgown. "What are you doing here?"

Bobby looked at Pam and then back to Cliff, stifling a cough.

"I live here!" Cliff shouted as Pam quietly motioned for him to please take a walk. Cliff slammed the door behind him, muttering different phrases about how much easier it would be for him if Pam had left for California already.

"Whatever you have to say must be pretty important," Pam said, keeping her pose.

"It is," Bobby said. "Are you doing anything tomorrow night?"

Pam shook her head. "I'd be happy to come by and see Jock and Ellie before I leave; you didn't have to come all the way out here to ask me that."

Bobby waved his hand. "I wanted to see if you wanted to have dinner with me one last time before you go."

Pam opened her mouth to speak. "You don't have a dinner meeting with Ewing Oil?" she asked.

Bobby shook her head. "I've cleared my whole night."

Pam clicked her tongue. "Very impressive." Offering Bobby a small smile, she told him that she would be happy to have dinner with him, and that they could stop by the ranch afterwards.

"Thank-you," Bobby said.

"For what?" Pam asked.

"For everything," Bobby replied quietly. "Do you need anything else for California; is the apartment all set up?"

"Liz has arranged the most lovely place," Pam said quietly. "It's got a month to lease on it, so there's no need to make a commitment just yet."  
"Good," Bobby said, hoping that he still had a chance. "Pick you up at seven?"

Pam nodded her head as Bobby left. _See you at seven, _she thought to herself with a tinge of sadness. Leaving Dallas and Bobby was going to be difficult, but she truly felt that she didn't have any other option left with him in Texas. By leaving now, she hoped to preserve whatever was left of their marriage for the future.

* * *

Sue Ellen Ewing stood at the bottom of the Southfork steps, fidgeting with the string of pearls that adorned her neck.

"You look lovely, Sue Ellen," Bobby admired, coming up from behind her, armed with a bouquet of red roses and black velvet box.

"Jock and Ellie are taking J.R. and I to the theater," Sue Ellen said. "It's a shame that you and Pam can't join us," she added.

Bobby nodded his head.

"Is all of that for her?" Sue Ellen asked.

Bobby nodded his head. "It's our last night together for the next few weeks and I wanted to make it memorable."

Sue Ellen nodded her head. "Knowing you that shouldn't be too difficult," she joked, straightening Bobby's navy tie.

"I need all the confidence I can get," Bobby chuckled, thanking her for her help. "I still can't believe that it's come to this."

"Maybe it's for the best," Sue Ellen offered. "Pam was never the type to just want to stay around Southfork all day."

Bobby shook his head. "I never thought she would really want to leave."

"Well the Ewings are a hard clan to live with," Sue Ellen said aloud. "It takes a special woman to be a Ewing wife."

"Pam was very special," Bobby said, locking eyes with Sue Ellen. "She always believed that you were innocent from the very start."

Sue Ellen shrunk back in her seat. "She did?" Sue Ellen asked softly, surprised that her young sister-in-law would think so highly or kindly of someone who had never been kind to her in return.

Bobby nodded her head. "She was so loyal to everyone in this family, stood by every rotten thing we ever did."

"But if she's unhappy, isn't it good for her to find happiness somewhere else?" Sue Ellen offered quietly, trying to shake the guilt of manipulating Pam.

"I can't be happy without her, and I always thought that she felt the same way." Bobby took a seat on the sofa, beckoning for Sue Ellen to join him. "We fell in love so quickly.

"Maybe too quickly," Sue Ellen countered.

Bobby shot Sue Ellen a questioning look.

"I'm only playing devil's advocate," she reasoned, hoping that she wasn't being too transparent. "You and Pam got married before you two talked about what you wanted in life – or in a partner."

"People can change," Bobby reasoned.

"But would that make you happy?" Sue Ellen insisted. "Lately, you seem so tense – all of those long nights at Ewing Oil, fighting with Pamela can't be helping matters," Sue Ellen added.

"The only thing that makes me happy right now is Pammy," Bobby said as he turned to go. "At this point, nothing else matters."

_Which is why you won't be staying at Ewing Oil for much longer, _Sue Ellen reminded herself, attempting to shake off the rest of her guilt. _If he chooses Pamela, then more power to him, hopefully they'll both be in California, where they'll be out of the way of the family plans. _Sue Ellen fingered her tiny pearl beads. _It's not like I'm out to destroy Pamela or Bobby…they're both better off without the rest of the family, even if they won't admit it. _Sue Ellen closed her eyes as she envisioned the other option of Bobby and Pam ending their marriage for good. _J.R. will still have Ewing Oil, and Bobby will find a new love, maybe someone who isn't as ambitious – or kind._

* * *

"Pam for the one millionth time you look fine," Cliff said, grabbing his newspaper.

Pam stood in the middle of the room, spinning around in her knee-length, navy blue dress. "I don't want to look fine," she insisted. "This is Bobby that we're talking about."

"If you take my advice you can get Bobby out of your life for good," Cliff suggested.

Pam threw a pillow at her older brother. "I don't know if I want that yet…or if he wants that."

"He's letting you go," Cliff cut in. "He's probably got another date lined the moment you leave." Cliff quickly ducked as Pam looked for something else to throw at him.

"If you aren't going to be supportive than just leave," Pam muttered, crossing her arms. She was already nervous about dinner with Bobby and her brother was only making her irritated on top of everything else.

Cliff walked over to his sister and gave her a hug from behind. "I love you, Pam. I only want what's best for you."

Pam squeezed her brother's hand. "Then let me find out what that is without interfering."

Cliff raised his arms in agreement, telling Pam that he was going to take a walk but see her after the date with Bobby.

Pam looked at her hair in the mirror one last time. She hadn't had dinner alone with Bobby in weeks and was disappointed that it took her leaving Dallas to finally get alone time with her husband.

Pam ran her fingers through her hair one last time as Bobby knocked on the door, signaling the start of what could be one of their final nights together as husband and wife. Pam's heels clicked on the hard tile floor as she touched the old brass doorknob.

"Wow," Bobby murmured, nearly dropping his flowers on the ground.

"Thanks," Pam smiled. "You look pretty great yourself."

Bobby handed Pam the flowers and followed her inside as she placed them in one of Cliff's plastic vases. "Where exactly are we going for dinner?" she asked.

"It's a bit of a surprise," Bobby told her, taking her arm in his. "Let's just say that you shouldn't be disappointed," he winked.

Hopping in Bobby's precious red sports car, they rode down the streets of Dallas, breezily catching each other up on everything that was happening in their lives. Bobby told Pam all about the new deals with the Cartel, how things were finally turning around at Ewing Oil. Pam explained all of the planning that was going into the West Coast branch of The Store.

Bobby watched Pam's eyes light up as she talked about her new position. _Is it selfish of me to want to take that away from her, _Bobby wondered as he pulled the car into the parking lot.

"Oh Bobby," Pam laughed as she saw where they would be dining. "This is where we had our first official date."

"After the Ewing BBQ of course," Bobby joked, referring to the night that he and Pam got reacquainted. Pamela Barnes came to the event as Ray's date, but by the end of the night she only had eyes for Bobby.

Bobby and Pam were ushered to their booth by one of waiters and opened their menus. "I wanted our last meal to be memorable," Bobby said.

Pam placed her hand on Bobby's. "This is not our last meal," she said, looking him in the eye. "I told you that I am coming back to Dallas in a few weeks and I mean it." Bobby nodded his head as Pam continued. "I don't want to lose us."

"Me neither," Bobby agreed. "I know I haven't been the most attentive husband lately, and it's my own fault, but I still love you just as much now as I do when we first met."

"I feel the same way," Pam said softly.

"Then don't go," Bobby blurted out, taking her hands. "Come back to Southfork; I promise you things will be different."

Pam shook her head. "Bobby I need this; I have been wanting an opportunity like this my whole life. To be able to work and make something for myself – not just have things handed to me by the Ewing name."

Bobby shrunk back, slightly hurt.

"Oh Bobby, this has nothing to do with you," Pam promised. "I love you and your family. But if I pass this up now – I may never get another chance to open up my own business."

"And that's more important to you than our marriage?" Bobby questioned.

Pam closed her menu in frustration. "How many times have I put aside my feelings so that you could go and work at Ewing Oil? Don't I deserve the same courtesy?"

"Of course you do," Bobby sighed. "If running your own business is so important to you, let me find something for you to run here in Dallas."

Pam shook her head. "I got my job at The Store on my own merits; it had nothing to do with you or the Ewing name. This is something that I was able to do for myself, and I know you know what a wonderful feeling that is – to be able to do something for yourself and call it yours."

Bobby nodded his head. "I just wish you didn't have to leave Texas to be able to do it."

"But I do," Pam said quietly. "I've been in Texas my whole life. The only time I made it out of the state on my own was with my high school cheer leading team and Digger stopped me before we crossed the border," she chuckled. "I am coming back," she promised.

"Then why don't we order, and have one perfect night that will last us for two weeks."

"I'd love that," Pam said as they signaled the waiter to place their orders.

* * *

Back at the ranch, Sue Ellen lounged on the bed, after an evening with Jock and Ellie. Her night was spoiled with thoughts of Pam and Bobby; she supposed it was her own doing for planting seeds between her sister-in-law and brother-in-law. _What if Pam really is better off without the Ewings, _Sue Ellen thought to herself. _After all, look what they've done to me._

"Penny for your thoughts," J.R. said as he hoisted himself onto the bed next to her.

"I was just thinking about Kristin," Sue Ellen said, which was only a half-lie. Sue Ellen had heard nothing about her sister since her departure for California, and even her mother Patricia had no idea where she was or what she was doing.

"I've got my men keeping an eye on her," J.R. assured her, still not convinced of her innocence.

"J.R.?" Sue Ellen turned over to face her husband. "If I asked you to back off Kristin, would you do it?"

J.R. let out a laugh. "Darlin' you know that I will gladly wash my hands of that sister of yours when this case is closed."

Sue Ellen shook her head. "I'm convinced that she's innocent. She was with me the night that the shooting took place – and we both know that I didn't do it."

"Was she with you the whole night?" J.R. prodded. "Are you sober enough to remember?"

Sue Ellen frowned at her husband and tossed a pillow at him. "I see you are getting back to rare form," she noted wryly.

"What?" J.R. asked, slightly irritated. "It's true isn't it?"

Sue Ellen closed her eyes and licked her lips. "I saw at the Ewing condo, it seemed as though she was leaving town that very night."

"She was?" J.R. prodded.

Sue Ellen rubbed her chin, trying to remember. "Yes. There were bags everywhere, and she specifically told me she was leaving town."

"For where?" J.R. egged on.

Sue Ellen shook her brown curls. "I don't even remember," she said softly. "But how could she have gone to the offices to shoot you and focus on packing at the same time."

"Who was her friend that she was going to be with?" J.R. asked.

"She didn't say," Sue Ellen said quietly.

"Because the person doesn't exist," J.R. concluded.

Sue Ellen said nothing, getting off the bed and toward the closet. Reaching to the top shelf, she opened a brown box and pulled a flask out of the bottom of the box. Taking a hearty swig, Sue Ellen placed her hand on her heart, suddenly wishing that she could be like Pamela and find a new start somewhere else.

* * *

The moon shone high over Dallas as a slightly drunk Pam was escorted back to Cliff's apartment by a slightly more drunk Bobby. After their dinner together, the two travelled to a nearby bar, where they sat for the majority of the evening, simply talking to one another, basking in the glow in the same way they did during their very brief courtship.

"I'd invite you in but there's no room," Pam said slyly, blocking the door with Bobby pressing himself against her front, locking her in a kiss.

"Come back to Southfork," Bobby pleaded, tracing his fingers up and down her arms. "There's plenty of room there."

Pam let out a little laugh. "Who's to say you wouldn't lock me up in a closet to make me list my flight?" she joked.

"Can you blame me for trying?" Bobby asked, taking her hand and kissing it.

"Bobby," Pam begged, trying to break from his embrace. Her hand touched the doorknob, ready to slip in at any moment. "Come with me," she requested.

"To Dallas?"

Pam nodded her head, tracing Bobby's face with one finger. "Think of it as a second honeymoon of sorts."

"Pammy." Bobby placed a kiss on her forehead. "If it was just me, and no one else, then I would go with you in a heartbeat. But I have to think of Mamma, and Daddy."

"And Ewing Oil," Pam pointed out, trying to hide her disappointment.

"I'll be here tomorrow to pick you up."

"You mean today," Pam said softly, indicating that it was past midnight.

Bobby nodded his head, placing a final parting kiss on Pam's mouth. Bobby managed one last 'I love you' as he walked away, not wanting her to see the emotion in his eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: Putting Together the Pieces

**I don't own Dallas, never have and never will.**

The Ewings gathered together in the living room with last minute words for Bobby as he prepared to pick up Pam and drive her to the airport. No one had mentioned how late Bobby had come home that morning or that he had been with his wife, the very woman that was taking a temporary leave from the family.

"Tell her we love her," Ellie said, giving her son a warm hug.

"Tell her that she should stay home," Jock grumbled. "And make sure to hurry back so that we can finalize those papers for the Cartel."

Bobby grimaced, promising his daddy that he would return promptly.

Sue Ellen placed a kiss on Bobby's check, telling him that he was doing what was best for Pamela.

J.R. shook Bobby's hand, asking him if he needed any help preparing for the Cartel, to which Bobby quickly replied 'no'.

As Bobby drove down the Texas roads he recalled the first time Bobby told the family that he had married Pamela, upon returning from a trip to New Orleans. It truly was a spur of the moment decision, but one that neither one seemed to regret. It had only taken Pam a moment to say yes, and she meant it with all of her heart.

Bobby walked up the path to the front of the apartment building, hoping to catch Pamela alone. Knocking on the door, Bobby saw that luck seemed to be on his side as a ready Pamela greeted him with a smile.

"Cliff gives his regards," Pam said as Bobby brought Pam's belongings to the car.

"I'm sure he does," Bobby grimaced, opening the door for Pam. The two were blessed with little traffic as they made their way on the freeway.

"Do you need anything else for California?" Bobby asked.

"No," Pam said as she examined her makeup in the mirror. "Liz and Harrison have been wonderful to me."

"Good," Bobby said, following the road sign leading to DFW Airport. "We made good time."

"Yes we did," Pam agreed.

Bobby parked the car and walked Pam into the building, where she was able to check in her luggage and wait to board the plane.

"I never thought that we would be here," Pam said quietly.

"You're coming back, remember," Bobby reminded her.

Pam nodded her head, taking Bobby's hand. "I don't mean just that; I mean still be together after all of this time – a Ewing with Digger Barnes' daughter," she chuckled.

"Stranger things have happened," Bobby joked, pointing to the sign that was alerting them that it was time to board. "Shall I walk you to the plane?"

"I'd be disappointed if you didn't," Pam smiled, holding Bobby's hand tighter. Bobby placed his hand at the small of Pam's back, wishing again that things were different and that she was staying by his side.

"You need this," Bobby said, a reminder more for himself than for her.

"I get to have an adventure," Pam said. "And when I come back, I will tell you everything."

"Full disclosure," Bobby teased.

"And I know that I can expect the same from you," Pam challenged, pulling on Bobby's tie.

"You know it," Bobby said, giving her one long kiss goodbye. Bobby paused, watching Pam walk down the walk-way leading to the plane. He remained an extra minute, soaking in the memory of her silhouette, waiting to call her once the plane landed.

The drive back home was painfully silent, the roads were clear, providing a straight drive back to Southfork – back to home – without her. He never imagined that his impulsive act to fall in love with Digger Barnes' daughter, to defy the traditional Barnes-Ewing feud, would come back to bite him in the behind. _I haven't lost her yet, _he reminded himself as he pulled into the vast Southfork driveway. He had hoped to find solitude and solace away from the family, but he knew that his mother and father were struggling with Pam's choice just as much as he was; and it wasn't fair to leave them when they were so concerned.

"Did she get on the flight alright?" Ellie asked, pouring her son a cup of coffee on the terrace.

"Your mother never did like to fly," Jock added, grabbing one of Teresa's cookies off a tray.

"Everything I ever wanted is right here at Southfork," Ellie said firmly. "Why would I want to leave?"

_If only Pam felt the same way, _Bobby thought to himself, forcing a sip of his drink, wishing for something a little stronger.

From the balcony Sue Ellen watched her brother-in-law with an eagle eye. "He could throw himself back into the company," she pointed out to her husband, who was trying on his boots to see if they still fit. "Then all of our planning would be for nothing."

"That Barnes woman is out of our lives – I will take what I can get," J.R. laughed. "One obstacle at a time, Darlin'. If dear Bobby chooses to pursue Ewing Oil further, I shall simply have to convince him that he is not suited for the job."

"And how would you do that, my love?" Sue Ellen questioned, unable to hide the irritation in her voice.

"It's nothing for you to worry about – probably best that you don't know anyway," J.R. said as he pressed his fingers on the big toe of his boot.

_Of course, _Sue Ellen reminded herself. _The old J.R. truly is coming home; nothing seems to change after all. _Sue Ellen turned back to Bobby. _Maybe I should just talk to him myself, tell him all about my part in everything. He'd hate me for it, but then he would know the truth. _Sue Ellen rubbed her temple, jealous of Pam's newborn freedom, which was another reason for her to not say anything to Bobby.

"You haven't been listening to a word I've been saying, have you?" J.R. chided, joining her on the balcony.

Sue Ellen turned to her husband. "What's that Darlin'?" she cooed with fake sincerity.

"I asked you to call your mother again about Kristin – we need to stay on top of this."

Sue Ellen let out her lower lip in frustration. "If you are so concerned about my dear sister, why don't you call my mamma and find out about her for yourself!" she shot back. "You'll only get the same answer that I did – which is nothing."

"You are letting her go too easy," J.R. countered.

"And you're not letting her go at all," Sue Ellen shot back. "Listen to you – she is still part of our lives, even though she's thousands of miles away." Sue Ellen threw up her hands in anger. "Give her a second chance without your interference. You owe her that!"

J.R. shook his head. "After everything she did to me, I owe her a whole lot more than that," he seethed, closing the door behind him.

Sue Ellen held her arms around her chest. _What's happened to us, _she asked herself. _Why did I fool myself into believing that things would be different after the shooting? Maybe I should have left when I had the chance._

* * *

Dinner that night proved exceedingly quiet, with each member of the Ewing family lost in their own thoughts. It was ranch foreman Ray Krebbs who initiated conversation half-heartedly, in an attempt to brighten an otherwise bleak evening.

"It's too damn quiet," Jock said finally as Teresa cleared the dinner plates, ushering out red velvet cake for dessert.

Ellie shot Jock a quieting look, but he proceeded. "It used to be that the table was buzzing with conversation."

"May I be excused," Lucy asked primly, standing in her seat.

"Interesting plans?" Bobby asked over his glass.

"I suppose you could say that," Lucy mused, heading down the hall, grateful for an exit.

"I'm going to retire as well," Sue Ellen said, standing from the table in one graceful motion.

"No after dinner drink?" Ellie asked.

Sue Ellen shook her head. "Not tonight, Miss Ellie." Sue Ellen signaled a goodnight to the family, not waiting for J.R. to follow her lead. She needn't of worried about her husband, who was concerned with getting his third drink of the night.

Closing the door behind her, Sue Ellen wondered if she should track down her sister herself. It would give her a chance to get away from J.R. and clear up matters with her family. With a smirk, Sue Ellen picked up the phone to call her mother and ask for news on her sister.

* * *

Pamela Ewing sipped a glass of ice tea from the balcony of her hotel suite. Harrison Page had been very good to her, providing her excellent accommodations for her stay in California. The sun beamed down on her, welcoming her to the West Coast. It was hard to not think of Bobby as she watched the couples below her. As Pam viewed the natives and tourists she spied a familiar silhouette waiting to cross the street – a woman she hadn't seen in weeks, yet was so familiar to her. Placing her glass on the window sill, Pam bolted down the stairway before the beauty disappeared.

"Kristin!" Pam called from the crowd, yet her voice was lost in the din. Pam attempted to push her way forward in an effort to talk to Sue Ellen's sister. Kristin had left Southfork – and Texas – in such a hurry that she was curious as to what happened. Sue Ellen and J.R. said little of her departure, and Bobby hadn't known anything – citing that J.R. preferred to keep to himself about business matters whenever possible. Frustrated, Pam returned to the hotel room, wondering if she should call Bobby and report her finding. Sitting on her bed, she opted to wait. Lifting the phone book off the shelf, she looked for Harrison Page's West Coast number, wondering if he knew anyone who could shed light on the Kristin matter.

* * *

Pamela Ewing clutched her purse to her body as she sat in the lobby of the hotel after an informal dinner date with the head of The Store, Harrison Paige. They had already discussed plans for the Store and were moving onto more personal matters. Pam glossed over her relationship with Bobby, telling Harrison that he was supporting her from afar while running the family business.

"I always knew he was a gem," Harrison noted, swirling his drink. "Any chance that he'd follow you out to the West Coast?"

"We haven't gotten that far yet," Pam said smoothly.

"I just don't want to have to find a replacement for you after you go back to Dallas."

"You know I'm here for as long as you need me. Weekdays here, weekends in Dallas. Lots of people commute for work."

"I knew I picked the perfect person for the LA branch. You've got an eye for fashion and a passion for work."

"That I do," Pam agreed, sipping her tea. "Harrison," Pam said sweetly, resting her hand on his, "Could I ask you for a small favor?"

"Anything," Harrison promised.

"One of my nieces is in town, by complete coincidence apparently. I don't know where she's staying or how to get in touch with her. Do you think that you could use your contacts here and find out where she is?"

"I'll do my best," Harrison nodded.

"Thank-you," Pam smiled. "Her name is Kristin Shepard." Pam continued to give Harrison a description of her niece, hoping that there would be a payoff.

* * *

Sue Ellen Ewing rested on the couch of Dr. Simon Elby, enjoying the peace and serenity of being one with her thoughts. During the aftermath of J.R.'s shooting, she had cancelled her psychiatrist appointments with him, opting to stay closer to home. Now with Pamela out of the house, and her relationship with J.R. deteriorating a little bit each day, Sue Ellen needed the advice of a professional.

"Are you back to square one?" Dr. Elby asked, journaling in his notebook.

"Sometimes it feels that way, sometimes it feels worse," Sue Ellen admitted. "Before the shooting, I was so drunk I don't remember half of what went on at home. Being sober – you see things that you normally wouldn't. J.R. is on his cane, and with that he's lost part of his dependency on me."

"Do you want him to be dependent on you?"

Sue Ellen took a long sip of her water. "I want him to treat me as his partner – be someone that he can confide in or see as a potential equal. Like Bobby and…"

"Pamela?" he asked helpfully.

"If I haven't already ruined their marriage," Sue Ellen mused. "Bobby's been a wonderful brother-in-law to me over the years – he's looked out for me when J.R. never would. And how I repay him? I drive a wedge between him and his wife."

"You didn't make Pamela leave the ranch."

"I didn't help her to stay. Part of me wanted her to leave to make J.R. happy – to make him see me as someone valued."

"And how do you feel now?"

"Like he used me for his own evil benefit," Sue Ellen said, sitting upright. "And now that I've done his biding, he doesn't need me anymore."

Dr. Elby rubbed his chin. "So are things better or worse for you than before the shooting?"

"The fact that I'm sober makes me better," Sue Ellen said confidently. "Sometimes I think J.R. liked me drunk – it made me weak."

"Do you see yourself as weak anymore?"

Sue Ellen shook her head no. "I'm not the same person I was before the shooting. I'm sober, and a good mother to John Ross – he's still the best thing in my life."

"Then you have something to live for. You didn't seem to have that before."

"I do," Sue Ellen agreed. "I'm just trying to figure out how everything happened. The police are making little progress on finding the shooter."

"Does that impede your relationship with your husband and the family?"

"Jock probably still thinks I did it. Bobby and Pam were on my side the entire time. J.R….he says he doesn't think I did it – and that's enough for now." Sue Ellen crossed over to get another glass of water. "I still don't know where Kristin is; that subject alone causes tension between J.R. and me."

Dr. Elby sat back and allowed Sue Ellen to continue.

"Mamma's got little to say about her; I don't even know if she knows where Kristin is at this point." Sue Ellen paced around the room. "What I need are answers."

"Do you remember what you were doing the night of the shooting?"

Sue Ellen took a seat and shook her head. "That seems to be the biggest problem of all. I don't remember a thing about that night."

Dr. Elby put down his pad. "In our next session, I want us to try different techniques to trigger your memories."

"Like what?"

"Hypnosis for one."

Sue Ellen shot the doctor a dubious look.

"You'd be surprised how hypnosis can trigger past events, help unlock certain memories that may be tucked away. At this point, I'd say it's worth a shot."

"I'll do anything."

"Same time next week."

Sue Ellen nodded her head, thanking Dr. Elby for his efforts. Leaving the office, Sue Ellen felt slightly more confident about her situation. _I'll figure this out sooner or later, _she assured herself.

* * *

Pamela Ewing studied the various inventory books, trying to decide where to place the merchandise for The Store.

"Here's the information you asked for," Harrison Page said, coming into the office.

"Thanks Harrison," Pam smiled. "I hope this wasn't too difficult for you."

"Not at all; I've got a few men on the police force, always willing to do a favor."

Pam nodded her head, reading the address and phone number of the hotel.

"Why don't you take the afternoon off and see what you can find."

"Really?"

"You've earned it," Harrison assured her.

Pam thanked him once more and grabbed her purse, leaving instructions for one of the other employees about what to do with the books.

* * *

Bobby Ewing rummaged in his convertible for documents pertaining to the Cartel. After weeks of phone calls and soothing, Bobby finally scored a meeting with Jordan, Marilee, and Andy. _I can't mess this up, _Bobby coached himself, looking for the file folder. He had been running at full speed at Ewing Oil, trying to do damage control and make up for time spent away from the offices. There was so much convoluted office work from J.R.'s secret dealings; it was taking him hours just to decipher everything and found out the status of the company. Most of J.R.'s machinations were kept private from Jock and the family; Bobby didn't want to get ahead by sullying his brother's name. When his brother was well enough to come back to work they would discuss working arrangements. For now he was trying to keep the company afloat for the next quarter.

Bobby opened the glove compartment, stumbling upon a long velvet box. "What in the world," he murmured, opening the lid to see a beautiful diamond necklace. It was going to be his farewell present to Pam before she boarded the plane, but Bobby had forgotten that it was in the car, and never managed to get it to her. Thumbing the beautiful stones, Bobby knew exactly what he had to do after his meeting with the Cartel. He was going to see Pam in person and give her what was rightfully hers.

* * *

Pamela stepped off the elevator of the Los Angeles Marriot and followed the numbers along the wall. "I just hope she's here," Pam said out loud. She had opted to just go to the room, rather than call first and possibly spook Kristin into leaving. Pam held her breath as she knocked on the door. Hearing no answer, Pam called out her name, turning the knob and finding it unlocked.

Pamela walked into the room, absorbing her surroundings. There was clothing strewn about the room, a mess of papers covering the desk, and the lights were left on.

"Kristin," Pam called once more, venturing around the room. "Kristin, it's me – Pam." Turning around the various corners, Pam saw no one in the area. _She must have left in a hurry, _Pam thought to herself, walking over to the desk to see if she could find a clue about her whereabouts. Pam touched a white envelope, the contents spilling out onto the floor. "Oh my," Pam covered her mouth with her hands. She had found more than she bargained for.

* * *

"I can handle the company just fine for the next few days," Jock promised Bobby as he explained his plans at the table that night for dinner. Bobby was all set to be jetted down to the West Coast on the Ewing company plane.

"Maybe I could go into the office – now that I'm walking and everything," J.R. added. "Anything to help the family."

Ellie adamantly shook her head. "The doctors have been telling you to take it easy lately – I don't want you going back to the offices, especially when we don't know where your shooter is."

"I'll bring some of the paperwork home for you to read," Jock said, appeasing his son.

"How long will you be gone, Bobby?" Sue Ellen asked, feeding John Ross from the high chair.

"I'm going to play it by ear," Bobby explained, excusing himself to finish packing.

"I hope he brings Pamela home with him," Ellie said thoughtfully.

"I don't know why he's bothering with her if she's happier in LA," J.R. muttered.

"What makes you so sure she's happier, J.R.?" Sue Ellen quipped. "I hope Bobby gets exactly what he's after."

"Is that right?" J.R. said under his breath.

"Why shouldn't Bobby and Pam be as happy as you and I are, Darlin'?" Sue Ellen asked in her best Miss Texas voice. Ellie and Jock smiled in approval. Sue Ellen hid her smirk under her glass. Not only was she going to enjoy getting under J.R.'s skin, but there was the bonus of righting some previous wrongs.

The family went their separate ways after dinner, with J.R. and Sue Ellen retiring to the bedroom.

"Were just putting on a show for the family at dinner, or do you really want that Barnes woman back on at Southfork?"

Sue Ellen let her hair down as she reached for a nightgown. "I haven't been the best sister-in-law to Bobby and Pam – and you haven't done right by them either."

"I'd feel better about both of them if they were just out of our hair," J.R. muttered.

"And why do you feel that way, J.R.?" Sue Ellen prodded. "Bobby and Pam stuck by you when you were in the hospital, and they stuck by me when the police took me away."

"My brother and I, we cramp each other's style. We've been that way since we were boys. We're better apart."

"They're family," Sue Ellen said quietly.

"He's family – she's an interloper."

Sue Ellen let out a puff of air and placed her hands on her hips. "Am I an interloper too?" she demanded, walking out of the room.

"Sue Ellen!" J.R. called after her, trailing her to the nursery.

Sue Ellen placed a finger to her mouth, indicating that John Ross was sleeping.

"I didn't mean that the way it sounded," J.R. replied, placing his hand on the crib.

"You don't mean to do a lot of things – and neither do I," Sue Ellen replied. She slowly turned to her husband. "I don't like who I was before the shooting J.R. Drunk, bitter, angry." Sue Ellen touched J.R.'s shoulder. "I've gone back to seeing Dr. Elby."

"And?"

"I needed something to live for. I have John Ross, and I have you and the family."

"Does that include Pam and Bobby?"

Sue Ellen nodded her head. "At the end of the day, family is what you have to come home to."

"You and John Ross are my family."

Sue Ellen touched J.R.'s cheek. "Sometimes it doesn't feel that way, J.R."

"Is it because I've gone back to work – you knew that would happen sooner or later."

Sue Ellen shook her head. "It's more than that. You don't talk to me the way you used to."

"We're talking now," J.R. laughed.

Sue Ellen bit her lip. "You confided in me, when you were in your wheelchair, when you were in your therapy sessions. I felt like I was an important part of your life."

"You still are," J.R. promised. "I still need someone to go with me to all of those important social functions, to show off to the public," he smirked.

"I want more than that," Sue Ellen insisted.

"I know that," J.R. said kissing her cheek. "You've been a whole lot more than just a date these past few months. You're one of the few people in the family that I can talk to."

"And I want us to keep talking," Sue Ellen said softly. "No more secrets and lies. No more deception. And more rivalry between you, and Bobby and Pam. You know that Jock and Ellie want us to be family. And you wouldn't want to upset them would you?" Sue Ellen smiled.

"We've tried this before," J.R. insisted. "Pam's not a good fit as a Ewing. And Bobby doesn't belong at Ewing Oil."

"Try again," Sue Ellen urged. "For the sake of the family and the company. Bobby's a whole lot more competent than you give him credit for. Who do think has been running things while you've been gone? Or gotten back with the Cartel?"

"I could have done that," J.R. grumbled.

Sue Ellen nodded her head. "You can do more with Bobby by your side – with the whole family by your side."

J.R. smiled and shook his head. "You seem to have this all figured out."

"You don't know how long it took me to do it," Sue Ellen laughed, taking J.R.'s arm. They walked back to the bedroom. "I still wish I knew tried to hurt you."

"The police haven't had any new leads."

Sue Ellen slipped out of her dress and reached for her nightgown. "I'd feel safer knowing that the shooter was put away."

"Don't worry, he or she will be," J.R. promised. "J.R. Ewin' doesn't go back on his word," he chuckled. "And he doesn't get bested by others."

* * *

Pamela Ewing paced around the LA County Police Department, wringing her hands around her. If what she saw in the envelope was true, then she knew exactly who shot J.R.

"Mrs. Ewing." A short, portly detective came over to her. "Detective Morris, we spoke yesterday."

"Yes sir," Pamela said, standing up.

"We've got a warrant out for Ms. Shepherd's arrest; the police are patrolling the state, and we've noticed the Dallas police as well."

"Thank-you," Pamela said quietly.

"We'll be in touch if we need anything else," Detective Morris said, walking Pam to the door.

Pam braced herself as she walked down the street. She had uncovered letters – written in Kristin's own handwriting – to various oilmen throughout the country, all of whom had been introduced to her by her former boss – J.R. Ewing. The letters alluded to industry secrets and backroom dealings, all of which were surprisingly detailed and descriptive. The letters mentioned money exchanged between multiple parties in amounts of tens of thousands of dollars. Exchanges had been going on for several months, many still current. Kristin wrote her demands plainly, what she expected of the recipient and what would happen if expectations were not met to her satisfaction. The letters alluded to destroying J.R. Ewing, making him an example of what could happen. She didn't say anything specific, but the reference, along with the letters of extortion and blackmail were enough to bring her in for further questioning once more.

Pam didn't know what to make of the new information, if Kristin was guilty or not – but the truth of the matter was that Kristin now had one of the clearest motives of anyone in Dallas, with paperwork to back it up.

* * *

Bobby raced to his rental car, armed with Pam's address and gift. He wasn't intending to leave the coast without her. If she was staying so was he as far as he was concerned. He could work Ewing Oil through phone calls and letters of correspondence meeting parties halfway if he had to, but he wasn't going to let Pamela go.

Handing the car keys to the hotel valet, Bobby jumped out and bounded through the front door, heading for the nearest elevator. Pressing the button several times, he tapped his foot impatiently. _Ewing men never were good at waiting, _Bobby recalled Ellie saying more than once. The doors finally slid open, and Bobby hustled in, nearly colliding with Pamela who was trying to come out.

"Bobby," Pam stammered, her hands moving to his chest to prevent a collision.

"I was coming up to see you," Bobby said breathlessly, soaking in Pam's appearance. "I didn't get a chance to say everything I wanted to before you took off."

"I have some things to say too," Pam said quietly, not wanting to go into detail about Kristin.

"You need to let me go first," Bobby insisted. "Where are you headed?"

"Lunch," Pam said with a smile. "I'm guessing you're free?"

"I didn't come all this way to work," Bobby laughed, taking Pam's hand as they walked out of the hotel.

* * *

Sue Ellen Ewing lay across Dr. Elby's slightly fade couch, hands in her lap with her eyes locked on the ceiling. She was deep in the hypnosis process, after much prodding and a feeling of desperation on her part. Until a shooter was named by the police, Sue Ellen couldn't rest, couldn't shake the thought of herself as innocent entirely.

"I was in my room; I was looking at the gun for a long time. And then I remembered I had an appointment to see you. I knew he'd send me back to the sanitarium, so I picked up the gun and came to see you." Her breathing was slow and shallow as she rested.

"What happened next?" Dr. Elby prompted.

"I went to Kristin's – but J.R. wasn't there. She gave me a drink to calm me down. I kept thinking if Dusty were alive, none of this would be happening. And then I had some more drinks."

"And?" Dr. Elby prodded.

"I don't know."

"Try Sue Ellen; go back and try to remember."

"I can't, I can't."

"Alright, I'm going to bring you out, close your eyes. On the count of three you are going to wake up and will be fine – remember everything. One…two…three."

Sue Ellen sat up and frowned. "Why can't I remember everything?"

"Maybe what you did needs more than one session; or maybe what I warned you about finally happened – you got so drunk you blacked out. What's the next thing you remember?"

Sue Ellen rubbed her chin. "Waking up at the airport and driving home."

"Can you remember what happened that morning?"

"I had a terrible headache – I was surprised when I got to Southfork and the only people that were there were the servants. And then I heard a car, and it was Kristin telling me the news of J.R. She also reminded me about going to the condo the night before, and that she'd stand by me no matter what."  
Dr. Elby leaned in his chair. "What'd you do then?"

"Then I took a shower, changed my clothes, and Kristin and I went to the hospital – that's all."

Dr. Elby shook his head. "You left something out – putting the gun in the closet. When did you do that?"

Sue Ellen shot up in her seat. "I didn't have the gun; I had changed purses – I would have remembered that. I didn't have the gun!" she shouted, standing up.

Dr. Elby clapped, offering her a knowing smile. There was no longer a need for Sue Ellen's guilt.

* * *

Sue Ellen pulled into the Southfork driveway, racing up the stairs. "J.R.!" she called, dropping her purse on the table. "J.R., where are you?"

"Sue Ellen," Ray came into the living room, touching her shoulder. "What's wrong?"

"Is J.R. home?" Sue Ellen asked, failing to contain her nerves.

"He's out by the stables with Miss Ellie."

Sue Ellen didn't stick around long enough to talk, darting out the door and heading for the barn. Racing as fast as her heels would carry her, she spied Miss Ellie and J.R.

"Hi Darlin'," J.R. greeted his wife with a kiss on the cheek. "I didn't know you were back from your session yet."

"I need to talk to you alone," Sue Ellen said quietly, waving a polite 'hello' to Ellie.

J.R. nodded his head and reached for his chain.

When Sue Ellen saw that they were out of earshot from others, she whispered into J.R.'s ear. "I know who shot you."

J.R. pulled on Sue Ellen's arm to stop her. "You remember?"

"Everything," Sue Ellen said confidently. "I want to go to the police station with you and tell them everything."

J.R. agreed as they walked to Sue Ellen's car, with Sue Ellen filling him in along the way.

* * *

"Unbelievable," J.R. muttered as they waited in the lobby of the police station. "I never thought she'd be the one to do it."

"She must have been desperate," Sue Ellen murmured.

"She had to be – she practically pinned it on you, knowing all along what she did."

Sue Ellen shifted uncomfortably in her seat.

"Sorry, Darlin'," J.R. said quickly.

"No you're right," Sue Ellen said softly. "I just hope they find her before she hurts someone else." Sue Ellen turned to her husband. "Is there anyone else that she'd try to get revenge on?"

J.R. rubbed his chin. "Kristin burned her fair share of bridges at Ewing Oil, very temperamental when she left."

Detective Horton came out to greet them. "Mr. and Mrs. Ewing."

The couple stood up and followed Horton to the back room.

Horton handed them a packet filled with pictures and documents.

"That's Kristin," Sue Ellen said, pointing to a photograph taken in the park. "Who is she with there?"

"Bryan Norris, one of our first-year policemen. Apparently he and Ms. Shepard were involved in a relationship. Seems that he was part of the reason that she wasn't detained sooner."

J.R. shook his head. "Where's the young man now?" he asked, planning on talking to the crooked cop one on one.

"He's been transferred up north to the Dakotas – permanently. He'll be taken of Mr. Ewing."

"Uh-huh," J.R. said, waiting for the detective to continue.

"We've recently found some letters written by Ms. Shepard to various businessmen throughout the country."

J.R. glanced at the letters. "I know all of these men."

Detective Horton nodded his head. "Seems that Ms. Shepard was involved in some heavy blackmailing."

"Do the letters mention anything about J.R.?" Sue Ellen queried.

Detective Horton shook his head. "There are references to Mr. Ewing's condition, enough for us to call her in for questioning again."

"I know for a fact that she did it," Sue Ellen said, taking J.R.'s hand. "I remember everything that happened that night, thanks to some help from a local physician."

"We'll take you in for more questioning and get another statement Mrs. Ewing," Detective Horton nodded his head, jotting down notes on his legal pad. "Will you be willing to take a lie detector test?"

"Anything to get the situation resolved," Sue Ellen said. "Do you know where Kristin is?"

"We have men tracking her all over the country," Horton said confidently. "After finding the letters and photographs, we've been trying to find her for some time."

"How did you acquire the letters?" J.R. asked.

"Your sister-in-law, Pamela Barnes Ewing."

J.R.'s body stiffened at the sound of her name. "What does Pamela have to do with anything?"

"She found out where Ms. Shepard was staying n California and found the documents in her hotel room." Detective Horton smiled at the Ewings. "Don't you worry about a thing, we'll find her."

"See that you do," J.R. said as Sue Ellen followed Detective Horton to another room in the office, prepared to put the story to rest.


	8. Epilogue

**This is the end of Shot Heard Around The World. Sometimes I wondered if I would ever finish this story. lol It feels good to tie up loose ends and look at it as a finished piece of work. I appreciate everyone who read and reviewed the story. Believe it or not, my Dallas stories have often gotten the highest view counts in recent months. Maybe it's because of the new Dallas on TNT. Since I started the story a few years ago, there have been readers that have come, gone, and come back. Hopefully everyone will be satisfied with the conclusion. I know I have another orphaned Dallas story on here, and I hope to someday finish it as well.**

**Once again, I don't own Dallas (old or new). **

The Ewing family stood in a receiving line, bidding farewell to the guests and attendees of the Ewing BBQ. After a long day of planning, preparations, and hosting, the day was finally over.

Ellie walked over to Sam and Tilly – two caterers hired for the event. Bobby and Pam talked animatedly in the corner, with Jock and J.R. surveying the property together. Sue Ellen took a deep breath, soaking in the Texas air. _To think I almost lost this, _she thought to herself. She had never been more thankful for Southfork and her family than she was right now. Bobby and Pam were back home and at Southfork once more, but Bobby was no longer with Ewing Oil. Both Ewing boys talked to Jock, convincing him that Bobby going his own path would be better for the family. Bobby and Pam would still live at the ranch, and see the family every day, but they would be able to carve a name for themselves. Pam had turned down The Store's offer on the West Coast, opting to stay in Dallas and do exactly what she had been doing for the past year. J.R. was back to wheelin' and dealin' at Ewing Oil, but with his father's presence and the Bobby's potential interference to keep him in check. J.R. was also content to carve a life out at home for himself, Sue Ellen and John Ross. In the past several months, he had become more of a family man than he ever was before, and he discovered that he enjoyed the feeling of being part of a family very much.

The Ewings had seemed to bounce back, stronger than ever. Though complacency was never a constant feeling – there was always another threat looming for the Ewing family, be it on the business or personal side. But by following the words of matriarch Miss Ellie, the Ewings could get through anything by sticking together.


End file.
